Spirit warrior
by silver moon wolf
Summary: "Edward's gone"All that is left of me is a bitter shell,being super natural doesn't help either.The only thing I can do now is stay strong for my family,and stay clear of the Volturi.My anger is becoming worse by the day.I don't know what to do sam!"
1. Edward

Life makes us wonder who we are. Why we live, how we came to be. When I came to Forks I uncovered secrets that I never knew existed. They were stories, fairy tales to scare children. But I was foolish, caught in my own world. But I was caught in another world to a different species. We Swan's had our own legend far through time. I guess all stories are real. Compared to what I am, and will be. What flows through my bloodline, I am the last pure swan. There are others like me. But to different families, our once great race all but gone. The spirits, our blood carries the gene something like shape shifters. We are chosen by a spirit, and only females change. I stared at my ice blue eyes in the water .The moon cast a beautiful glow. I am checking the area for Victoria, her flame like hair, and glowing crimson eyes were enough to scare anyone. I knew the local pack here was trying to get to her, but it was my foolishness that brought her here. And I would be the one to fix my mistake. The wolves were not as strong as me. Though I am a wolf myself, a sprit.

Chapter one Edward Cullen

Bella pov:

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in a unemotional voice taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again. But he didn't wait for answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

Some walk.

"Okay let's talk"I said. It sounded braver then I felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option I thought I was prepared. But still had to ask.

"Why now - another year?"

"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carsile can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going ? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

With a roll of anger, plenty of it, rage came into my being, something was wrong. I shook from the anger that coursed through me. I let out a huff, slowing calming down. And returning my gaze back to his butter scotch eyes. It took me a few minutes to answer.

''Okay I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going … It's not the right place for you."

I shook more, rage entered me like a water fall. My eyes glared at him. My anger seeping through.

"Where you are going is the right place for me." My voice loud, almost a demand.

"I'm no good Bella, my world is not for you."

"_NO! _This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, my entire body shook. The demand was there in my voice. To an authorize level. I clenched my fist, I wasn't weak.

"I'm not a porcelain doll Edward I can take care of myself and If this is what I choose so be it, take my soul I don't want it, if I could be with you."

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

All the anger with me, no gone. A numb feeling covered my body.

"You….don't..want..me?

His cold gaze turned toward the tree's, but so quickly turned toward me though it was all in slow motion. I blinked confused, I caught Edward's movements?

"Well that changes things."I sounded calm, If this is what he wanted.

"Of course I will always love you. . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time …"

I cut him off.I couldn't take the rage in my body, my face courted in anger. I growled. It sounded like a wild animals.I felt something seeping into my body, I could actually feel it, seeping through my very bones twisting itself inside of me, coming alive, and my anger was letting it in. I glared at the cold, pale faced vampire in front of me. My senses coming alert. Smelling and hearing things I never heard before.

"SHUT UP, IF YOU WANT TO GO JUST LEAVE I DON'T CARE ANY LONGER FOR YOU BAD EXPLANATIONS, IF YOU THIS SO LONG WHY EVEN HAVE TALKED TO ME, IF I WAS JUST A MERE HUMAN, MOST OF THE TIME YOU FED ME LIES ANYWAY, ALWAYS KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME, KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, FROM LA PUSH, FROM JACOB, BUT YOU WANTED TO GIVE ME EXPERIENCES, HA! IF KEPT COVERING YOUR TRACKS, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO ME TO BE A VAMPIRE WITH YOU IN THE VERY BEGGING, HOLDING ME OFF. YOU WERE BEING SELFISH, IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO BE WITH YOU, WHY BRAKE MY HEART IN THE FIRST PLACE,LEAVE….IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT LEAVE, YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME , MY SCENT PROBABLY THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT YOU AROUND."

I growled again, this time fiercer. My eyes stared into his shocked ones. Sorrow and grief filled his features. I laughed sounding so bitter. I could feel it I was bitter. The sneer glued to my face my heart slowly was tearing itself apart, I was barely breathing, this thing inside of me twisted again. I grabbed onto my chest. I shook so hard my knees fell to the floor.

"Good bye Bella." He stepped near me. I dropped to the floor my knees fell to the soft ground. I held my hand up, as saying stop, my eyes could follow his steps toward me.

"Don't touch me parasite, liar is the better name for you, I'll give you a promise, if you give me one."

He nodded his butter scotch eyes held no emotion.

"I promise to never think, feel, or talk about you ever again."

"And in return you better promise to never come back, because I had a feeling you were going to say that any way, plus I can look after myself."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Really, because I don't know what to believe anymore." And with that I heard him leave. His footsteps loud., beating against the dirt surface going around a hundred to hundred five miles per hour. My body felt over stretched. My sense zeroed in my hole body was filled with regret. The darkness pulled into me, it was almost evil in a strange way, like ripping away my soul. I screamed. My skin felt like fire, the rain pouring down touched my skin, but I was dry. I could see the steam that came from my skin. Though that did not matter, I stared were Edward once was. The memory constantly burned in my head. Playing like a broken record player. Though it sent fresh wounds in my heart. I could barely breath from the pain.

"Edward"

I sat there a second longer, my feet ran toward his direction, making powerful strides, never falling, I tried chasing after his scent but it was everywhere, confusing me. Maybe he headed north toward Canada. It was the only thing I do, find _him my soul. _There was nothing in this area but old scents the dark tree gave a comforting feeling slightly, but soon as that feeling came it went. My hole reopened causing me to lose my breath; I slowly got back up, but held my chest as hard as I could.

"Edward"

My body slowly broke down piece by piece I could see my heart was gone, nothing but dust and pieces that were once there. I screamed so loud it struck my own ears echoing off into the tree. It felt as if my bones were being shredded apart. Heat, coursed through my veins, he more energy came in. As if something lived within me. I was growing stronger I could hear it, though this pain was holding me to this earth. The material seeped through my skin. Spikes, came through my shoulder, I heard my own clothes shred. A glow, a energy came around me. My vision I could no longer see. My senses gone I blacked out. Nothing but a contains darkness.

"Hello Isabella."

I circled around nothing but darkness surrounded me. I could see silver eyes staring at me from a distance though they were at a lower level. I closed my eyes for half a second. I opened them, as I jumped back in shock. A white wolf staring at me, his coat was fresh like snow. His ice blue eyes perfectly matching his fur though the tattoo like marking his face. Did his eyes just change color?

"Hello" I felt so stupid talking to this creature. I looked down and saw what I was wearing. I instantly blushed, though I felt no discomfort, it was something you would see drawing by artists. I barely had anything on. The wolf nodded, looking at me.

"Always so good with weird, I finally get to see my swan, and the last pure blood I waited centuries, to meet with you, I am daemon, I have chosen you, My soul has enter twined with yours. You are apart of me as I am with you .I will always be with you even when we die. Also a friend to a wolf I see, to the shape shifter Jacob Black, the swan family and the blacks have been friends since the 1800s." My brows scrunched in confusion.

"Jacob, my Jacob."

"Yes it flows through his bloodline, as it flows through the swan's though you are entirely different you are something like the spirit warrior of the Quileute , though entirely different all the same. You great grandmother was a spirit , on her eight teeth birthday on a new moon she changed. When the coven was around, and was a friend to Ephraim Black. Our purpose is to destroy vampires like shape shifters, though we must destroy other evils as well, we are souls after all. Were very strong, more so then a vampire. You can shape shift in three forms depending how angry you get. First the warrior stage your visible, second your wolf, and last form your truly a spirit."

The wolf paused as he turned his head. Looking in the direction behind him.

"The shape shifter Sam Uley is looking for you, I am with you Bella."

"But…"

"I will talk to you again."I watched his eyes turn to a steel color he was nothing to mess with I could feel the strength pull of in waves. Soon he was gone like a whisper in the wind.

I nodded. I slightly opened my eyes, seeing the forest perfectly clear. Though I felt so weak the angry waves still washed through me. I was so weak, my muscles tensed; there was bleach like smell in this entire area. My nose twitched the spirit inside of me wanting to be released. I heard the thrumming of paws, coming in fast of a distance .I felt my body change once again back to its first form. I growled in excitement my senses constantly throwing me everywhere. My only option right now was to run, my heart grazed its own wounds .The holes that would never be refilled because of Ed…._him_. I was too weak at this moment my body felt as if on fire though also in a blizzard personally I don't know how I could stand up through the pain. But I did, my wounds on my arms healed over as if looking weeks old. I sniffling sound took mind from its own accord, I've been so distracted with the pain I didn't hear the animal come closer. I could see the animal perfectly clear. This was no Mere wolf, too much intelligence was in its eyes, I could make out a human inside of it perfectly clear as if the wolf was a solid spirit. It large coal black body was observing me, you could see the shock in its eyes. So this was the qulieute shape shifter daemon said Sam Uley was looking for me. This was him, his eyes were too human….The pain was too much for my body, my shirt clamps to my skin dirt caked it till it matted, I felt myself slowly change back into a human, then senses were disappearing but were still there. Just not as strong, the wolf watched me. I was not as alarmed with him though he was a huge as horse. My armor completely disappeared. The waves of pain washed over me, _he….was gone. _

"Bella Swan"

I looked at the man; his height was around 6'5 to 6' strong features stood out from the moon light. His dark eyes filled with knowledge. As the wolf before him, I could see the wolf cloaking his figures how it spread around him, they shared a body. I grabbed at my chest lifting myself….. why should I go through all this pain because of him I wasn't weak, and I would let this man see me this way.

"Sam Uley Alpha of the Quileute tribe?"

He set a calm façade on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly. Judging on what to say or do. Having an inner battle, pain slightly took his eyes.

"No Cullen told me, so no agreement or treaty was broken."

I stood up, I could feel the blood dry over my face, my jacket a t-shirt was completely shredded, I could smell a fimalr scent linger on the ground , very similar to mine, but off. My old scent?

I turned my eyes back on Uley, worry and shocked etched in his eyes, though his face placed a cold mask.

"Thank you."

I saw the wolf outside its body it was evaluating me ways more than one. It soul was intertwined with his, for life.

He slightly smiled though the sun began to rise, a slight fog filled the air around us, the clouds began to cover the sky eagerly. I looked down at my clothes once more.

"May I ask Alpha why you are here?"

His brows scrunched in confusion.

"How-"

"Its easy the way the wolf soul is intertwined with yours, plus the scent, is a dead giveaway, you are important I can tell, you have to be the Alpha."

_Especially, the soul of black leaf. The soul stared back at me with surprise but gave a slight smirk. _

_My limbs were so weak, just standing was draining the fire still was in my body, and the whole was cutting deeper into my heart. I shivered, tears came to my eyes, but I held them back. I FELT FIRE SURGE AROUND ME. Stronger then before, bones turning to ash and slowly reshaped themselves. _

"_Bella what's wrong."-_

_He sounded frantic he picked me up slowly just in case I was injured. I tried to answer him but I couldn't. The pain was too much on my body. _

"Are you hurt, do you need a doctor."

I tried to bullied enough strength to talk. I let out a shrill scream. I slightly opened my eyes, and shook my head no. I locked my teeth in frustration. The fire spread around me more become unlike anything I ever felt. This was nothing compared to before when James bit me. I opened my mouth to speak. I gasped quickly.

"Human not human can't."-

I closed my eyes, the darkness pulled me in once again, and I let it. I saw Daemon he showed me his wolfy grin. I ran toward him running over the was beautiful here, butterflies flew everywhere and a large water f I could still feel the fire, but I could think around it. I slowed down falling down by his side laying my head on his stomach, I knew he would never hurt me. He nodded in approval, he turned his head toward the lake his eyes closed as well as mine…. I slip in my dark void and let the fire consume me. For I knew what I would be when I fear started to enter me... I slightly prayed hopeing I can control this.


	2. Waking up

_**Bella pov. **_

I was slowly able to breathe this torture was decreasing though slowly, I heard a clock somewhere in the room. A female voice in a nice soprano sang softly in the background I could feel her eyes burning on my skin, the was a woodsy like scent but had an animal odor similar to mine, the other quite strong a chocolate smell mixed with an ocean like breeze. I tried opening my eyes, but the weight was too much. The fire decreased, but I could feel a new pain arising, Footsteps walked over to me though there was a heart that sounded like a humming birds wings … I took in my breath feeling the scents on my tongue.

"Emily I don't know about this, the leeches could have done something to her, so please go into the other room. "-

"Okay Sam, but if it's safe….."-

"I let you know."

I heard soft footsteps leave quietly out the room, her heart was slow compared to the other

"Bella Swan if you hear me move something."

I lifted my left hand with ease the fire was no longer there; I was surprised that I didn't scream, the pain was too much. Though I didn't want to scare the person that was taking care of me. Especially the woman. Supposing her name was Emily, she told me the story of her, Sam, and Leah. And Leah's heartbreak, she always sung to me, talked to me…. I owe this woman. Daemon sighed in my head agreeing with me for some reason. Usually he didn't like humans.

_No, I hate them. Such vile little creatures, they all need to be destroyed, if they didn't have a soul themselves…..i would have preferred to kill them all. _

_**I'm a human daemon would you have killed me… **_

_You were never a human Isabella you were chosen for this before you were even born, before you great ancestors were born, you were meant for this life, why do you think your little parasite couldn't read your mind, you were already powerful without me,….. _

_**I guess they always said I was good with weird. **_

He nodded, and sighed once again, sighing.

The pain stopped, I could feel the power in my body the strength in my muscles. I gasped lightly. I could feel a presence in the room my eyes saw red. I turned quickly in a defensive position. The room was small I could see all the details in the wall it was beautifully carved, there were a few shelves and simple paintings I could smell a candle burning. The constant flickering, the room was dark, maybe around midnight I saw the full moon out the window. I turned my attention back on the Quileute male, maybe 6'7 in height. His eyes were a deep brown, I saw the soul around the human body, black leaf, and a strange cord around the soul.. The only person who had this soul was Sam Uley. I relaxed my stance his scent caught my nose showing me he was a wolf himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

Was that my voice? Sam slightly smiled. Though his curious eyes caught mine, I heard humming from downstairs. The woman Emily? It sounded like her. I looked down, I had a pajamas on they were a soft purple, the light pattern sketched in them was slightly faded. My hair was longer past my waist darker almost black.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks, I called Charlie and told him that Emily was a nurse and would take care of everything you needed."

"Thank you. Sam also I know you don't have a pack yet, and I know you worry about _your_ Emily, so I was wondering if I can stay here and keep her company while you are patrolling."

His shocked face showed slightly through his calm façade he would make a great alpha. His nod set a smile to my lips. I sighed slightly glad that I was able to stay away from forks, for a while longer.

"How much have you heard."

"Not much, Emily sung to me, I could here you in the house doing…. Aw some stuff, though I really didn't pay attention and some stuff about your patrol, and Billy knows about you, and has kept an eye on me."

"Sam'' Emily calling us down stairs.

His face perked up he stopped at the door, waving his hand as if saying follow me out, and I did. You could tell this was a tiny house; Wild flowers filled the room… As did the tomato sauce she was cooking. She had a taste for china I could see the small pitcher and wildflowers overflowing as if wanting to fall. There were many windows and a small glass door, showing the ominous forest. Dark filled with all its mysteries, and predators you would never expect to find. I sat down at the small kitchen, like Billy's place it was mostly a kitchen.

"Emily" Sam said with so much love, I felt like an intrusion, the way he said her name as if she was the most beautiful woman on this Earth, I stared at the pale wooden floor, while trilling a orange marigold in my hand. Emily looked at me the pale yellow bowl slid out her hands. She was so beautiful, it was hard not stare, she had sanity copper skin, and black hair that looked like spilled oil. Though the scares covered her face did not take away her beauty, though with her white sleeves pulled up I could see that the scares extended down her arm. Being with a werewolf truly had many risks. This was why Sam was truly so calm, I also saw the Sam colored cord around Emily. It intensified when they touched. I scrunched my brow in confusion.

"What's wrong" I said my voice sounding like wind chimes. Sam looked atr Emily with the same questions in eyes.

"Just surprised is all, you look… umm different than before..would you like to help me in the kitchen."

I smiled, though different, what did she mean. I sounded different and my hair grew. But, maybe my appearance changed it was possible, I'll have to ask later.

"Emily I'm going on patrol, are you going to be okay with Bella here."

She smiled, her white teeth showing brightly against her copper skin. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her again and slowly left out the glass door.

The cord was trying to pull them back together. I looked down at my own body, there was no such cord around me, how strange. Was there no such cord toward _him… _ maybe that was why he left me, after all I was a human, a distraction, a toy…

I smelt him change in the air, his paws hitting against the dirt, he was quite fast but not overly so.

Emily was quietly humming to herself.

"Thank you, for taking care of me, and about Leah don't blame yourself, I can see a cord between you and Sam, it's so strong it's unbreakable." Her heart fluttered, a small smile came toward her lips, though sorrow filled her eyes.

"Here you could help me put dinner up, can you get the large pot by the frige. " I nodded , gracefully doing so. She looked at me with slight awe.

-5 hours later-

Emily was asleep in her room, we watched a film together, though my mind kept running off, I waited for Sam to return home. I sat on the sofa staring at the glass door, watching the sun rise through the trees, I heard paws heading toward the direction of the house it must be him. I saw his human form appearing through the trees. His face excited, the cord appearing to be brighter. Though you could see how tired he was. I started to feel tired myself, but I waited for him, the clock said 4:23. Sam walked through the glass door. Sam's eyes fell on me, and glanced toward the stairs. Though he pushed it off, he sat on the opposite side of me.

" I wanted to tell you a few things."

He nodded, and looked at me.

"The ….C_ullen's _aren't coming back, so you can rome forks freely. I know of the treaty I have a book, on most of the legends, if you ever need any help at all, I be glad to, I owe you and Emily so much, espically about vamps I know that's what you people against."

I showed him my scar on my now tan skin, his eyes widened, as he stared at the crescent scar. He came closer to examine it.

"Yes it's what you think it is, like I said if you need to know anything about then, or theirs one you come across, I'll be happy to help even with your patrols, I am a wolf spirit after all…"

His heart completely stops for a second though he looked through me.

I rolled my eyes.

"How do you think I was able to see your wolf spirit, I'm not a shape shifter. That's why I look and sound completely different. I could tell you some of my family's history but I have to get the book from Charlie, though my great grandmother was a spirit, and a best friend to the Alpha Ephraim Black."

He nodded though the sleep haze caught us yet again.

"If you want we can talk later. I know how much you want to see _your _Emily."

He nodded though looked slightly alarmed at what I just said.

"I see the cord between you two, she described it earlier, Emily called it imprinting. You are a lucky man."

He walked up the stairs in a rush; I heard the doors close lightly. For a big guy he was graceful though really loud. I sighed; I got the green blanket hanging off the couch. I closed my eyes, I heard Sam snore. I turned ignoring the couple up stairs. Daemon was there waiting for me across the field looking down into the water. I joined him, leaning into his neck, I watched the water also, it was Edward, he was leaving me…. I growled. I am not a toy!

"Calm Isabella"

"Your rage is your key to my power, to yours, if you can't control it, this little town can be destroyed in seconds." He barked at me, and slightly smiled at the idea. You could see a red glow around his body. Tomorrow you need to train, make up a lie so you don't have to go to school, I nodded agreeing with him. As for your Edward what do you plan on doing to him? He looked at the water again, showing his face perfectly.

"Nothing, but if he shows his face around her well….. he get his ass beat to hell. But my training who's going to help me, to train me."

"The Mayberry family is currently in training with their granddaughter, they are good friends with swans, we will have to leave for a while."

"And how do you know this, I'm a spirit we know everything, but first you must settle everything and convince your father, he also has the book."

Daemon's steel eyes looking through my soul; the smell of blueberries caught my attention. My eyes fluttered opened. I heard shuffling in the kitchen. Emily? The television was on filling its noise through the room. I walked at a human pace, announcing my presence so I wouldn't scare her. Emily smiled brightly at me, holding a large thing of blueberry muffins. I put my hand through my hair thank god it wasn't a rats nest. Next was the eggs, she took out two cartoons worth, and began frying them. As I poured the rest of her muffin mix in the pan tins. I didn't hear Sam's heart so he must be on patrol, poor guy. I helped her wash the bowl and quickly dried them, while she put the bowls back in the white cabinets.

Suddenly another howl erupted in the air. I looked at Emily her eyes filled with shocked. I nodded to her, leaving her , I slammed the glass door open. I had to get angry, something I could easily do. More howls erupted. I pictured Edwards face in my mind. The forest , who in the fuck leaves a person alone in the woods! I growled so hard my body shook, I took the clothes off before they shredded. I could feel the armor form around my skin, a red cloak framed around me. The metal like material formed around my skin a red and blue jewel appeared, my senses came more alert. I followed Sam's scent It wasn't old, it was fresh, I jumped over the dead trees land softly, I saw everything in perfect detail. My mind kept screaming **Defend**.There was a new scent, it was wolf also, was it from another pack? I saw the black wolf. It must be Sam I could see the human soul inside of him. But there was another, this wolf had short, but thick brown fur. I growled. I swiftly landed beside Sam, defensive. I could hear a swallow in the back ground singing a song. Sam nodded his head, back toward the tree's, as if saying it's covered.

I nodded. I turned my back to them, I jumped easily onto the tree branch, grabbing it by my legs, and swinging myself upright twisting my body with ease. I looked at both of the wolves unaware what was going on. The other wolf with the brown fur, gave me unsettling grin, I hissed at him. He bounced back with surprise. Sam let out a small chuckle; he swung his horse size head in my direction. I landed down softly barely making a sound. I threw my hair back; it constantly rustled against my sharp armor. I heard a wolf follow behind me, it was the brown one, Sam watched me closely from my side shaking his head as if trying to get rid of its thoughts. He glared at the brown one from the side of its eye. I growled moving away from the brown one, and flipped over Sam landing on the opposite side. This was going to be a long day.


	3. leech

Chapter 3 Leech

Bella pov:

(Three weeks later)

Explaining things to Charlie was not easy. My father stared at me from across the wooden table. His expression confused. Different emotions playing across his face. Though I wasn't on a good card with him lately, I would leave anyway.

"So this friend Bells, you know from phoenix." He looked at my face to see if I was lying, though he would find nothing there, I set a calm mask. The famous mask, from Sam Uley himself.

"Dad I need this to get away for a while, she offered me a place, and I haven't seen her since phoenix, I call you every day and I won't miss a day of school."

"I don't know Bella, why can't you go live with your mother and Phil. She's been begging for you to stay, and why should I let you go, you're barely come home, boys always coming over, you got a tattoo, leave in the middle of the night. Joined a gang, and that temper you already busted my wall."

"Dad it's not a gang, we protect the people of la push, my grades stay up, I cook dinner, keep up with my chores, I just need to get away, from some of the memories, it just hurts me to stay here I'll only be gone two months tops."

I could see why he wouldn't let me; he epically kept an eye on me every time he was in La push. Billy would always ease his tension, though most of the time I was at Billy's I would keep an eye on Jacob, I could see the wolf now binding with him, it wasn't clear yet but you could tell he was close, his two friends Quil and Embry were also close. Though the Paul guy Sam was talking about was closer.

Charlie stared at my tattoo again, I smiled slightly remembering the day I came home with it, Charlie saw it, and his face became two sets of purple. I looked at the clock on the wall; I only had an hour and half until patrol with Jared. Charlie thought I was a part of a cult, as did Jacob he, Embry, and Quil. I could feel them watch us, sometimes, there heart beats attuning with their wolf. And it only made my job worse.

"I'll think about it Bells, though no promises, you want a ride to la push, I'm going fishing with Billy."

"Yeah sure dad."

I went at a human pace up the stairs, I heard Charlie go on about a string of profanities down stairs commenting on my new found grace, and wondering if I was on steroids. I sighed; I wish I could tell him. I switched into a pair of cut off, and a plain white t-shirt, and my older pair of converse. I quickly put my hair in a long braid. I looked at the mirror satisfied with my work. I stared at my appearance again; I could see why the male population was so interested. Though I felt nothing for them, I was still a plain Jane. I would never match up to the Quileute beauty. My cheek bones were more defined, my skin tan, but not overly so, my hair was darker, a mix between a dark brunet to a light black, it reached past my waist. I was taller 6'5 though Sam Uley grew taller he was 7'2, as did Jared 6'6. My muscles were there, but they weren't huge. Lastly my eyes, my original brown eyes framed thickly by lashes, though you could see the silver and blue flecks. I moved slowly from the mirror, I heard Charlie honk the horn. I growled, damn horn, it hurt my ears. I couldn't jump from the window it would give my old man a heart attack.

I jumped over the stair case quickly, pulling in Charlie's cruiser, a smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. I stared out the window looking at the trees, the never ending green, I always felt protected. Epically this green planet, I saw the familiar dirt rode to Billy's, I heard four heart beats. Though I was a tune to Billy heart beat as I with Charlie, I would be able to pick their heart beats out a mile. The other heart beats were adjusting witch that meant the duo in the garage. I sighed.

Jacob appeared from his secluded trail, hiding behind the bush. I stared at the thing as if were lit on fire.

"You know Jacob, spying on people is terribly rude." Charlie looked at me shocked, Jacob appeared from the bush a blush appeared over his russet skin, he wasn't wearing a t-shirt in this cold wind. I looked over at Charlie in this October weather. He wore a thick jacket and thick sweater. The affects are starting to kick in.

"Charlie ready to go fishing, last of the month." Billy had a slight smile set on his face, he nodded to me.

"Bella, Jared was looking for you; you might want to head over to Sam's place."

Jacob smile disappeared, I heard the two other heart beats came closer. I waved at Charlie he slightly grimaced.

"Bye dad, have fun."

I saw them disappear into the house. Talking quietly and things rustle inside the house. I turned running into the opposite direction, toward the forest. I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped turning around to find Jacob standing there.

"What do you want Jacob." I said it harder then I felt, I was getting ready to "phase" .And the elation was there. His footsteps altered, and soon came to a stop.

"Why you do it."

"Do what." I hissed, moving closer to the tree line. He caught my wrist, and for a fragment of that second I wanted nothing more but to rip his arm off. I growled, as I snagged my wrist away from him.

"Why did you join Uley's gang, that's not like you Bella, you don't even look like what you use too." I sighed looking into his eyes. He had no idea. None on what this was like, and I had a feeling he would take this hard.

"Jacob you'll understand one day." Heading into the tree line, almost out of his view.

"This is about Cullen isn't it?"

I stopped my anger, was getting out of control, I needed to leave, but I couldn't force myself to move toward Sam's direction. I snapped my head to Jacob. A growl came from my lips. I made sure I kept a human pace stomping toward his direction.

"This has nothing to do with_…him_." I stopped in front of him. I toward over him now but he would soon catch up he was 6'0 at the moment.

"And you better watch your fucking mouth, I don't care about that little leech any more, you know nothing Black." I sneered. My bitter side came out. Jacob stared wide eyed over my frame. I heard paws come closer, and smelt the change in the air. Footsteps, dragging themselves toward my direction. That heart beat I knew anywhere, Jared. Quil and Embry can racing toward Jacob, stopping right behind him. I was slightly shaking; I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder.

"Stay calm Bells ignore the ignorant little puppies."

I started calmly breathing through my nose. My muscles started slowly relaxing.

"Thanks Red I owe you one."

He nodded, "I hold you to that, three things of the famous Swan lasagna should do that." He whispered Jacob wouldn't be able to hear.

"Done"

I turned not looking toward the trio.

"Leave me alone, unless you want to get hurt." Jared nodded smirking at them, agreeing with me. "You need to stay away from Swan Jacob, I wouldn't bring Eddie boy back into the picture Bella despises the name, I pretty sure you heard of the Laruen Mallory incident."

I watched Jared reenter the tree line. I sat on the wet ground, my head in my hands. I almost ripped my friends head off over a name. I pulled my own skin tightly hoping it would ease some of the tension.

Jared caught up with me, we were out of sight from the blacks place, though I could still hear them. Jared sat beside me, probably feeling the same way. He had a fight with Paul, they were best friends. For a long time, I patted Jared's back.

"I know, Paul is coming close too, though I never really met him, you want to head to Sam's."

"Yeah"

"So tell me about Paul."

He sighed; his eyes were filled with grief.

"He met in first grade, we always kind tag teamed. When we got in fights, we grew up with one another, Paul really never had a family, he never knew his dad, and his mom left him, with her boyfriend about a year ago. I was there for him, he was there for me. He has a bad temper like you, and its only gotten worse, and since I'm starting school again tomorrow, it's gonna to be hard Bella."

I sighed; we were walking at a human pace, through the old trails. I still could smell my scent from last night's patrol. And the broken tree, I punched Monday.

"I can see how you feel, but tomorrow I think something is going to happen, I saw you dream the other night, and you had an arm around another girl."

Jared chuckled "Jealous Swan."

"No not really, being around an air head he likes to look at my ass all the time, deflates my ego, I hope to god the unlucky girl that gets you, straights you out."

He growled, as I rolled my eyes.

"So what was like to date the leech?"

I huffed. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Well can't a wolf be curious I mean you were a former leach lover according to Sam."

"I still love him, as much as I hate him, I love him, he was my first love, and he went through so many things for me, protected me, but sometimes when I look back, I felt controlled, you know he could never read my mind, though I can see why now, he also had a lot of blood lust, but ignored it every day, went through pain, so he could be with me, but to leave me and never take in account what he was doing to me… hurt me so bad, made me turn bitter."

Jared looked at me, confusion took over his features; tracing over the crescent scar that would remain n over my skin for the rest of my life.

"I can see, though that was stupid. "

'Love makes us see differently from everyone else, I didn't see him as a monster, it was that boy from 1918 I loved so much, I didn't care for the money, the house, just him, I can't tell you the countless times he wanted to spoil me, I hated it, he couldn't understand why I wouldn't except them either. "

"How far did the spoiling go?"

"He wanted to buy me an Audi."

Jared raised his eyebrows.

"I know."

"Bella, Jared…"

I looked up nearing Sam's house. The flowers outside the house were slowly beginning to die. Sam was waiting impatiently. We quickly raced into the house for the official pack meeting. I could smell the food Emily cooked, Jared mouth hung open, as the scent caught his nose.

"You're so gross at times you know that?"

"I know babe, can't help it."

I slightly growled and hit him upside the head. He growled back but once Emily put the food on the warren table, he no longer cared, going off like an animal. I rolled my eyes. Emily slapped his hand away.

"Leave some for your sister, and brother. "

Emily slightly smiled, giving me a quick hug.

"How you been Em?"

"Good Bella, Jared giving you any trouble?"

"Naw, surprisingly he can behave, when he wants to." I said sitting down grabbing two muffins.

"You really have to leave Bella."

"I'm only going to be gone for a while, Charlie is not agreeing with me, but I need to find the Mayberry's. They could help me; I don't want to hurt anyone accidently. Plus, I could work on my fighting, I don't know how to phase in my other forms, and you can't forget that last week I burnt a 200ft tree down in a matter of seconds with my hand. "

She sighed.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Relax Em, I'm only going to be gone for a month or two if my training doesn't go so bad."

"Do you even know where the Mayberry's are at?"

"No but I heard the control over Canada and southern green land."

"It won't be so hard." I finished my muffin's up quickly. Sam reentered the house, his eyes set I n a hard glare, they slightly softened when he saw Emily, he quickly strode over toward her, I turned away giving them their privacy.

"Can't you take that somewhere else I'm eating here." Sam growled. Though slightly smirked at him.

"Nope"

Jared grumbled, turning away from them, profanities coming from his mouth.

After everyone was done, Emily went into the kitchen finishing up.

"Today I found a hiker in the woods, dead with leech scent all over it."

"Did you see what it looked like?" I said my voice higher then what it should be.

"No, I caught the scent though, it's only a few hours old, so it's still in Washington."

"That doesn't matter some of them have powers, or can travel way faster than others." I sighed.

"That's true, but if it's that close it would come for easy prey."

"True they do tend to wait it out a few weeks then, move on, I remember the nomad coven that once came to forks, they were here for a few week s then were moving on."

Sam sighed, kicking back in his chair. Jared tossed me the piece of cloth, I caught the scent easily. My nose twitched, disliking the smell, its smelled like bleach with a hint of rain, easy enough to catch on. Though it wasn't a female scent so you could tell this was clearly a male.

"We know that you are leaving Bella, though are you still going to be loyal to this pack, when you come back."

"Of course, though can you do me a favor."

Jared perked up.

"Keep an eye on Charlie; make sure, he's safe."

Sam nodded.

"Can you tell us all you can about vampires."

I knew this was a test, but I trusted them, and I knew they would be there for me, if I needed their help.

"Their extremely fast, strong, their bloodlust came be so out of control, the Cullen's never really explained all the details, they left a lot of information out, especially Edward they didn't want to explain a lot of things to me. But I remember that most red eye covens travel with their mates usually, three is an extremely unusual pair. Very uncommon, some have powers, Edward had mind reading, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could control emotions. There are different types of vampires, trackers, hunters,….ummmmm…. There were the kings."

"Kings" Jared looked at Sam. His eyes stared at me, asking me if it was true.


	4. Saving a life

This was hard to explain the look in his eyes was a slight terror; I could tell Emily was listening in but Jared and Sam did not take notice. His confidence was over shown, the calm façade took over.

"It's also not safe for me to be here, since the Cullen's weren't allowed to tell me their secret, and they the Volturi might find out, though Carsile didn't approve of their ways, so I truly don't know, I only know what they look like the Cullen's never told me much of them, in fact they didn't even tell me about you ." Besides the Cullen's weren't the only family with a secret. I looked away from them both, they became my family in such a short time all three of them Emily, Sam, and yes, Jared. Jared eyes flashed to mine a strong emotion were there, I knew he looked at me as his sister as did Sam. Emily considered me her best friend; she was able to get everything out and not worry to spill the secrets. This family I must soon let go, I could feel my own blood lust rise. I hope the Mayberry's can help me, these days I could feel myself drain. The loss of power caused me to bleed out my own blood with each change. You could tell this was not human blood it was so much darker. I sighed in annoyance, I was shacking slightly the Cullen's were the fuel to my anger. I felt the bitter smile return to my face, one not only Sam has seen from me, but from his ex-fiancé Leah. I could feel her own anger, when we visited the clear water home for official pack business. I looked at the symbol on my arm; she would glare from the stairs especially at Sam; which we would have to do again today, for the pack bonfire.

"Bella, though you were a leech lover your always welcome here, Emily can't dare to part with you, nor can Jared, you also grew on me too, just come back soon, and find any information you can."

"Will do boss."

He growled at me, he always hated being treated above the rest. I simply winked at him, I could hear Emily's giggling in the kitchen. I turned away and watched Jared gorge three muffins down his throat, Emily slid between me and Sam. Her cinnamon scent driving Sam crazy. I looked at the clock and had patrol. Sam did the same and nodded at me, I could hear daemon growl in agreement. I felt him clawing his way through my back, after all I was his host. I pulled my converse off with ease running toward the tree line Jared's scent hung in the air it was slightly fresh an hour old, from where we came earlier. I smelt the scent of oncoming rain, it was going to storm and bad. My patrol had to be this hour? I dove it wriggling behind my favorite changing tree. I started slipping off the clothes so my metal armor doesn't get in the way.

"Change" I heard daemon whisper. As if he was in the wind itself, I knew he was evil, though I belonged in the darkness; i was apparently good with weird. I accepted the evil things around me and never thought them evil. The darkness wasn't evil just misunderstood, or to me it was.

"The Mayberry family's granddaughter Katrina is of light…" daemon whispered to me

I didn't care, if there was too much light in the world everyone would see themselves fit any anything under would be undesirable, un-wanted, killed. If there was too much dark the world would fall to destruction. I was a mile out; I dug my hand in the tree making it crack under my fingertips. The metal slithered from my skin, it thundering pain hurt me, as if I was breaking every one of my bones. I cried out in pain, I could feel the blood pour out of my skin. I needed something, something bad.

"Energy'', Daemon whispered

"Not that shit again" I growled.

He smirked in my head, his steel eyes Turing red. I stood straight up as the pain eased; the rain was washing the now dry blood of my bare skin. I looked at my gauntlet, the silver shining it was dangerous looking even for the wolves. I could claw through their hides in one swipe. The red ruby, showed something powerful underneath, as did my sapphire on my palm. I took my hair and quickly tied it in a large bun. I took the west side of lapush looking over the beach area. I heard humans babbling happily as the water rush against the sand. Childlike squeals brought old memories of my child hood, came flooding back to me. I need to hit up north near the mountains.

"HELPP…" A child screeched. I cut through the woods, near the commotion could be another prank, or some sick joke one of the teens are playing. Plus the Forks girls have been famously known to be scared by any little dead thing. I turned my steel eyes, to a screaming child, being carried out. The mother not even paying attention to her own child, talking stupidly on a cell phone. "Help… "The girl cried loud enough to reach the mothers ears. I shifted in my regular form, slipping on my cut offs and sports bra. I ran out of the woods rushing past the mother whom was crying drawing a crowd in. She was too deep in the water her inflatable chair sailing out. I ran onto the cliff the tress blocked the human eyes were on the crying child. I felt the wind hit my face, she was starting to go under the currents were too strong for her. The bun fell out; my dark black hair fell loose. I felt the water hit my face, my adrenaline rush was getting stronger, I held my breath there was so much seaweed it was hard to detect the small child. Her dark hair caught my eyes, her tiny figure falling to the sea floor, the water was freezing to my skin though everything I touched these days were cool. I could hear her light heart beat fading. I swam at a inhuman pace, grabbing her, maybe a little too hard. She would probably bruise after this. My own body started screaming for breath. I kicked hard through the currents, they couldn't pull me under. I caught the surface her small heart was giving out. Daemon just rolled his eyes in the back of his head this child wasn't important to him. He much rather leave her to die. The mother was waiting on the shore sobbing; I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. I held the small child bridal style, her heart was giving out and fast. I learned cpr from Sam, it was one of those must know how's. I eased the small body to the ground pumping her heart beat, trying to give breath. I repeated this this six times. Finally her small heart was pumping again. The mother hung over me asking me questions, coming off in chocking sobs. I wouldn't answer, though, she didn't deserve the answers to. I was about to tell her to shut up, but the young girl's eyes opened. Her lungs taking in the air, coughing, up the unwanted amount of seawater. I sighed in relief I felt an audience stare on my back their eyes burning down on my back .Her brown eyes taking in her surrounding you could tell she was native, she was either Makah or Quileute.


	5. Leah

The mother stole the young girl out of my arms, sobbing comforting words. Saying she was sorry, and told the child to never do such things again. I sighed I saw Embry and Quil in the crowd. Their stares hard, I turned toward the native mother.

"You shouldn't be blaming the child, the water currents were too strong and carried her with her chair, you simply weren't paying attention to her, and she called for help several times. You need to put that cell phone up and pay a little more attention to your daughter worse things could happen." I said my bitter side came out. I glared slightly at her. I turned away from her heading back into the tree line, away from the small audience.

"Where do you get off, I'm older then you, you don't know…"

I cut the seething little woman off, and laughed bitterly.

"Your daughter almost died, I might not be the most angelic thing that saved her, but I have a mother just like you, and I have seen thing's beyond your little imagination, it's my duty to protect the people her even though I not native, keep your kid safe, is all I'm asking, cause next time somebody might not be there next time."

I head back through the tree line. I heard soft footsteps coming my way, along with a frantic heartbeat. I turned around looking at the small girl, she looked terrible, but that's what near death experiences looks like. I heard the protesting mother in the back ground.

"Thank you" she coughed in a raspy voice. I turned to look her in the eye, she smiled lightly at me. Looking oddly green under her natural dark skin, her eyes wet from recent tears.

"Your welcome." I said lightly giving my best smile.

"My name Claire." She couldn't be no more than two.

"Bella" she nodded and smile again, the mother caught up to us sending a glare at my way, I smiled back which pissed her off even more. Claire waved at me, her mother walking away with angry footsteps. Though I swear there was a resemblance somewhere. I sighed I need to get back at my patrol; leeches were hanging around the area. This was going to be a long patrol, and I had to re-shift. I ran at a inhuman pace enjoying the speed that came with this life, it was getting dark three more hours and I would have to get Billy and Harry. I swung into an open area latching onto a tree, smelling the area for scents, none out the ordinary. I heard the small rodents fighting in a small bush. The endless deer running in the opposite direction, the tree with claw marks marking this as our territory. I ran across then nonvisible boundary line, running toward my house checking the scents, since it was a hot spot for vamps. Nothing. I jumped again over the fallen tree covered in moss in my trail, same scent. I sighed, this was a boring day. I looked at the sky the sun was setting over the clouds. It was time to get Billy. I plunged faster in to the forest testing myself; maybe I'll beat my record. I heard a set of paws, coming in my direction. I saw the mahogany colored fur wolf. He trotted beside me, putting a paw on his muzzle. As if saying one minute, he left, but only for a second. I smelt the change in the air his human form walking at a human pace. "Sam heared about the drowning incident." He smirked

"So" I shrugged.

I sighed walking at a human pace getting close to the lapush border line.

"Billy's proud you saved that kid. Though that woman complained on the phone for hours, he wasn't too happy about that."

"Billy's always been a second father too me, so I imagine so, the old man still has a few kicks to him." I slightly chuckled. Jared nodded agreeing with me, but something was off. It was his eyes that gave it away.

"Paul.."

Thick emotions brimmed in his eyes, I sighed using my strength pulling him into a hug. He slowly put his arms around my waist crying. He dug his head into my shoulder, I felt the hot tears roll down my back.

"What happened" I asked lightly

He cleared his throat, "He said I betrayed him, basically, and some other stuff."

I patted his back lightly, "he join us soon, though this isn't the best life, he'll understand and forget everything else."

He nodded.

"Sorry to pull that on you Bella."

He jumped over the river with ease, I pounced over, Jared caught my arm making sure I didn't fall in.

"Thanks."

Listing to the babble of the small river, you could see the fish that swam in it, I got to tell Charlie about this small spot. Jared put his hands in his pockets. As we approached the blacks tree line. There he was the old man himself, waiting for us, with beer sitting on top of his lap. Sam must have called earlier.

"You did good Bells, Heard what you did today. "

"Thanks Billy, you told Charlie didn't you."

His smile got brighter.

"I swear you two gossip like two old women."

Jared chuckled quietly, I smacked his shoulder. Showing him my annoyance, his face turned into a pout, forming puppy dog eyes.

"Hey what was that for " Jared said faking hurt.

"You know what." I said in an irritated voice, Billy chuckled again.

As I willed him on the dirt road, guess Jake wasn't around. Jared walked quietly beside me, sometimes looking at Billy then me, or the trees. I pulled into the Clearwater's drive. Pulling Billy by his truck, Jared staying by him. I walked up to the steps, Sue grabbing the door wide open.

"Hey Bella, Harry inside, I heading off to the diner, you can go in sweetheart."

She smiled. I nodded. Saying a milled thank you as she left. I heard two heart beats in the house. Please be Seth, please be Seth, please be….

"We got the Hero of the day."-A obnoxious whinny voice said. God damn it, I could never catch a break could I. At least Sam wasn't around, Harry was in the basement. I smiled, my ultraviolet white sharp teeth, they looked almost like a dogs canine.

"Yeah, so what's the bitter bitch witch of the west doing at home, on a weekend, what no friends left."

Her tan skin became so red, that's she looked like a tomato ready to pop.

"What no come backs, I surprised; maybe you should shut the hell up before you start bull shit Leah."

I turned away from her, ignoring her, which mad her grow angered. Jared started chuckling outside listening to her whinny insults. Guess she wines like a bitch too.

"That's enough Leah, leave the girl alone before she does something to you I wouldn't mess with Bella."

"_Wise man."_ Daemon said. I nodded in agreement.

"You ready ."

He nodded bringing his own food. I grabbed it from his hands, listening to his heart, something was off about it.

Jared loaded Billy's wheel chair in the back of the truck, as Harry climbed in the driver's side. We hopped in the back.

"I swear Bells you sound like a second Paul."

"Takes a bitter bitch to know one." I said simply looking away. Watching the last few minutes' of the sunset.

"Bella" Emily called me. I smiled taking the food from her hands, she hugged me tightly.

The bonfire was flickering. They used driftwood so it was blue and green flames. Sam smiled also, sitting beside old Quil, having a spot ready for Emily. Jared was snooping into the bags already. I growled lightly at my brother, he slightingly growled back, but playfully. We ate lightly or at least me and Emily did, Sam and Jared went right to work eating all the food. Billy rolled up getting everyone's attention, Tonight we bring the attention on Bella's departure, we all know that she is leaving, so she can learn and practice her family history, but we must recognize the fact on how she is important to us, but not only to us but the pack, and lapush as well. So the council has decided many things, first off Bella you are now an official member of Lapush, a citizen as you will, you have tribe rights. "He said everyone nodded to this.

"Second we hand you this Bella a pack journal which every pack member has one, that has ever phased." He chuckled at my expression, as did everyone else. I traced over the leather made journal the Quileute symbol stood proudly on it. No one else besides a phased pack member has one of these, especially and outsider. Something also landed on me, a leather necklace. I looked up, Old Quill smiled at me. It had a brass Quileute symbol on it as well, on it had four leather strings with four beads tied off in opposite sides.

"Third Bella gets to choose tonight's story." Billy smiled at me already knowing which one it is.

"The Third wife." I whispered.


	6. Tears

I stared at the bright full moon, taking in my favorite story, as Billy's voice hummed it over. I swear you could feel the magic roll off in waves as he spoke. Sometimes I wish they would remember the third wife's name. She was nothing mythical, or supernatural; just human, an actual human saved the tribe for once. She sacrificed herself for her husband and her sons.

I lightly traced the leather bound book that was now mine. The creases in the leather, which made the book look older "which it probably was". The pages were blank and thick, Quileute symbol stood proudly against the leather bound book. The brass gleamed brightly against the blue flames. I idly traced the necklace around my throat. Laughing in contempt, I looked around the bonfire remembering the faces around the bonfire. I had a gut feeling I wasn't coming home soon. Sam smiled at me from across the fire his bright teeth gleamed against his russet skin. Though soon as it came it went, he turned toward his Emily. The cord held them tighter together, Sam's hands shot down toward Emily's instantly, as if seeing the sun for the sun for the first time….

I turned away from their affection, I felt Jared's stare and smiled slightly at him. Billy stared going over the cold one's treaty. Once I heard Carsile's name, my back tensed. Sam saw my stiff frame, he nodded relieving me. I left without a goodbye, I felt the tears blur in with my vision.

"_Why do you let that leech get to you" Daemon screeched slightly, causing my head to ring. _

"_**You know why" I growled irritated**_

I walked at an inhuman pace; feeling the soft dirt under my feet. I heard the swift rustle of leaves and

the rodents heart beats as the softly hummed to their own tune. I couldn't breakdown here, my body pushed itself faster, getting the pain through legs, it felt good. The power under my legs, going past my limit, my heart slowly grazed itself, the holes stinging badly, severely, so painfully. I fell to the forest floor; all the power left like it came. I closed my eyes taking in the holes, the pain, taking me in with them. This was the only thing I felt these days, was pain. I dug my nails into the tree beside me; my right hand automatically went around my torso. I held myself tighter, as if that would keep me together. But I knew, I knew I fell apart and all the pieces were either broken or gone. I was like a house, on the outside I looked okay, until you actually looked through the window. I cursed under my breath as my finger nails started to bleed. My heart grazed again the holes making themselves known. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks; I tried to hold them back, but they had a mind of their own. I couldn't stop them from falling.

No anger, no fury, no bitterness, just pain. I felt my eyes darken, as they changed. Daemon said nothing, usually he would intercede though I knew he was letting me have my space. Normally he would keep a light babble in the back of my mind. This scared me, I felt alone. Though I would visit him in my dreams, it wasn't like that though. I had my nightmares; Charlie once or twice had to come in the room. This was my fault, most of the time it was. I had to love_…him…_ Though he no longer loves me, _his __**pet. **_ Charlie's brown eyes in worry, I tried to hide this from him. He was a smart man, and I knew he had already figured it out. I knew I wasn't the only one with problems, Jared, Emily, and Sam; had their fair share of drama.

Ed…_his _image suddenly came to my mind. Sometimes I was grateful that I wasn't a shape shifter, would know how often I think of _…them…_Most of the time, I would hold onto him, of try to his image was fading away, sometimes I couldn't remember the plains of his face, or how long his hair actually was. I could feel more tears brim in my eyes, I wanted him, and I want him still, so bad. And the rest of my family that was taken from me, I didn't care how it was, me wanting a leech. I didn't see that part of them, nor did I see that part of the wolves. I sighed mentally, I'm such a selfish brat, and a whinny one at that. Though I was also a monster now a dangerous one, I could kill them all, with one blow.

"_Yes, Isabella, you need too." Daemon whispered. _

I loved them all so much, but they took everything from me, and ripped it from me. They didn't even care for me, they probably knew of victoria, might as well get rid of the defenseless human. So the Volturi wouldn't know, wouldn't punish them for breaking the law. But why do I still love them, even though they threw me away so easily? I curled slightly in a ball, trying to hold myself together. I grabbed my leather book beside me holding it to my chest as if would heal me. I loved the family I have now, I was grateful; for what I have with Emily, Sam hell even Jared. Something was missing, and I knew something was. Something that will always be missing, something that I will never be able to heal. I looked at Emily and Sam every day, I once had that, and I was jealous, and very envious. I could relate to Leah, but we never cared for one another, she held all her hate against everyone else. Though we could agree on one thing neither one of us wanted a pity party.

I heard twigs crack in the distance; the animals in the area were far off gone. I slowly stood up, taking in the eerie sound that echoed through the trees. I quickly looked around my surroundings; the dead flowers hung everywhere, the most perfect symmetrical circle I have ever seen. I shook my head how in the did I end up here? I breathed in the scent, I was so stupid. This was the only true place I held the memory of him. Even though the flowers were dead; you could still the scent in the air. I heard a pair of feet approach me, there was no heartbeat. I sighed it would be too painful for me to change; there would be too much blood. Fate, hated me; always trying to take me out, maybe I had some crazy bad luck power I was born with.

"BE ALEART" Daemon screamed.

My senses became haywire, watching the trees the leech would soon approach. He must have smelt my blood from earlier. My muscles tensed, getting ready for the fight that would soon take place.

Daemon kept growling loud and fierce in the back of my mind.

"Shut the up." I growled back. My eyes snap up to the vamp in front of me. My mind went blank, I relaxed slightly.

"Laurent" I breathed slowly.

Laurent was also shocked, his face studying my features, disbelief etched his face.

"Bella" his smile came to his face, arms out as a gesture to hug me, but suddenly dropped them.

"What are you doing here, aren't you like a pet of the Cullen's, you look so much more defined, my dear, and in such a short time, I didn't know humans could age this fast."

"No I not a pet, nor will I ever be."

A dark red energy spread around his body, my throat became dry, as my body screamed for this. The demon welling inside his body, clawing his throat, its green eyes looking at me, hissing in disbelief. It was such an ugly creature as well, its skin ragged.

"I thought you were with the Denali coven in Alaska."

I caught the sight of his burgundy orange eyes, they were almost red, feeding on humans I suppose. He was the one feeding on the hikers, and leaving their remains. I felt my hands heat up; I had to hold down the fire, keep the human charade, well at least form now any way.

"I had a problem keeping up with the diet; it isn't as appetizing as human blood." His French accent was leaking through.

I snorted "Yeah I guess a three-hundred year old vampire couldn't lay off the candy, typical."

"You are not afraid of me, are you Bella, how interesting, tell me, Where are your precious Cullen's now, the house was empty, no scent, faded months ago."

"I don't care for my little leeches, there gone, so I am supposed to cry for them, they're gone, they left."

I chocked I could feel my heart shatter, my hands started to heat up; but his energy, I craved it, it was so blood red, my throat heat was becoming the surah desert. Dry, it was my worst distraction at this moment, though I could feel my mouth water.

"So you're to kill me?" I said my face blank, putting on the Sam Uley mask; my voice calm, unafraid. His eyes perked up to meet mine again, the wind blew slightly bring my scent toward him. Another storm will be starting soon, and I didn't want to get caught in the rain, again.

"I'm doing this as a favor to victoria." I felt my face harden.

"Victoria, why is the little wench coming for me?'' I said, I knew she was coming, the dreams never proved wrong. The Cullen's plan taking place, they wanted to get rid of me, and they didn't have to do it.

I started to speak again but he cut me off, I growled slightly though it looked like he didn't hear me , he stepped forward coming closer walking in a predatory like step. I let him keeping my human façade, well until the time was right.

"I'm doing this as a favor to victoria, though as well as you, she has something g planned for you."

His orange eyes staring at me like a fiery blaze.

" And what does she have planned for me?"

I whispered, already knowing she wanted my blood on her hands. I knew it was going to something slow, painful for sure. Laurent stepped closer toward me, the scent, and hard, giving me my own personal headache. Where was the pack, when you needed them? The wind blew hard again, Laurent's eyes snapped onto me again."

"I'm sorry but your scent is so mouthwatering…"

I growled pushing him into a tree, I ran toward him, fast so he couldn't see my movements.

"How?"

"What does Victoria have planned, tell me, and I'll let you live. Just never return her unless I say so."

I knew the wolves would only get him anyway they needed some fair game. I grabbed his throat, as I closed my eyes exhaling through my nose.

"Please I need to protect my family, no harm will come to you, WHAT DOES SHE HAVE PLANNED?"

"What…what are you."

I smiled

"I never knew vampires could stutter. Please Laurent; just tell me and your free to go."

"An army ." He whispered.

"An army of what." I growled.

He sighed. " Newborns, she can't get passed the wolves, then she will create an army of newborns."

"New vampire's why does that make a difference."

" You don't get it Bella, newborns there dangerous, out of control, they have more strength, and blood lust then a regular vampire."

"Why?"

"Human blood makes us strong, there is human blood still in their system, after they change until they get too old."

"It makes them stronger than a regular vampire." My eyes started to dart toward the morning sun. I could hear a set of paws in the distance. Jared. Laurent began to sparkle slightly, his diamond like skin showing itself.

"Run, Laurent go back to Denali, the others are going to kill you now, believe me, and run."

He darted through the trees, without hesitation, Sam came through the trees as did Jared. I point my hand in the direction he went in.

They nodded their oversized heads; Laurent couldn't get away fast enough, oh well. I heard a loud thundering sound, as a fire crackle in the distance. As a purple smoke began to arise, smelling like a disgusting heavy perfume. Jared came back in his human form, wearing only cut-offs. The familiar pain stayed through my chest, I felt Jared's arm fall around my shoulders. I glanced around the meadow once more. The long dead grass was like a sea of brown water flowing with the wind as it came. I picked my leather book back up.

"Everything is passed down from father to son." Billy said

"How, surely you have to tell the legends to the tribe over and over."

The old man smiled, he held up a leather bound book, with a carved Quileute protector symbol of the spirit wolf.

"This was my father's." He said softly.

"Ephraim?"

He sat back and laughed in his will chair, enjoying the look on my face.

I grabbed my necklace again, this was to show that I was now a part of the tribe. I smiled lighty playing with the red beads. Jared eyes darted toward the sun again.

"Well Bella guess you stayed out all night. "

"Yeah something like that."

I threw my hair over my shoulder; it looked like a birds nest, mud caked my hair, as did twigs.

My clothes, or what was the rest of them, were practically scraps. I sighed, tasting the scent that was lingering in the air.

"Come on Bells, there is a river east from here." Jared said.

"Yeah the one I left my clothes by."

He nodded heading in the bushes, I heard Sam howl. I jumped lightly in the tree branches; I looked down Jared perched by a tree. I sighed digging my nails into the soft bark as we ran. He was leading the way wasn't familiar with the river bank, and vamps had a in vantage to that. I took clothes out the small opening of the tree, as well one of Jared's shirts. I heard Jared splash into the freezing water.

"What are you waiting for Swan."

I growled at the air head, I pounced of the branch, spinning gracefully onto the ground, with a soft thud. I looked at the small rock beside me. I kept my clothes on; I ripped my shorts further of my thigh, I tied my ripped shirt further up my stomach as I set my clothes neatly on a rock.

"Swan"

"Shut up you pig, I'm going in give me a moment." I snapped. I heard him chuckle. I glanced at the rock beside my foot again; I felt my lips tug into a smile.

"Jared." I said in a sweet voice. He eyed me suspiciously across the lake, slight fear in his eyes. He turned away slightly, getting at a safe distance. Now was my chance, I threw the rock at just the right angle. His hand flashed at his head.

"Owe Bella."

"Oh shut up." I growled. I jumped into the freezing water, it wasn't half bad. Though to a regular human it would be, I rubbed my temples trying to forget the night's events. I was officially leaving today, I sighed. I was 'packed' in a form of sense. Victoria was creating an army, I felt the water clean my skin, I sighed in contempt meant. I jumped easily out of the stream, Jared was already out. He was watching the cloudy sky, his face in frustration. I could walk through town now without too much gossip I grabbed the small bank card out my pockets. I need to make Charlie dinner plus the pack, thank god Emily would be coming by dropping off left overs. She had a chocolate cake that could win any man's heart.

"Where to now Bella." Jared sighed

"Avoiding lapush?" I asked.

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes, though I knew the same feeling. I smiled as we were walking down town forks major road, the voices of the town increased as me and Jared walked passed by. I heard Jared chuckle plenty of times; all the girls watching him down the road. The big ego airhead, I'll be glad when it inflates, and pops a big boom.

"Is that Isabella, the chief's daughter?"

"I didn't know that she joined the lapush gang?"

"Why would they be wearing those types of clothes in the middle of November?"

"Who is that with her, I think he is a part of the gang too, look they both have the same tattoo."

"They have to be on steroids, do you think the Chief knows?"

"Bella."

That voice, Angela? I turned to see the small slender girl, across the street. Her eyes glued with concern, and narrowed at Jared through the white frames of her glasses. Ben was beside her, held her tightly in his side. I haven't talked to them in weeks, hell in months. I mostly avoided everyone, especially my peers these days. Though Lauren deserved a piece of her own medicine, was I in control? It felt like it, I wasn't angry, sad yes, pain yes, but not angry. I sighed jogging down the street, Angela smiled at me. I heard Jared quickly pace beside me. I closed my eyes, but only for a second I was never a good friend to her. Her dark hair was pulled in a messy pony tail, she wore a thick sweater, and thick blue jeans, Ben wore similar things. They eyed me in disbelief, probably at the clothes I was wearing. I was clean, and I could no longer smell mud, or other foul odors. My clothing was simple as Jared beside me. A black sports bra and a pair of black cargo pants; Jared just wore the black shirt and his tan cut offs, we both wore worn down converse.

"Hey Ang, Ben what's up." I asked lightly.

"Hey Bella." Ben blushed boldly and turned his head in the opposite direction though eyed Jared wearily. Both Jared and I towered over them easily. Angela stood back from my now 6'7 frame Jared was 6'9 .I could see why she was slightly worried though, I use to be 5'1.

'Fine doing stuff you know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay Bella you never really talk to us anymore." I sighed already knowing that fact very well.

"Sorry guys I've been so busy, I've been doing stuff for lapush."

I wasn't lying, though I wasn't telling the truth either. Angela and ben nodded, probably heard all the rumors.

"Yeah, I heard, Sam's right." Ben said. Angela turned cherry red from this statement. Well I guess ben is in trouble later.

"Yeah, he's cool; he helps a lot, though most of the rumors aren't true." Jared nodded agreeing with me. I need to get home and pack, if I wanted to leave around ten.

"So I'll see you guys next year." I said, Angela's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she lightly asked

"You guys didn't hear, I'm leaving to help a friend in phoenix her mom is bad sick."

I said starting a story, so my disappearance wouldn't ask too muck question.

"Well I hope you come Bella, you promise you'll call me?" I smiled as brightly AS I COULD.

"Sure Angie."

"Hey Bella I've been wanting to ask you where did you get your necklace." She gazed at it.

"It was given to me by a friend in lapush." I said her eyes went to Jared looking question at him, oh god no.

"Old Quil made it for me." I corrected myself. She nodded, I sighed in relief. She nodded looking back to it, she also glared at my tattoo, as she did Jared's why did that thing always bring attention.

"Well me and Jared have to go, I'm making dinner for Charlie tonight, bye Ang, Ben." He blushed again, turning his gaze away from mine.

"Okay bye Bella, it was nice meeting you Jared."

Jared and I jogged through forks forest cutting through my trails, the old two story white house came to my view. Most of the neighbors eyed me and Jared, before the trees covered our figures. I climbed up on my tree, swinging my body like a skilled trapeze artist. My window was slightly crack opened, making it easy to break in to my room. The constant neighbors eyeing us as we walked, slowly so slowly we were covered by the trees blocking the nosey neighbors view, the asses could never leave anyone alone.

"Show off." Jared muttered. I laughed at his annoyed voice.

"Key is under the bush Jared." I heard him grumble a response, as I grabbed a white t-shirt, and later I'll through the scrappy clothes' in the washer. I put the leather made book onto my bed, as it landed with an audible thud. I glanced at myself in the mirror, looking at the girl that was not me, though she had my bitter smile, she had nothing else that was mine. Her dark tan skin, nothing on Emily's or Sam's dark color, but maybe like a volleyball player from phoenix she should have. Though her eyes stood out the most, she had a milk chocolate brown fused with silver flecks, they were framed with dark thick lashes, her eyes were mysterious like a dark power hid under them, a very dark power. Her eyes told a different story, sadness fused in them, but mixed different emotions entirely. In fact her entire beauty relied in a dark manor; you could tell she was far from an angle. Her entire face was, was changed, her bone structure looked like a models, and evil beauty lurked. High cheek bones, full lips, perfect brows, beautiful clear skin, which was not me. Her black hair went down in waves and curls behind her back, falling below her waist. In a way, I was the human version of Rosalie Hale, though I always envied her beauty, this was now not what I wanted. I felt Daemon smirk in the back of my mind, his bright teeth gleamed.

"You're supposed to be this way, after all you're a spirit, and you are my host Isabella."

"I know that, but this power is not what I want, but as long as I share my body with you, I keep your power in return, because if I die, you die as well."

He chuckled darkly, always with the sadistic sense of humor. I looked across the room the packed bags nagging me to leave.

"Bella hurry up."

I growled, Jared just knew how to get under my skin.

Why couldn't the ass leave the food alone in the store? I knew one thing Jared was never coming to the store with me again, I growled, his hand paused from touching the Cheetos bag. He shrugged it off and came to walk beside me giving me a cheeky grin as we walked, something was off. The stale air condition store air brought an unwanted scent toward my nose a heavy rose perfume assaulted them, I felt my nose scrunch up in dislike. Jared the idiot laughed at my expression, half the store's customers paused and watched us with an uneasy look. I slapped the back of Jared's head lightly, as if saying shut up out loud.

"Owe Bell god dammit." He cursed under his breath, I simply shrugged it off.

"Stop acting like a three year old then." I simply said, as I pushed my cart down the aisle, pulling at least a good four hundred dollars' worth of groceries for Charlie, and the pack while I was gone. Emily and sue promised they would cook for him. Thank god, I didn't want to neglect my father, and have him eating at the diner everyday again or call for pizza. The man already wanted to go for the heart attack meal choice.

"Still can't believe your leaving." Jared said quietly were no human could here.

"I have to you know that, I can't even change anymore I'll bleed too much, I need to know, besides I won't be there for too long, just to study, remember." I said

I knew there was a different case, a feeling told me so. I knew I was going longer then I should, but something was telling me to keep this from the pack.

"You should I don't like this band of mutts." Daemon whispered

"Shut you oversized bitch."

I heard him growling in the back of mind, a constant rumble in the back of my mind. Giving me a small headache, he was worse than Leah sometimes. Jared faltered in his steps coming into a complete halt. His eyes widened in fear, pushing me behind his back.

"What's wrong ?" I said my vision increase, searching for a threat, the slight prickle of metal trying to come from my fingertips.

"Paul's here, he's on the verge of shifting." He sighed in defeat, he started to shake, his body slightly quivering. I had a moment of the old me, the old Bella fighting her way back into my conscious, I grabbed his hand. He looked surprised, but only for a moment.

I saw a dark Indian man glaring across the aisle, if looks could kill. He had the body of a weightlifters, his hair was jet black, and slightly spiky the main style of what most boys had these days. His eyes told pure hatred, he glared at me especially, as if I were the fault of something. He held himself in the way that reminded me of Jasper instantly, a warrior like step of a soldier and if jasper were here he would agree. He would make a fine brother of the pack, but a complete hot head. I didn't have to get a feeling or a dream to know that, it was written all over his face. He was slightly shacking also, Red was right.

"Nice meeting the lovely couple of the hour." He said cocky. Jared was right about that also a male version of me, who knew?

"Awe the puppy being brave how cute." I said still irritated from Jared earlier. Jared looked at me like I was nuts, which I probably was a crazy ass bitch, I don't blame him. I turned away from them both carrying nine of twelve packs of soda. Paul eyed me in disbelief, looking at the tattoo. His eyes landed on my necklace, and looked at my hand in Jared's. I knew not to let go, he needed to stay calm, he needed me.

"So it's true you guys are on steroids."

"Not a chance, think what you want to think, were protector's not crack heads." I said lightly trying to lift the mood. Jared chuckled uneasily beside me.

"Your Bella Swan, aren't you Edward Cullen's girl." My body came to a stop, not wanting to move, the pain that ripped opened into my chest was like hell's fire blazing burning the muscle around my body. I wanted to scream, I closed my eyes my tears brimming them. Why does this hurt so much when it came from his mouth, I dislocated Lauren's nose last time I heard that name, why didn't I have the strength to do it now?

"I was." I whispered not looking at him, I pleaded Jared with my eyes, and he nodded with acknowledgement. Paul smirks as he folded his arms, as if he won.

" And your Paul Mereaz the man whore of lapush STD did you get this week from Erin Hollow."

He growled, though a slight pang went through my heart. I ignored it thinking about Eric he was probably the more infatuated with men then most women are. Though he was a good guy and the gossip of lapush he usually had me on the radar these days; the only white girl yet to join the lapush gang.

"Wow Jared you finally found a girl that has balls, what no primp bitch." He turned to Jared, his eyes a blazed. His shaking increased again. You could feel the anger roll of him in waves.

"No I'm his sister, and I protect my brother's at any cost, and will kill those who stand in my way, come on Jared, and I'm not afraid to be a bitter as bitch to an complete and utter asshole." But every step I took away from him felt like I haven't seen him from a lifetime. His energy aura anything you want to call it was amazing the wolf that was growing inside him, had not yet opened its eyes, like Red said he was very close. Sam would be keeping a close eye on him; he was closer than Embry or Jacob.

Jared, Emily smiled from the kitchen table Emily relaxed on my old man's leather couch, eating the way too big portion I mad for her. My bags were lined up at the door Charlie watch his game ignoring the young lupine beside him gorging the bag of Cheetos from the store. I saw Emily stand up again as Sam watched with amused eyes.

"Emily go sit down for once, my house, my rules." I sighed she smiled in defeat her scars catching the light of the television making them look darker.

"Sam, I need to tell you about today." Charlie looked up in interest, his eyes uneasy at the sight of him. He gracefully walked into the kitchen; I quickly opened the oven door to check on the fish. I was trying to get on Charlie's good side tonight; nothing beats Harry's fish fry. I stared at him with hard eyes.

"Everyone knows I'm leaving, for the chance to learn about who and what I am. But the black haired leech today in the woods, the one you killed, gave me some information about another, that and he friend of the Denali."

"He had a mate didn't he?" Sam asked wirily I didn't blame him we all had long ass patrols.

"Yes, but she was from the Denali coven I believe and since you made the treaty with the Cullen's she should not be allowed to touch without their permission."

"And the other."

"Want's my blood, my scent will lead her out of the Olympian area, she wants me, not the pack."

He nodded

"Can you.." I heard Charlie's footsteps approach the kitchen door, Sam quietly down at the table as I turned toward the oven. His eyebrows furrowed, watching Sam with a distrustful look. He gave Charlie an polite nod.

"Yeah Dad." He jumped at the sound of my voice, he sighed as he rubbed his head. I heard his heart rate picking up slightly.

"Can you hand me a beer Bells and a soda form Emily." He asked. I nodded

"Sure Dad, oh and Bells good job on those grades." I nodded. It never hurt to have a photographic memory, though it could get annoying.

"Hey Bell can you get me a soda too." I heard Jared call. Charlie walked out of the kitchen; he rolled his eyes as his mustache twitched slightly already knowing the outcome. I aimed the soda carefully not wanting to alarm Charlie. Jared eyes were focused on the game, he caught the soda. Not even looking, Charlie watched amazed at our reflexes.

"You're going to have to better next time Bell."

"Oh you know me Red, I will." I said evilly, a dark sadistic chuckle escaped from my lips. I smelt Charlie's fear coming from his recliner. Jared swatted his hand playfully at me, I rolled my eyes. I walked quietly back into the kitchen, pulling out the fish, it was already seven o'clock. I needed to call a taxi now. I held up my finger as saying one minute, I answered all the questions to an overly fake voice on the phone.

"Alright miss your cab will be there in half an hour."

"Thanks." I said hanging up, the old phone hasn't changed since the ninety's Charlie needed caller id.

I turned to Sam.

"Just protect Charlie for me, and please make sure he has something good to eat." I asked

Sam smiled his overly bright teeth.

"Sure no problem Bella."

"Are you sure you need to go Bells isn't there a relative?" Charlie asked for the fifth time the taxi driver was getting annoyed and huffed quietly. I watched the pack wave from the door, I know they'll take care of him.

"Yeah dad that's all she has is her mom; I'm her best friend I need to go."  
"You behave up there, no partying or nothing." He smiled

"Since when was I the one to party." I said He smiled giving me an awkward goodbye. I smiled as I shuffled with my things.

"Yeah bye dad, see you before senior year."


	8. Mayberry meeting

The air was thick in the small cab; listening to the driver's heartbeat gave me some ease. I hung around  
too many unnatural monsters these days. This was nice to have something normal, see someone normal. My mind tried to travel back to Arizona, my mother and phil. What would have happened if I stayed? I remember her pleading question, "Are you sure you want to do this Bella, you don't have to go." Fate gave me that choice, though I never knew it meant dating a vampire and then meeting a wolf pack. My quivered, as I thought of the family of vampires, or the Olympic coven. Soon the green tree's disappeared, with the busy roads of Seattle. The annoying buzz of airplanes took the wanted peace; I heard the cab driver shift in his seat. "Miss?" My head snapped instantly to his wandering eyes. He cleared his throat, "That will be forty-two fifty." I rolled my eyes, his eyes travel from my face. You could feel the anxiety, my bottle emotions tried to leak through, I felt disgusted yes, but I held my tongue, Sam would be proud. I grabbed my purse from my side, the only one I had anyway. I paid him I could feel his eyes travel down my back as I left the car. I threw my duffel bag easily over my shoulder, ignoring the stares and cat calls men were giving me. All of them were disgusting, though I would no longer be the helpless seventeen year old girl again. I looked at the airplane ticket in my hand. I hope you're in Greenland Mayberry, hopefully Daemon wouldn't be wrong. I could hear him growl in the back of my head. The sun decided to show through the clouds, warming my skin, but only for a moment before another drizzle started. A long sigh left my lips, my quick pace heading toward the airport where I was greeted by another fake smile.

" I hope you found everything to your liking, thank you for choosing Greenland airlines." The overly tan blonde said, she looked slightly like Lauren, with her light natural blonde hair. Her body language showed more than a preference toward me, I just smiled ignoring the fact. I sat in coach next to a young mother she was maybe a year older then I. Her son started screaming, as my nose twitched in annoyance. Her eyes in slight fear of the screaming child; he wailed louder as more passengers looked in our direction. Her husband sat down next to her holding a warm bottle. The child still cried, as the young parents tried feeding him. I held my hands out instantly for some unknown reason. I was never the one for children; I could go without the spit bubbles or the throw up. The mother cautiously handed her child over her hands slightly trembled as the husband looked at me in disbelief. The infant instantly calmed in my arms, its soft yawn formed a perfect o. I smiled, the cute face rubbed his face, as he fisted in his tiny hands in my hair gurgling happy. I heard most of the passengers instantly sigh in relief. "Thank god." Someone whispered too low for others to hear. I laughed softly at the relief in the atmosphere I could practically taste it on my tongue. Most males looked in my direction, I sighed and quickly calmed down.

"How, I usually can't get him to sleep like that." The woman asked, she was attractive for a woman she was small, her breast size slightly larger than most though that was probably just had this child. Her hair was cut short, it slightly went past her ears cut in a bob like style.

"I'm Casey by the way and this is my husband Ryan and the child your holding is Chris ." I smiled politely at them both looking down at the small child sleeping on my torso. His head buried in the crook of my neck. I returned reading the language of the Danish, I was almost done. I had two pages left.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." My voice sang sounding like its usual wind chimes. The couple fell back in their seats relaxing to the now peaceful room.

"Good evening passengers will be taking off, please buckle up and enjoy Greenland airlines." I picked up the small Greenland dictionary memorizing the words in my mind, as the child sat content in my arms. As the plane started to take off, the woman turned her head again looking at the time on her watch.

"So what is someone like you going to the barren parts of Greenland?" Casey asked her brown eyes focused on the conversation.

"I'm going to see an old family friend the Mayberry's." I said keeping my voice professional like it was a business meeting, which in a way it was. Casey's eyes widened her eyes in shock.

"The Mayberry family, Ryan works with them." His shocked eyes turned toward me a knowing look came to his eyes. I sighed in relief I wouldn't half to search for them thank gods. But what shocked me was how his posture changed it was almost rigid, he knew what I was no doubt. His eyes went toward his sleeping child, he was very alarmed. His wife looked at him, worry etched her features. I calmly handed her the baby, Ryan slowly relaxed.

"Ryan I was wondering if you could give me directions to the Mayberry home, I could pay you if you wish." I said softly as I could, his heartbeat started to pick up but nodded numbly. I didn't like the reaction he had toward me, was this still a good idea? They are of light, as I am of dark though I separate from Daemon never wished to harm anyone, well almost everyone. My mind going back toward…._him; while_ my heart did a double take though I was getting good at saying Cullen. I was a broken little girl sometimes, and the fact scared me. "What's your last name Bella?" Ryan asked his wife had confusion written over her face. I exhaled "Swan." I said simply hiding the emotions easily in my voice. His eyes had a surprising turn out, questions filled them. He nodded as he had no choice in the matter, what was wrong with him? He written down an address, on a torn sheet of paper .

"The home is not too far away from the city it's pretty secluded, it's nice to meet a Swan, Kara has been waiting for your arrival for some time." My eyes reviled nothing I kept my mask in check, they knew I was coming or were they waiting for me?

"There waiting for you Marie asked Kara to wait for you." Daemon his gruff like voice whispered. I had eight hours, I thanked the couple quietly. My fate was already decided before I was born. I had nothing to say for once, nothing, my thoughts clouding my mind, I pulled the paper in my pocket not wanting to lose the address. I dreamed peacefully looking a daemon or Kileoni, his white fur easily caught by any eye. We were side by side in a forest, it was our usual green planet, but a screeching sound caught out ears.. the forest caved around us, as it turned darker you could smell the human blood in the air, it was splattered over the tree's and unknown anger came to me, deeper then what I have ever felt, I zoned in on the upcoming territory, familiar scents came to me. Jared, Charlie, and Emily I ran, the ground was covered in human and shifter blood. The broke through the trees punching them down as I went, the fighting continued I drew a jagged sword from my back, looking at what I saw was unbelievable there they were my family Emily Jared Charlie my friends Angela ben even mike and Jessica people I loved dead. The bodies thrown to the side as red eyed vampires destroyed their bodies. The black wolf was covered in snow swiping and clawing at, as the newborns purple smoke filled the air. All that was left was a Silver wolf a pack member that I did not know of, the newborns savagely climbed on his back, the raven haired girl dug through his skin and pulled out his pumping heart. Victoria jumped out from the trees her flame like hair dancing in the wind her red eyes met mine, but she shriveled back in fear, the slimly leech killed everything… I looked at the silver wolf again jumping beside him, holding his bloody muzzle, something in me snapped, something evil broke through. Victoria's teeth were covered in my father's blood, as she smiled happily. She won't die, but she'll wish. I felt a heat scorch my skin, it wasn't a fire, more like Daemon, he leaked through my skin a reserved power that hid underneath. Victoria's smiled faltered, I wasn't going to Bella anymore and I liked it. Victoria coward in fear trying to run, I caught her without moving.

"Miss? Miss wake up." I sat up, I could tell that my face was covered in sweat; the couple and the child beside were gone. The stewardess hand fell to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I guess I was in a deep sleep" She smiled gently at me; I sat up instantly leaving the plane. I grabbed my duffle bag from the compartment as I left. And for once I seemed calm, I left the airport eagerly I felt the cold wind touch my skin. I pulled on my old parka, though it didn't fit once like it use too. There were no security checkpoints, or metal detectors. Well this is a laid back airport, I shoved my passport back into my pocket . I was in Nuuk; it had a little over than fifteen thousand people. The busy cars filled the streets. The cabs waited in front of the airport, they were a loud yellow color like most are. I stayed calm and away from all the other humans as possible. You could see the large mountains in the skyline. It was beautiful here; the blue sky's filled the area, 'The city of good hope." I stepped into the small cab, the large old man smiled, and spoke in a Danish accent.

"Waar Jong dame?"(where to young lady)

I handed him the address, he nodded and turned the radio on filling the car with low dramatic opera music. I smiled in surprised; this described the mood I was in. I kept glancing through the small window watching the mountains and the colorful homes pass by, we kept getting deeper into a woodland area. I could nolongered hear buzzing cars, or airplanes go by, the sun was setting high up in the afternoon sky, it must be nighttime in forks. We drove maybe a little over two hours until we came to a long extravagant looking gate. A guard stopped us immediately.

"Gelieve naam."(Name please)

The driver gave me and expiated, looking fondly through his glasses.

"Isabella Marie Swan, IK ben hier om te zien Kara Mayberry." The guard nodded heading back to the snow covered booth, fighting the December air. The wide gate opened, to revel a long path trees on each side showing a gloomy forest, the tree tops covered with more snow than the rode.

"thuiskomen Swan?" The driver ask (Coming home Miss Swan)

"Oh nee, ze zijn een geode vriend naar mijn famillie." I said lightly (No their very good friends toward my family) He smiled and continued to drive. We pulled up to a four story home, it was so extravagant. At least more so then any of the other homes in the city. His moth gapped open as mine did the same, and elder woman stepped from the large cedar doors. Her body wrapped in designer clothing, from what I've known with my shopping experiences with Alice. She smiled her arms opened as if she was greeting an old friend. I pulled my purse out I paused as she knocked on the window.

"Nee, nee laat me betalen belle."(No,No let me pay Belle)

She gave the money toward the driver, and pulled me out of the car, her caring hand in mine. Two men quickly came outside getting my bag from the trunk. The cab driver slowly sped off, waving good bye.

"You must be cold Isabella." Kara said in an English voice

"No not at all." I said lightly, she chuckled.

"Come now child, I was wondering when you would appear on my door step, you know you looked exactly like your grandmother, except for the hair and skin when she changed, we have so much to discuss, and you have to meet my granddaughter Elizabeth, she has been ready to meet her rival."

Kara led me through a hallway filled with rich furnishings; the carpet was a soft white. As the wall were a light blue with white royal trim. This house spelled money , a few humans here and there they were mainly maids or butlers.

"Grandmamma." A girl called, she was my exact opposite. Her hair was the pale blonde was almost white; her blue eyes turned toward mine, she pale skin was a very a creamy complexion. She was around 5'3 you could tell she stopped growing she wore extremely soft colors, and looked extremely feminine, and so very innocent. " Kara smiled, at both of us, I had a feeling this was Elizabeth. Daemon snarled in my head, I could see her spirit inside it was a white though not purely it had more of an electric blue. She was a crane, and this was why were are opposites.

"I though Swan's were light grandmother Kara." Elizabeth spoke softly. Kara smiled, a wise look came into her eyes but also an heavy one.

"They are, or were but Here spirit choose her before time began." Kara said softly.


	9. Daemon history

I sat in the large office of the Mayberry manor, Kara's watchful eyes rested on me.

"What else have you been experiencing Bella, though I certainly surprised that you went that long with the lack of energy, and you were still able to see the souls around you." Her gentle voice carried the room, lately that's all she has done was to control my anger, and boy did she know how to. I've never been more scared of a human in my life, and I thought I could be a bitch, no, she was ten times worse than Leah and I put together. I shuddered automatically from the memory, she may not look like it but she was a demon in disguise.

"I see the color, what they are themselves, but why am I not like Elizabeth?"

Her smiled widened as the wrinkles around her eyes softly eroded away, looking ten years younger than she actually was. "Because you were around Skin walkers, your body is made to evolve to the creatures around you, in a way you can call it adaptation you and Elizabeth adapt to the species around you, that's another reason your dark."

I sighed, thinking about it, the hard skin, warm body heath, parallel senses, more so then a shape sifter, so I also adapted to the vampire species as well. Great how more fucked up can my life get? Kara's soft footsteps caught my attention; her hands held an misshapen book, the hinges on the verge of shacking you could see the black Swan framing its way across the binding and onto the cover, the pages were yellow and worn looking more than a few centuries old. The book was twice the size of her tiny body but she no signs of struggle, she bought it to her engraved desk. Letting the book fall you could see all the tiny particles in the air swim creating a small breathtaking show. She signaled for me to come closer, the light in her eyes disappearing. She giddied my hand across the torn corner of the ancient book.

"This will tell you everything about the Swan family, not even the Mayberry's are allowed to see, or will die. Most of our kind calls us the Jinn, Familiar, puck, and there are so many more names. We survive for three reasons war, control, and power. It was said that we are fallen angles, our kind opens our own bodies to power, and we feed off of power. There is so much too our kind, we use magic from our blood, we are confused with witches most of the time, but we are made for battle and blood, my time is past, it is now Elizabeth's and your turn."

I nodded excepting my fate; it was after all a fuck up sick com made for the god's enjoyment.

"We also need to discuss that armor of yours."

I looked at her, she started smiling as some inside joke I apparently wasn't getting."

"You have to open the book, look for your name, and your spirit." Kara laughed a small chuckle escaped her lips. I growled but was cut short of the fierce look she gave me. I nodded titling my head slightly in submission. I carefully lifted the cover knowing it could fall apart at any moment, I flipped the pages softly, but they were all blank.

"Hold your finger Bella." She simply stated her eccentric side coming off in waves she held a tiny arrow head, that looked dangerous to the eye, I could see every detail. Kara pierced my hand gently as a drop of blood landed on the blank pages. My blood instantly turned black, and slowly the pages were filled in dawning and foreign languages I could decipher though this wasn't an ordinary, but this language I have never seen. But I knew I knew, in my blood I did know it. Kara lifted the book from my hands, and looked critically at the pages, shock became more pronounced in her eyes, maybe some disbelief. I walked silently behind her, trying to see what she was seeing, the only thing was large writing and a blood red moon, with daemon silver eyes underneath.

"What does it say?"

The pages in her hands started to flip faster, her eyes were in slight fear as she eyed me…

"You will need different training with Elizabeth, all combat, and certain types of magic. You're not a healer type like we thought, warrior like your great grand grandmother Aralia. Take the book you will understand the language soon enough…. The words are hidden you'll understand….tomorrow you'll start your inscriptions… to your skin…"

I nodded taking the book with ease, it was clearly around hundred fifty pounds but felt like a feather. I heard slight footsteps, and I knew they belong to instantly. Elizabeth, her smug smirk made its own appearance from the other side of the hallway, we slowly passed one another, glaring I felt my evil smile light my face as her smile disappeared, the spirit inside of her looked through me, the crane. She slowly left the hallway her all white clothing looking ultra-bright in the dark, compared to my black t-shirt and silk shorts. I opened my small oak door, and was greeted with baby blue walls, the dark silver furnishings lit the entire room, most of them where originally from Mayberry manor. `I perched on the white Victorian desk, writing today's events through the leather Quileute journal. I've only been here for five months, and the only thing we have done was creature history, combat training, and healing exercises. Though it probably is different now since I have to do skin inscriptions, and only warrior types could have them and not just any warrior type; a shadow warrior, I really am a freak, why couldn't god just leave me alone. I opened up the book, and pricked my finger the blood turned to ink as the pages moved themselves. A heavily inked picture of me stood out from the page, different arrows pointed numerously to my body. The language was still there, it was like a mixture between Latin, and Greek looking writing fused with numerous looking writing styles. My eyes watched the writing hard, in some way it started to move furiously across the page turning itself into English. Thank god I was already to weirded out from the entire world that it did not faze me. I stopped on the picture of my hand the ability to contrast fire like material from spirit with one hand, can control lava if angered. I already knew about the fire, but the lava I will have to try later. Most of this was facts I already knew, though one page caught my attention, the one from the office. **Daemon, **it said bloody across the first page.

**The demon of all darkness on the right side of Lucifer, and the only demon to take the appearance of a wolf, he is strongest during new moon where no light shines in sky during night, and a multitude of power. Especially ones with shadows, daemon belongs to warrior class fields. His silver eyes are the only ones with spirits, even with demons. He has killed millions before human civilization began. He hates all creatures besides the ones he is loyal to his own. And will only choose one host to rule beside him, one that is fit in all ways. Her power will increase as his, and will get stronger…To soon even to turn the new moon into blood. All hidden creatures of this earth will be destroyed, it has been seen. The woman will also be of a dreamer, a pure blood of a powerful family, her warrior like presence will be known thought the rest of time. Mostly all of those have made her suffer will die. Her power will be of hell and some light, she may be of a truthful family ones that did not sacrifice her purity, most seekers are not aware as to why this will happen, she will learn because she must. Or the earth will pay underneath their feet; even heaven will shake under this power, as the laughter of evil will arise. Do not fear her, for she is kinder then others, and may not use this power, as that is an option for her. Her armor is of her best quality it cannot be destroyed, it composes through her skin making a flexible suit her craftsman's ship is also worthy. She will hold dark beauty and favors dark supernatural; her coming will bring an end to half the vampire race. **

**The next year brought hell. **

Constant training, spells, work, and combat…I wasn't' allowed to call anyone but Charlie since I had too. I learned easily since I had a vampire's mental capacity, able to take to see things once and know it for the rest of my existence. The hearing and senses it was better than the wolves. My anger also helps, though Kara said she never like the bitter smile on my face.

I pinned Elizabeth easily, she was healer not made to fight, but she could be fast. I took the jagged sword from behind my back holding it to the square of her throat. I growled, though in a throaty way.

"I won again Elizabeth, healer of light." She nodded I held my hand out to her, though I knew she would decline, and she did. Kara faced us a small smile on her lips.

"It seems so Isabella the red shadow."

"You learn to quick you completed ten years of training into one and a half, your grandmother would be so proud."

"Thank you Miss Kara." She nodded reaching out to my hair.

"You cut it again? I loved the length of it." She smiled gentle as usual, I pushed the sword back in to its pouch easily.

"You know it will grow back by tomorrow, I'm going to miss you." She smiled again though a sad look crossed her face.

"Try to ignore that book Bella; those dreamers were all hatters back in those days."

I nodded giving Elizabeth a final nod; all the staff stopped constantly wishing me good look, and farewells. I pushed myself here, my limits strength I could trust my own body to get things done, use my powers to protect myself, and I could keep my demon in check, my anger was more in control. I was ready, though I wasn't on time, maybe Kara was right I had a feeling that I would stay longer than this, and I didn't. Looking through the old mansion the last of the beautiful gardens, expensive furniture, beautiful weapons. I carried the old swan book with me. I haven't finished translating the family history. I looked into the mirror one last time, my training was complete, my eyes turned silver.

When I got off the airplane a familiar sight hit me Charlie waiting by the cruiser his mustache still hasn't changed looking like the chief he is. I smiled at my old man, he aged slightly from the last time I seen him his worry lines increased from his forehead but still same old Charlie. He wore his uniform, as usual nothing's changed there, and we made some small talk on the way. I'll be in forks high in the middle of the semester again; I was more egar to return to the pack. I missed everything about them I haven't since them in so long. I know Emily would scold me for not calling her, but I couldn't. I still surprised that Kara still let me leave so early, daemon slightly agreed with me. I threw all my bags, upstairs quickly, as I rushed past Sue. Kara will be sending my weapons I made, and various incarnation and mythical creature books I needed. She jolted back, from my presence, more though on my eyes. She took appraisal to my new appearance, her eyes averted away from and too Charlie. Something was going on here besides friendship. I would say sorry about Harry, but Sue was a strong woman she didn't need a comfort club.

"You didn't tell anyone I was coming right Charlie."

"Yeah Bells don't worry." Thank god.

"Bye Charlie see you when I get Home." I ran even leaving the monster behind it was too slow for my taste at this moment. And by the smell of food in there house sue was making Charlie dinner. I jumped unto the tree branches, swinging every so often. It was sad to hear about harry, I'll visit his grave later. Charlie new him more than I did, two new scents caught my attention. Daemon growled in agreement, it was a wolf scent, maybe Embry or Paul? The familiar smells came to me, I was able to travel faster making it record time to the Alpha's home. Two heartbeats, and a cinnamon scent sunk highly in the air, but the other was more of a coffee bean odor. I heard the rattle of pots and pans, Emily must be making something. I jumped eagerly off the tree branch making sure I hid my scent. I knocked on the familiar glass door it looked like it was worn from where it stood, and constantly repaired. An unfamiliar Quileute caught my attention; she was pretty compared to others who had such beauty. Her eyes traveled inspecting me, as they landed on my tattoo. She opened the door quietly as she could but failed as a loud squeak sung in the air. She shook slightly from my appearance; I knew I looked very in tempting at this point I was nothing to piss off. I walked past her, not caring she must be an imprint, end of story. I rushed to the kitchen quietly sneaking upon Emily. Her body was shaking slightly from fear, she was definitely the princess type, to be that scared. I walked with ease smelling Emily's blueberry muffins, more pots and bagging went through the open kitchen. The same china and the overflowing marigolds, Sam must have picked some wild flowers for her. A slight pang of jealousy went through me, but I easily ignored it.

"Boo." I said, she jumped turning around in a human like speed.

"Sam… I swear you promised.." She trailed off her eyes following mine. Her hair spun causing her scent to come my way.

"Hello Emily."

"Be…ll…a "She said her voice quivering, she ran and quickly put the pan down.

"You didn't call." She smacked me lightly on the back of the head.

"Hey.."

"Don't hey me do you know how worried I was, I missed you, why didn't you call." Her voice went an octave higher.

"Because I wasn't allowed too, you know Sam does that too with new wolves."

She nodded, looking into my eyes sighing.

"What happened to your brown eyes?" She asked.

"I can make them that way, but when you become done with your training and you're able to adapt to those around you this is way better than regular vision I'm able to see everything better, and my vision won't switch in and out, it also shows if you're a warrior among my kind, your proud plus it doesn't hurt to be the only one with silver eyes they turn blood red when I am extremely angry."

I looked at the clock; it was around eleven in the morning.

"When are the boy's….'' I started to ask, but then I heard paws eight miles out, and more than six pairs, has the pack become this big while I was out, there must be vampires in a neighboring area, to cause such a change.


	10. Home

Sam pov.

Her eyes.

Pure silver, like they could stare into your soul. They had a thick red rim underneath brighter than any blood sucker we came across, but they looked more demons like then a regular humans, Bella's eyes changed. Her stance was a different feature, she held herself with power that could match an alpha's status; something wasn't right under the surface it had made its presence known. Lurking, like a young wolf's, a hidden power though she knew she had, her eyes slightly glazed as if having another conversation. This was a pack sister, our sister, but something too un-human settled in her. She showed complete control, discipline, and strength. When she left Jared and I felt uneasy about her departure, my mate loved her as a sister, as did i. But the power she always displayed felt ….wrong. Her skin was filled with writings of a language I did not recognize. Constant shadows followed her, as if being controlled. Her eyes left mine switching to Jared's, calculating a glint came to her features. Her posture never failed as she walked toward Jared, he smiled slightly opening his arms grabbing Kim with him. The shadows danced around her on the floor and walls, you could see faces. I pulled my Emily behind me, my wolf screamed "protect our mate". Emily rolled her eyes at me turning to attend to the baking bread in the oven. Jared spun Bella in the air, he missed his pack sister. Kim nodded approvingly; she had a small jealously toward her. Bella was a main topic for Jared to talk about besides Kim. Emily kissed my cheek as she rushed the food to the table; Bella watched the forest from the glass door.

"How many are in the pack now boss? I hear six so far but with all the scents there should be around ten."

I nodded her senses were always top notch, even more so then a wolf's. Her eyes dimmed slightly brown for a few seconds then suddenly regained their silver haze. I only have seen that color a few times but never over a few minutes. I turned toward my mate in her kitchen her dance never faltered. Bella appeared out of nowhere besides her lifting the plates from her hands, telling Emily to rest and sit down. Her movements were too fast.. I could barely catch them, and too soon the kitchen was clean. Emily breathes out a sigh then turned her attention toward Jared gorging food down his throat. Emily slapped his hand away from taking another roll. I pulled my own food to my plate knowing to well it would be gone in the next few minutes. I heard the others approach the house eagerly, probably from the scent of Emily's cooking in the air. Emily sat beside Bella quietly eating her food while playing with Bella's hair. How could Emily except her so easily, I was an Alpha of a pack of wolves and to a spirit, and Emily just ignored the common fact. A carried a low conversation, Bella's whispers were too low for me to hear, but Emily's smiled brighter then I see in a while tears fell down her cheeks. As she hugged Bella, it caught more than enough of my wolf's attention. Emily's head buried in Bella's shoulder crying in Bella's shoulder, as Bella rubbed her soothingly. I kept calm approaching them slowly leaving the food at the table, not caring if it was eaten by the others. Bella smiled in my direction, leaving Emily alone on the cheerful colored sofa. Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her, her smile never faltered neither did her tears. I heard the door slam open, Jacob's, Embry's, Quil's, and Leah's scent came in my direction. But I didn't care Emily was the most important thing this moment.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"Bella, she….knows som..e..on..e. who can heal."

I felt my brows scrunch in confusion. Bella looked the other direction, eating a too small portion of food. Her dark hair and clothing stood out in the room, ignoring the others completely. Jared threw a fork at her; her hand picked it through the air, always too graceful.

"You'll have to explain better than that Baby." I chuckled.

Her heart beat slowed and grabbed my cheek carefully.

"Bella knows another woman like her, she can heal me.. I mean she's not like Bella but she can heal the scares… Sam."

I heard an angry huff, and I knew instantly who it belonged to.. Leah.

"What are you doing back here filthy leech lover?"

Bella's eyes glowed slightly but showed no emotion completely on her face, almost as if she didn't hear it. She pulled her sleeve up showing the protector symbol.

" I don't feel like toying today mutt, so shut up and eat your food that Emily and Kim so kindly made you." Quil started placing bets, as Embry reached his excitement Jacob just glared at both of them his gaze holding a tried but worried expression in his eyes.

Leah started shaking; Jacob eyes snapped up to Bella's guilt filled them. Bella's eyes softened, but only for a second turning her attention toward Leah. Leah smiled tried to punch her, and a second later Bella was behind her a dagger pressed against her throat.

"ENOUGH LEAH, BELLA."

Bella only sighed and pulled her dagger back, putting it in her boot. Leah quietly fumed, Bella let go of her as she fell to the floor. The room was quiet, until Jared started laughing.

"That's my Bell still kicking ass I see." She rolled her eyes at him.

"No that wasn't a fight, I just need to rub a dog's nose in the carpet, you know." Jared just snickered, I saw Quil frown handing his ten dollar bill to Embry. Leah cursed quietly, shacking now and again. Seth appeared through the door smiling brightly.

"Hey Bella." He said running to her. She smiled hugging him to her chest all aggression from her face gone. She played with his short hair sighing, probably because the length was gone. He looked at her plate, as if begging. She sighed and handed instantly to him without question. The shadows swarmed under her, following her every move like they had a mind of their own.

"Hey Bella you still need to make that lasagna."

"I know, I'll probably do it tomorrow."

He nodded eagerly. I turned my attention back to Emily, who was still crying with joy. And I know I will forever be in Bella debt. Inside the wolf howled in victory for my mate, my Emily.

"You know your eyes are a little freaky there bell."

"I know but I prefer it this way, once you complete training it's a disgrace not to show your spirit, speaking of which, Boss I'll give you a full report of my training to help understand the marks and boundaries of my kind, and some other information."

"Of course Bella though I believe the elders must be present."

She nodded turning her attention back to Seth and Jared.

"Bells can I talk with you,_ alone._"

Bella nodded, and bowing her head slightly at me before leaving gone in a matter of seconds the shadows followed right behind her . Jacob did the same and left quietly behind her lead.

Bella pov.

I raced to third beach hearing Jacob following right behind me. I turned sitting on the dirt wood waiting for his presence, his footsteps approaching slowly. I missed him so much as well as the others. My body welcomed the energy, this was an amazing place there was so much flush life. I felt my body adapt around the skin walkers, their power combining with mine. I heard his footsteps falter, his heart rate slightly slowed.

"Bells I'm so sorry, Sam he.."

Jacob hung his head in shame reminding me of a five year old getting caught.

"Its okay Jake, I already forgave you, but most of it was on my part. I was angry and out of control, but you have to be careful with me…. My temper.. well let's just say it won't be too pretty."

He smiled, the sun coming back in his eyes.

"So you do patrol to don't you Bells… Jared mentioned it before."

"Yeah..I stopped for a while I didn't have an enough power to "phase."

"I seen that through Jared memories, you had armor."

I chuckled at his bewilderment; he had no idea what monster I can become. A monster Kara nolongered wanted to tamper with. Daemon chuckled rattling the cage inside my mind. Feeling, the natural heat travel down my spine pinning the energy inside my hands wanting to realse a fire.

"As to you my host, my Isabella." Daemon whispered. I felt his feelings, his presence inside my own body, his limbs wishing to take over.

"Bells…" I felt someone shake my shoulder; a large war hand shook me again. I turned to see a worried face, Jacob.

"Sorry Jacob" I said instantly. I stood up instantly, hearing small sequels from an upcoming family.

"What are.."

"There is a family coming let's go back to Sam's place." I needed energy, and the children in this area shouldn't be a substitute. I walked into the forest edge; Jacob did the same taking cover in the trees. I ran six miles out, Jacob followed but could not keep up with my speed. I could hear his wolf catching my scent, he was maybe a mile? No, mile and a half out, I stood putting my hands on the swollen bark. I felt the rush of its life coming into mine, it wasn't a vampire but it will do. The purity of this old tree, tasted sweet on my tongue feeling its life enter my breath as well, and too soon its lush life was disappearing. I felt the change in my skin, through my markings the slight burn. I took every last drop of life, the tree shudder; it twisted itself no leaves remained, you could hear the soft cracks rumble into a roar, to soon it fell to the ground. I turned around to see a russet wolf, staring wildly at the scene before him. I couldn't blame him, watching a woman make a tree glow blue then taking the life of it is normal. The slight shimmer of my inscriptions remained on my skin, Jacob still stared unsure.

"You wanted to see me Phase?"

His smiled faltered slightly, I pulled my hair into a long braid. Even after I cut it, it still grows back. I turned to see his dark eyes. I held on tan finger toward him as if saying one minute. I ran a few meters out quickly throwing the designer clothing on the branch. My armor grew more but avoided every inscription on my body showing them as a threat to my kind. The soft metal nolongered burned my skin, my gauntlet also adjusted to my strength its large claws gleamed in the soft light, the jewels glowed with a warm power. Their sole purpose to willed my fire.

I tracked Jacob's scent leading to the now destroyed fallen tree he was sitting on. I walked quietly behind him letting him hear my footsteps. He turned his eyes slightly glazed but turned instantly hiding the blush. I rolled my eyes automatically, men these days. At least he was polite; being a gentleman and avoiding eyeing me Jared never grabbed that concept. Thank God for Kim, but we never went beyond that point we were always brother and sister. Though any men that thought about looking at me would run off from the presence of Jared he would tell them to run off like the cowards they would be.

"I know right weird isn't it, but you know what's worse I with a pack of hormonal teenage boys, but don't let Jared or Sam catch you eyeing me Jared especially, though he got a kick out of it, he doesn't have any siblings or little sisters for that matter so I think it wouldn't be wise."

Jacob was always a cute kid, my friend even, and now he is sort of beautiful, though he is not my half.

And sometimes those familiar topaz eyes would stop me; I dug my claws into the dead tree slicing the black withered bark.

"I'm still sorry Bells… if I knew…"

The light prickle of tears came into his dark eyes.

"Its fine Jacob you had your reason's everything is fine now, let's go the pack is probably waiting for me I have to give a full report to Sam."

"You might want to phase Jacob I'm pretty fast." I winked grabbing the designer clothing from the high branch.


	11. Hated

I heard another set of paws range in close; Jacob kept close beside enough I could feel his body heat wash off in waves. The russet wolf beside me looked unalarmed, we were heading to Sam's maybe another wolf was off patrol. Jacob rolled his eyes listening to another conversation completely. Another wolf joined us, it paws never faltering but keeping a slower pace. I smirked, turning my head toward the unfamiliar skin walker, but I could help the feel of my eyes widen and my smirk disappeared clean from my face. The dark silver wolf paws thrummed quietly but keeping a stance that matched Sam's alpha status. Keeping nothing open, his claws grudging the ground as in a warning, his anger lapped him. But that wasn't the falter of my smirk, this wolf, skin walker, was him… from my dreams. He would be the death of me, the anger I would unleash enough to black out. I needed to stay away from him, I pushed into the branches traveling faster, I caught enough of his scent recognize and avoid who he was. His energy aura was like no other glowing bright it was blinding a cold fire like blue I never seen anything like it. I didn't want this nor need it, now that it could happen I wanted to set something on fire. My body shook, trembling waves I could feel Daemon claws tear inside of me, but the inscriptions pushed him back deep inside my mind.

"One day Isabella you will unleash me." He whispered. He clawed my back again, leaving the scratches that would too soon heal, the book once said**: in my body, in my mind, who lies beneath my skin, hiding in the dark to take my soul and heart, but in this place he must give me what is his. **

"I know" my dreams never faltered. I swung my body over front flipping in the tree line, I stayed in my armor. Sam needed to see the changes; I left the door open for Jacob and the unknown wolf. My mask put in place, taking in the scents. I felt my heart beat race, from the unwanted emotions trying to bubble up to the surface.

"Sam…" I whispered his sensitive ears picked up my voice. He nodded leaving Emily's side she smiled the unsacred portion of her mouth beamed at me.

"Hey Bella." Seth waved at me tending quickly back to his food, Leah snorted but turned her attention back to the ceiling. I waved at him, I didn't hear Kim nor did Red's heart beats they must have gone home. Seth reminded me of the younger version of Jacob. And the small dinner's with the Black's and Clearwater's Seth would look up to Jacob like he was the best person on this earth. I didn't blame him; Jacob was my sun in some accounts. It was terrible they all had to be in this life, and so young. I felt Jacob enter the room I caught his scent as I did with the other unknown wolf. I shuddered, my body wanted so badly to turn around, his scent was smothering me. My body twisted mechanically to see the shape shifter I put the knowing smirk on my face. I looked into those dark brown eyes, and I knew I was done for, my soul bonded with him. Each responsibility, mission, task, the pack, training, Charlie….. no longer mattered. He was built more than Jared but not like Sam or Jacob, His copper skin gleamed in the bright porch light of the home. He wore the standard clothing of a pack member. I looked into his eyes again, but something I missed happened a blue thick steel cord linked us, my white soul was at his side his at mine. I felt my own body vibrate, my nostrils flared from my pent up anger. I felt him, he didn't want me, his angered fuled mine, .. more hate. He pushed my soul away and it stung. _He…already killed me…but my own half? _

"Bella what's wrong?" I felt Sam come closer. My nails turned into claws, I was already in my armor, but something else pushing out. Daemons claws scalped my back a black energy was slipping out. The blood fell from my mouth, and the fangs grew my eyes started to burn burned. Leah grabbed Seth pulled him behind her, Sam came closer again his lose words telling me to calm down. But Paul's tripled my emotion on anger, his soul was filling mine and I was becoming a ticking time bomb.

"Excuse me" I growled. He fucking imprinted and I fucking bonded souls with Paul Mereaz Lahote, Sam's fucking cousin, who wanted nothing to fucking do with me. I ran, it was the only thing I could do his anger became mine and only added to what I had, Emily's door broke in my hand. I knew I would pay for that later. My anger became worse; I could feel the pull of my shadows surround my body. My vision became blood red, letting me see at level I never had before. I jumped tearing down any tree that came my way. I could hear sets of paws chasing after me. DANGER! My mind screamed, power spread through my limbs incasing my body. My back arched to run on all fours, using the energy the trees out my way. I felt who it was that was with me Daemon. "** But in this place he must give me what is his." ** What a sick way to find out I pushed my body faster letting my claws dig into the hard soil. My skin started to burn away as if acid was thrown on my skin. I heard screams of agony, but too soon they stop because I relized were they came from. I heard another set of paws three miles out I jumped on the large river,I don't why I didn't sink into the water, but I didn't care six large wolves stepped from the tree line. I stood walking father into the river, every step I took stem followed. I rasied my gautlet in the air pointing at the oversized black haired wolf. "Keep him far away from me, he keeps fueling it, his anger." I snarled. Point my wepon in his direction Sam nodding sending the silver wolf growled at me, but smirked I felt more of his anger,and his hatred seep into my body. The acid laced more of my skin making it melt away. I felt a scream come through my lips, I heard snarls erupt in the air. The engry fell as did my own body, my body fell under the water. The air fell from my lips, the shock was to much I climbed up to the surface pulling my body ontop of the dark water again, my muscles locked…pain….thats all I could feel. I saw the human version Sam watch in disbelief I rasied my self climbing on the water. Another scream fell loose the invisable float was gone my knee fell through causing my body to esclate through the water. I wanted to die this pain….. it was the same from before.I closed my eyesas the air escaped from my lips my body tangled its self in the sea weed. The strong currents pushing me on the floor.

"Lets Die Daemon." I closed my eyes feeling the last touch of the wet sand nolonger seeing the creatures swim above me.


	12. Leech Scent

_Sorry that last chapter was so short… _

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella pov.

An endless darkness, I was in a black abyss. But should I be in this much pain?

"Bella Breathe." Something hard hit my chest.

"Oh Bella breathe, please." A giant fist slammed into my stomach, a hot mouth came onto mine trying to force the unwanted breath into my lungs. Another fist slammed against my chest, the punch was worthy of a baseball bat. A burning pain entered my legs slowly crawling up my body. I screamed, spitting up the unwanted fluid out my lungs, my throat was on fire. My hands dug themselves in the wet sand, feeling the fire attack every side in my body. I opened my eyes from the force of the flame. A figure was in front of me, I barely heard the sounds around me. I fell back against the soft ground closing my eyes, I felt so weak. I felt sick, the flame moved again settling in my ribs incasing my stomach, like hot iron piercing the flesh there. I held in the rest of my screams, I felt a pair of arms pick me up. I let a long mad curse, like an angry sailor who just missed his own lunch. I heard a deep rutty chuckle; the flame moved faster, I coughed my throat hurt so badly. I felt something warm trickle down my lips. Suddenly I heard loud angry voices, in all directions; I was hit with warm air. A feral growl slid somewhere in the back ground. More growls erupted, an angry chilling voice slid over taking the room in complete silence.

"Paul….need…..her…over." Another growl incased the room sounding closer than the others.

"She….Eyes….blood."

I hated this I barely could hear anything, suddenly I was pushed in another pair of arms. This touch was not what I wanted…I felt some brush against my face, a low growl slid out from the unknown person. I felt my throat itch for another cough, the flame burned my spine, I surprised I wasn't ash yet. I cursed again it sounded like a gruff growl; but got caught off from the painful cough. I felt another warm liquid slide from the corner of my mouth. I heard another wave of angry voices, but was going on? I heard a sickening crack in the air. Suddenly pain rushed in my nose followed by my eyes. I hissed it felt like something fucking punched me. I could feel any of my limbs; they were complete jello at this moment. More voices filled the room, sounding louder something glass shattered across the floor. It sounded like a fight broke out another crash filled the room, followed by a female scream. Emily? I couldn't tell everything sounded fuzzy, like very bad reception on a television screen. Another pair of arms picked me up, I opened my eyes one last time my vision was too blurred but it looked like Jacob. I let another cough escape my mouth the warm trickle fell from my mouth. It kept getting worse by the second my strength was disappearing the flame won, my body felt nothing but the flame.

"**Give into the Flame Isabella, step inside, it will make you forget, it will help you get your revenge, give into it, it will unleash all my powers, it will give what you desire."** Daemon whispered

His eyes blood red, standing behind the cage Kara has made for him. His teeth covered in blood, smiling as if he won the lottery, His deep chuckle filled the room, as his white fur glowed in the dark room. I stepped through the cage door; I felt my smile reach my face, yes, walking into the unknown black flame. The scream I saved in my lungs I let go. The fire became so much worse feeling more like lava, or electricity that kept hitting my body over and over. Daemon smiled, his strength was becoming my own. But I never lost sight of the dark eyes I so desperately wanted, nor so the golden topaz I desperately wanted, no needed to kill. I let the evil chuckle escape my lips; those that have made me suffer will die.

Sam pov.

Our sister was sick, her sickening screams escalated through Jacob's home. She seemed smaller and visibly paler than before she could have been mistaken for a bloodsucker, sheen of sweat covered her face. Her skin had a green tint, Emily tried giving her food. Bella spit it back up instant screaming slinging the bowl. The shadows stood at the foot of the bed moving in protecting her, even if we came closer to her a burning scratch would appear only Emily, Billy, and Paul were aloud near her. A loud gruff cough slid from her lips, it's been a week and she hasn't recovered. Paul never left her side; it killed him that she looked that way. He hasn't phased since that night, Jared of course blamed everything on Paul. He so badly wanted to beat the life out of Paul, but every punch every kick Bella felt. Charlie visited the Black home every day; he put a fight up with Billy about the hospital. Jacob unmorally settled the dispute by phasing in front of Charlie, and well in a way he took it well. Another screamed echoed, the bed shook in the room and a ripping sound took over. Quil imprinted a day ago on a two year old, or my soon to be Cousin Claire. I sighed ignoring the screams in the other room trying to focus on Emily voice, she sung to Bella and soon the screams haltered.

"Bella please eat." She whispered

A loud crash erupted as I heard the pieces fall loudly onto the floor. I heard more pack members enter the home Jared rushed through the door first Kim in his arms kissing her quickly before turning to me.

"Anything change?" He asked. I shook my head. Kim's eyes locked onto Jacob's bedroom door.

"Jared what about that family, the one she went to." Kim asked softly looking into his eyes. Jared's smile suddenly widened, Emily came through the doors with another broken bowl and a large wet towel. A evil loud chuckle entered the room, followed by another scream. Emily winced from the noise, her eyes pleaded for me to do something.

"What's going on Jared?" She asked her sweet voiced hummed.

"Remember how Bella Just got back from that family, we think they can help her, since they know the healer." He said.

"How do we contact them, I don't think Bella owns a cellphone." Emily answered. Her brows scrunched up in confusion.

"What about that black phone on the counter." I remembered seeing one. It did have Bella's scent, Emily's eyes brightened. I sighed, whistling catching Seth's attention. His face was hard, and slowly came closer to the home.

"Seth I need you to do something, so listen."

He nodded, flinching from the scream that echoed from the home. He may not have known Bella all that well but he cared for her, he was a good kid.

"In Emily's kitchen, on the counter, remember seeing an expensive looking black phone?" I asked hoping the kid knew what I was talking about. He nodded, thank God.

"It's Bella's, I need you to bring it to me."

He nodded again, running toward the tree line to phase. I closed the door behind me and sat back down on the worn couch. It was six and Leah would be off in ten minutes, and then Jacob would take over on the west border. A howl erupted through the tree, followed by another. Jared rushed through Jacob's bedroom door way, as we ran to the tree line. I pulled my cut-offs and tugged then quickly around the large leather band around my foot. I felt the familiar heat travel through my body tearing away my human skin.

_Finally-_Leah

**What's going on?-Jared**

I felt other pull in everyone was present except Paul.

_I found a trail of a leech scent around Bella's home, I think it was a Cullen not sure- _Leah

_**Are you sure?-**_Sam

Brady and Collin broke through the tree line meeting up with Leah.

_Didn't you hear me say I think it was a Cullen Leech Sam? _- Leah

I growled out, I didn't need to be snapped at right now. If they were back it could make Bella's condition worse.

_**Wasn't there leader a doctor, maybe he can help Bella.-Seth **_

_**Will see if Bella has any kind of contact from the family she was with first, she talked a great deal about a healer to Emily saying she could heal the her scares. And if the family can't do anything for her we will make an engagement for only the Coven leader to see Bella.**_

My mind trailing back to her sick face, she looked too critical it looked like if you touched her, her bones would snap. Jared's mind was the worst, he thought about a few memories of him and Bella.

* * *

"Paul's here, he's on the verge of shifting." Jared said, he started to shake common for new wolves to get angry, Bella did something surprising she grabbed his hand, putting a look of determination on her face.

Paul stood the opposite side of the isle. Glaring at Bella, at that time he had nothing but pure hatred toward her even after he phased he would make snide comments calling her names. Jared and him fought on that part, even I had to make an alpha order on that. Paul's body started quivering, he phased two days after Bella left.

"Nice meeting the lovely couple of the hour." He said cocky, he was always like that. If Bella woke up she would put him in his place for sure.

"Awe the puppy being brave how cute." Bella said, she was basely irate. Jared looked at her in disbelief. Bella shrugged ignoring them both, she gracefully grabbing twelve packs of soda.

Paul looked at her in disbelief, looking at the tattoo. His eyes landed on her necklace, and looked at her hand in Jared's

"So it's true you guys are on steroids." Paul laughed

"Not a chance, think what you want to think, were protector's not crack heads." Bella said Jared chuckled

"Your Bella Swan, aren't you Edward Cullen's girl." She stopped in place, her eyes gave away her pain her eyes closed tears brimming them. She was a strong woman.

"I was." She whispered not looking at him, Bella pleaded Jared with her eyes, and he nodded with acknowledgement. Paul folded his arms knowing he won and was making sure.

" And your Paul Mereaz the man whore of lapush STD did you get this week from Erin Hollow." Bella said in a strong voice, though her eyes still had pain in them like they always did, she was always in pain.

Paul growled at the comment, his smart ass moth opened to blow another hurtful comment at Bella and Jared "Wow Jared you finally found a girl that has balls, what no primp bitch." He turned to Jared, his eyes a blazed. His shaking increased again.

"No I'm his sister, and I protect my brother's at any cost, and will kill those who stand in my way, come on Jared, and I'm not afraid to be a bitter as bitch to an complete and utter asshole."

Bella growled. She gave her signature smirk at Paul; she grabbed Jared's hand again calming him down instantly.

* * *

Jared kept chuckling. But the next one he couldn't control himself.

* * *

Jared watched Bella through the tree's from her school parking lot. She decided to run to school, enjoying her new found speed.

"Bella" A nasal voice called. Bella ignored the brown curly haired girl, walking past her politely.

"Sorry Jess no time." Bella said her brown eyes sincere but had a slight edge of annoyance. Bella walked past her putting her headphones in. A blond girl or was it a boy? The hair was cut in a bob close to what a man would have and you couldn't tell but the clothes suggested a girl. There were some curves to her body but not much.

"Ignore the little witch, she is apparently too good for you, she doesn't even sit with us at lunch anymore." Bella turned around looking in their direction, her eyes blazed with a calm anger. She walked closer to the pair. Bella batted her eyes like an innocent school girl.

"Excuse me Lauren what did you say." Lauren smiled turning to the side where Jared could see her face, Jess looked worried between the two, but a sly smile was placed on her lips.

"I said you act like your too good for anyone at the school, after you dated the Edward Cullen like the hottest boy in school, you acted snotty toward everyone else, isn't it true that he broke up with you, it's like your anything special. And now you come to school barely with any clothes on….you have a major slut problem on your hands." She smiled like she just won the Olympic gold medal. Bella smirk appeared though her anger tripled, her eyes were too dark they almost looked black.

"Lauren, Lauren first off I can wear anything I want to, personally I don't care that I look like a slut because we know who really the slut here is, at least I didn't sleep with half of the basketball team then get my hair caught in Tanner's Garcon bed." Bella smiled simply holding one finger up.

"Second yes Cullen broke up with me, but he was such a control freak. Why would I want to end up with him please I can have any man that I want." Bella whistled at the jocks across the parking lot.

They instantly picked up, like all men that see an extremely hot girl do. Lauren's lips puckered like she ate something sour.

"Third don't every call me anything again, you know absolute nothing besides your own little blonde dumb-ass world Laruen believe me you don't want me angry, sorry if I was rude to you Jessica but I have so much on my plate I have to meet with Mr. veneer early ." Bella walked away a few feet but Lauren new Bella would hear the upcoming comment.

"See like I told you a little bitch she won't do anything I bet that's why Edward left her, I bet she still a virgin too, She hangs out with all those men at the reservation, especially the Jared guy I bet…..." Lauren laughed. Bella halted looking at Lauren in a deadly way. Lauren stopped laughing and started trembling in fear. The look was a memory and it still gave me chills. Bella dropped her books on the ground, and drew her hand back and punched the girl straight in the nose.

Bella laughed.

"I told you, now look I broke your new nose; I guess your daddy has to buy you a new one." Bella smiled. The blonde girl was stupid she tried to kick Bella. Everyone in the parking lot had their entire attention on the fight cheering and taking bets. Bella dodged it easily putting her foot on Lauren's shoulder pretending to yawn Lauren tried to hit her but Bella dodged it again. Finally Bella had enough and grabbed the girl by her hair, and slung her fist straight into her lips.

"Opps, I guess daddy is going to have to buy you a new pair of those two, Never bring my brothers into your little conversations cause next time I rip off every fucking tooth you have , don't you ever talk about my brothers that way, you little whore." Bella slung her fist back hitting Lauren directly in the left eye that could match the punch of Mike Tyson. Bella picked up her books walking into the dark tree line.

"Come on Jared lets go to Emily's, I suddenly don't feel like school today." She smiled

* * *

_Do you think she will be okay-Jared_

_**I hope so –Sam **_

_**She's got a fist doesn't she?- Leah **_

**One thing is for certain she picked up on your mouth Jared-Sam **

_I know- Jared _

_**Go west toward the Cullen territory to pick up on their scents- Sam**_

**Got it Boss- Brady**

Sure thing- Seth

""-Leah

_**Okay gottcha Sam-Jared**_

Leah was the fastest she reach their edge of territory. Collin and Brady followed closer by her side. I trudged through the trees catching a fair share of the scent it was them, the Cullen's were back. Jared howled in pain for his sister, we raced back to the border. The council needed to know, Leah raced beside me keeping with my pace.


	13. Paul's eyes

Sam Pov.

I stared in the familiar eyes of the council, all their dark eyes trained on me.

"Sam Uley current Alpha please state why you have called this meeting."

Billy stated his hands folded neatly on his lap, looking calm as always.

"It's about Bella Swan."

Hushed whispers erupted through the room though I could hear every one of them. Billy's and Sue's eyes became alert in fear of the chief's daughter.

"Yes how is the pack sister's illness, has anything her condition changed?" Billy said His mouth formed in a hard line. A dark storm brewed hard inside his eyes.

"She has gotten worse, we are in fear if we touch her, her bones will snap. She still won't eat anything, and she has developed a high fever."

"And Paul?"

" Has not phased since Bella turned into…"

"Please describe what happened again last week, the details of Isabella's change." An elder voiced…

I closed my eyes a vast load of voices traveled to my ears, the slowly gotten louder.

"Enough" Sue yelled, her eyes trailed back to mine.

"Bella has changed since she came back, her stance is similar to a…. Alpha or solider….. She takes everything seriously and will do orders without question, Her eyes have changed the most they turned a bright silver though that used to happened only when she "phased" Her vision has also gotten better, as well as her tracking and speed."

"Go on Sam" Billy whispered his eyes turning soft.

"Her appearance as well, Her hair has grown darker and longer but the most interesting thing is that her body is filled with inscriptions, they are not tattoos…. Jacob has reported that they glow bright blue when taking energy, but she turned in to something else that night."

I paused taking a deep breath, never as an Alpha have felt this stressed.

" She phased in a different way her armor was disappearing, a dark thing… slid from her body and surrounded it, her hair became pure white and her eyes blood red, Paul made her angry somehow, Bella has never been the one to loose so much control, Paul imprinted could have caused a strong emotion , she sees the imprint pull as I have told you before. She was bleeding everywhere; the dark mass that came from her body shaped itself into a wolf. We followed her keeping her away from the tribe, her power was incredible, the land and body of water we chased her too is almost completely destroyed, her skin was burning of her face and she was completely in pain, her screams were the worst I ever heard, her body was turning into a white wolf's but it wasn't in a form almost like a spirit an energy, but Paul figured out he could send her emotions and fuled her anger, and grief. Her pain became so much that she sunk into the water, the water was evaporating around her, until well she phased back and sunk deeper into the water and drowned herself, her body went under the currents and Jacob and I went after her, Paul feels completely guilty of what he has done to her, but he still does not want to except the imprint which I believe will only hurt Bella more, but also we know the Cullen's have returned and they know the pack has returned…. The mind reader Edward Cullen found out about Bella's illness and whishes too see her."

"Does Cullen know what Bella is, how are you training for the upcoming newborns?"

"We don't Believe so….We have guarded most of our thoughts from the nearby borders, but we as the pack wish to seek help for Bella, and yes we have trained hard ."

" I see, what do you suppose we do." Old Quil answered.

" The pack stands beside our sister we wish to invite the current healer of the Mayberry family to help Bella."

Billy nodded as well as the others.

"You may invite the Katrina Elizabeth the healer and another but that is it, , Has the pack have anything else in which they wish to share." Billy called

"No sir."

"Well then the meeting is over." Old Quil answered. Billy willed over patting the back of my arm.

"She's going to be fine Sam, she always comes out fine, Bella is the most stubborn child I have met, and she's worse than a bull believe me."

"Wait Sam" Sue called carrying a small box in her hand.

"I was going to give this to Seth for Bella earlier but could you bring it to her." She asked lightly. I nodded grabbing the box lightly. I pulled Billy into his truck, his keen eyes rested on the road as more grief filled his features. I hit the dirt road see Chief's forks cruiser in the drive, I could hear five heart beat's inside the house. Jacob walked up to greet me, nodding resuming back to his patrol. Charlie was back on the couch watching the game Seth beside him. Emily as always in the room with Bella singing to her, Jared was on patrol which meant Kim wasn't here. Loud couching now filled the house; I saw Charlie and Billy wince. I left Billy in the living room; going in Jacob's giving Emily the box. She stared slightly confused.

"It's for Bella; Sue wanted me to give it to her." Emily opened the box reviling a traditional old handmade dog haired blanket. I remembered this seeing it in Seth's and Leah's memories every time they were sick she covered them with this. But this was a newer one, it was a dark brown she must have found it or made it for her. Paul didn't say anything he didn't look up to even acknowledge my presence his eyes stayed trained on Bella holding her hand too tiny hand. She looked worse than before her skin so tight around her cheek bones made it look like they wanted to snap, her hair was so dull and a large sheen of sweat covered her face, she was so pale you could see the veins pulse through her neck her heart thrummed quietly. She looked smaller in growth it looked like she shrunk her 6'5 now back to 5'3 she was getting tinnier by the day. Emily unfolded the blanket wrapping Bella in, she grabbed the hairbrush and quietly hummed, stroking Bella's hair trying to release all not's and tangles. Paul looked like a burning man on fire he may not want Bella as an imprint, but you could tell he cared for her. He didn't dare let go of her hand, knowing Bella would scream without his presence. I haven't seen her vulnerable since the first night I found her in the forest, she looked worse. Paul stretched again the wolf was getting to him, fighting his way knowing his mate was injured made it worse. I felt my fist tightened, remembering the emotions on how I hurt my Emily. Bella coughed up more blood then she usually did, her eyebrows scrunched in pain. Her breathing and heart pace was becoming irregular, it was time to call the healer. Emily put down the brush wring out a warm towel erasing away Bella's blood. Bella didn't even have the strength to raise her own head, or curse the usual strain of profanities that came from her lips. I grabbed the black phone from the Jacob's small nightstand I found the number I was looking for.

A fake cherry voice answered the phone.

"Hello this is Kara Mayberry Secretary, she is not in a meeting right now, would you like to go straight through?"

"Yes" I answered.

(-four days later-)

The quite rumble of a car speed down the dirt road, Bella became worse death warmed to her features. A timid knock filled the air; Jared answered the door as two women were at the door.

"Where is Isabell?" The older one asked she looked like in she was in her mid-fifties early sixties. He grey hair pulled into a pony tail. She wore designer clothing that spelled money as did the younger girl. She looked the age Bella, but the complete opposite, her pale skin contrasted in light color's she wore. I pulled from the couch, the one I believed that was Kara shook hands.

"Back room." Jared pointed, his eyes filled with grief. Kim came behind him and hugged him fiercely. Kara, and Elizabeth pushed past us not saying a word. I followed them quietly; I wasn't sure about strangers with Emily. I heard a large growl.

"Who are you." Paul asked staring the women down, they both looked unafraid pushing past him with ease. Paul growled again, Elizabeth sighed stealing Paul's chair.

"Bella what did you do now." Kara said feeling her forehead. Constant humms….and awws…. came from her mouth; she closed her eyes deeply concentrating. The pack was in the background watching the unusual pair.

"Elizabeth… this is a good practice smell the air tell me what is wrong with this Warriors body."

She took a small sniff, her eyes became large.

"Her blood is too thinned it's not supporting her heart, her lung functioning is decreasing, I can smell the fluid inside of them, there's something else another fluid in her neck, probably blood."

"Good" Kara said

Emily watched in interest.

"You're the Healer Bella talked about." Elizabeth turned to face her shocked filled her expression.

"Bella spoke highly of me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes she did." My Emily replied.

Elizabeth's eyes turned an ice blue her green eyes disappearing.

"Oh…" she gasped.

"Grandmother I see it, her body is killing itself to make way for the spirit." Her hands glowed blue. Kara neatly pulled the blankets off of Bella, ripping of the shirt. Most of the pack exited the room besides Leah and Jared. Paul tangled his hands in his hair; he looked like he wanted to yell his eyes darkened. Kara walked over easily, her eyes in a calm state of manner.

"See these two fingers boy." She said Paul stared at them with disbelief. Her other hand pressed against the back of his neck, and too soon Paul's eyes closed his body landing on the floor.

"That will take care of him for the day." Leah's eye brightened, her evil smile reached her face, Paul's heart beat slowed. Kara and Elizabeth tended back to Bella's body the inscriptions glowed blue.

"Why is she like this?" Kara eyes landed directly on me. Her hands glowed blue as well mending to Bella's body healing the scares.

"She became extremely angry at a pack member…" Kara cut me off.

"It takes a lot to make Isabella the Red Shadow to go into her first spirit form over a few choice heated words."

" First form" I asked, Kara sighed.

"There are three types of our kind, first the Healer's the are the most fragile they never go to war, but they are the most common, second I guess is what human's call witches they are not that common, but can be a nightmare to deal with they use their spiritual energy to make healing potions or fill a task that needs to be done but we prefer to call them matris vitam signifier, and third the most uncommon but strongest protector vitae or warrior. But warriors can do something Healer's and Matris cannot, they can turn into their inner spirit and only they can hear them. And a warrior has three stages her first stage is her armor, her second her animal, her third her body can release itself and go into the world of moons, and vest on all energy."

"Like our spirit warriors?" Emily asked

"I wouldn't know."

"You said she had an inner spirit she tried to describe it once."

"Yes she has a dark spirit, the enemy of Elizabeth the healer of light. Her crane though she may not hear it as well as Bella can hear her spirit they were natural enemy's before they were born. Casa lucis lost to Demon tenebrarum and became enemy's you can tell that Elizabeth and Bella are opposites in every way, but they have three things in common both are not evil, both are loyal to those around them, and even in the darkest of heart they will always turn away from cruelty. But don't let that fool you, Daemon is not a spirit to handle with, that power you seen is an extremely rare phase most warrior's die after their first phase Bella's grief, her anger he feeds off of. You experienced a very powerful energy, but spirits choose their host for more than one reason. Her hate is another, she is a powerful being what she unleashed is less than a fifth of what she did; I'm surprised she could control it. " Elizabeth sighed returning to her work, twisting her blonde hair in a light bun, but you could see the jealousy brewing in her eyes.

"Yeah isn't she so lucky." She whispered

Kara growled. "You know Bella sees her life as a curse, Elizabeth."

Three hours later

"Why did Bella phase into what she did." Emily asked Looking into Jacob's room Paul was still asleep, but stayed beside the bed. Bella looked better but not much, her hair seemed shiner her skin was starting to peak a warm glow.

"What you call imprinting, is pretty close to what we have. We call it soul binding but every one of our kind is different, Matris can soul bind with any species vampires, skin walker, a male who has the gene, and human's, so on and so on, as can a healer. But a warrior is different, they only soul bind with two different species, a male that has the gene or another warrior. All warriors change during a certain cycle like real werewolves do but only once but Bella will always be stronger during the new moon it also depends on the spirit Daemon is a shadow if you will. This is the darkest kind of night, the most dangerous as well. The new moon is the darkest period of Bella's life."

"So she phased again because of the soul bind, but you said that men couldn't become a warrior they would fall sick and die, they never change the gene doesn't activate at all, they are not mothers of the Earth." Emily said quickly her eyes in confusion. I smiled pulling her to my lap already knowing the answer. I let my face fall into her neck, smelling the warm sugar and cinnamon scent.

"Child, it doesn't matter what the species is… a warrior is a warrior their body is of strength and the soul's recognize this and basically brings a stronger warrior in the future. Bella is a pureblood her child will already carry a strong gene even if she didn't find Paul, but she would eventually all warrior's, healers, and matris have meet their half before they came to this world, they re-meet in their bodies, their souls intertwine once again as they done before, and all the strong emotions that entered her body, probably triggered it."

"But why didn't her soul bind with Paul before?" Emily asked

"Because he wasn't the warrior, who he needed to be for Bella, her soul probably recognized his….but he simply wasn't ready, I saw the way he stood his stance was too similar to Bella's he is a warrior type."

Elizabeth returned to the room, her eyes returned to normal as she sat beside Kara. Billy was asleep and Charlie was home probably doing the same thing. Most of the pack was either at home or doing patrol's tired from the week's events adding on constant stress and strain.

Emily's heart rate suddenly sped up; I could feel she was slightly nervous. I grabbed her hand trying to ease my imprint rubbing circles on her smooth palm.

"Bella said you could heal me." Emily slightly stuttered.

"Bella wants this for you." Elizabeth answered. Her voice unemotional "She already owes us, this only adds on." She said.

"Elizabeth, do not speak to hear in such a voice, Bella's grandmother Marie and I were best friends and saved me more times than I could count the Swan Family owes us nothing."

"Yes grandmother, I will heal your face, since Isabella is recovering and we are leaving today I suppose I will heal you." I almost growled, but calmed myself quickly Emily was in my arms.

Bella pov.

_Running…I was running the new moon turned blood red. The power rushed in my body, I was chasing the red running flame in front of me. But my speed was faster; I grabbed her leg with ease sending her under the damp earth. The forest seemed covered with blood that was all you could smell. I dug my long nails in victoria's flawless skin, you could hear the sickening cracks but to me they were pleasurable. I took her pain as enjoyment. I felt a smile creep onto my lips, her eyes meet mine. The fear was clear on her face; I pulled her hair bringing my lips to her ear. Her cries' of pain only added to what I wanted. _

"_You're going to regret messing with me, every innocent life you killed, every pack you hunted, you will wish you were dead, to bad everything you did was in vain, that Riley kid you had, well Edward was right for once, you weren't James mate at all he used you like you used Riley." I chuckled _

_I dug my gauntlet into her face, laughing at the screams. My eyes were full blown silver the red dug deep within them, my mouth filled with my blood white ultraviolet fangs stood out. The dark red and black energy surrounded my body, giving my body a wonderful rush. _

I felt the sun hit my eyes, the flame lightly went away I could move but it would be painful. I felt extremely cold, and uncountable amount of blankets surrounded my body. I strained to open my eyes, they felt so heavy. The sweat dripped eagerly off my fore head, I shook my head trying to shake away the upcoming dreams.

"Bells.." I knew that voice…I strained my eyes to open.

"Is she okay."…..That voice I knew for sure even though I only heard it a few times in my life. My eyes flew open the darkness gone.

"Paul… Jacob." My voice croaked, Paul flinched at the sound. He stood rigidly and headed for the door.

"Glad you're okay." He whispered, He closed the door behind him, and his footsteps disappeared, and then to soon he was gone. Bella sighed she felt her eyes water the too. Familiar liquid fall down her cheeks, a warm hand wiped them away.

"Bells, honey…I'm so happy.." Jacob grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. His own tears fell down her shoulder. Her muscles ached, and the pain tore her….

"Jacob…I can't…pain." Jacob immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Its fine Jacob, I need to move… But I feel so…" I couldn't even describe it. I still felt sick, the headache was defiantly there, and so was the pain of Paul. I lifted my hand to my chest the hole was still there but only slightly. Her muscles screamed…with mercy the flame was almost gone, her bones felt readjusted in a way. She defiantly felt the rush of power under her fingers and that always felt good, but this new power felt too good. She pulled all the covers off her, she still felt cold but didn't care. Her hand accidently landed on one, but the soft texture caught her attention. It was a dark brown that reminded her of Jared's fur; she let her hand brush against it again.

"Jake is this your blanket." I asked

"No, actually it's yours Sue made it for you, she has one for Leah and Seth also, every time they got sick she would cover them up in a dog's fur blanket, the tribe use to make them for money back in the day, we still do on occasion when a tourist or something orders one. She found that one, and I guess decided that you needed it."

"I will have to thank her, it's so soft." Jacob chuckled laughing at her reaction.

"Only you Bella would do something like that." He chuckled again but stopped short.

"Bells promise you won't get mad but I need to tell you something that happened."

"The Cullen's they came back last month." He answered fearing how she would react. Bella shook like she wanted to phased but stopped. Her hands clenched her pajama pants she let go of the blanket fearing she might tear it to pieces.

"Fine, why are they here?" Her voice deadly calm, Jacob released the air he was holding in.

"The freaky leech with the physic, couldn't no longer see you so her and the mind reader leech decided to see if you were alive and came to visit, well somehow they found out you were sick and tried everything to get to you without breaking the treaty, they wanted the leech doctor to look at you but Sam didn't want them near you, he said it would cause your condition to become worse we got Kara and Elizabeth to come down and they helped you they said you would fight the illness off by yourself, and they healed Emily. You should have seen the look on Sam's face. Her face is in fake bandages right now, they are telling everyone Emily got that treatment in Seattle."

I sighed, I'm glad Emily was healed, though I was surprised Elizabeth did it. Kara might have knocked some since into her.

"Are all of the Cullen's back Jake." My voice rasped.

"Yeah, all the filthy parasites are back." He answered

"Good, we have allies then."

Jacob stared dumbfounded.

"What Bells, I'm mean are you okay?"

"Remember those newborns, the red head Victoria, Laurent said they were building an army remember."

"Yeah Sam and Jared talked about it."

"Have any big killings have been going on while I was away?"

Jacob's eyes sparked with interest, he caught on.

"Seattle." He disappeared into the living room; she heard a few curses and thumps throughout the house. He came back into the bedroom holding a newspaper. I skimmed over how many murders; I couldn't bear how many people died because of me. The paper claimed that the murders were random; all ages no direct targets no blood the bodies were brutally hurt no fingerprints…This was the work of vampires not a few but many. How many innocent lives died because of me? Brother, sister's, mother's family's lives ruined because of my mistake, my failure. I could picture Victoria's face in my mind her flame like hair blowing in my dreams her ruby red eyes in a fiery red glow. She was wild, untamed a cat like person deadly yes, but not to me I wasn't running I did my training, I killed her kind in Greenland. I thought she would follow me to Greenland but stayed in Lapush and Forks she was Smart, she knew I would come back home. Maybe it was because I done so before, the first time it was in phoenix when I returned there. What about Paul? Would she found out that he was well….. Important …my weakness, I couldn't live if I knew he was dead, and at that thought it was a sick version of one of my favorite books. I felt my heart tugged at the thought; yeah I would kill anything that was involved with his death. He didn't even return the feelings not that I blamed him. God I was such a martyr. I was so close to killing him myself, feeling that power was too erotic. I let my head fall into my hands.

"Bells…..Bells.." Jacob shook me.

I sighed again.

"Sorry Jake just thinking…." I heard Billy's heartbeat enter the room, was I really that lost in my thoughts

"Hey Kid you had me worried there for a while, you still look sick." He smiled His dark eyes filled with humor.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my voice slightly wheezed.

"Bells you been out a little over a month." Jacob sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Just calm down kid, your fine still kicking I see." Billy smiled.

"Doing the same old timer." I could help but fill a tug to my lips .Billy smiled.

"You got that right if your father was here I would be ramming his ankles in, it good to see you smile too Bella, get some more sleep kid you need it."

"I feel fine." I said slightly in irritation. I walked off the bed not carrying about the burn in my legs or back. The flame was all but gone, and too soon the pain took over, my legs gave out. Jacob caught me before I hit the floor.

"Okay, okay I'll go back to sleep oh wise one." Billy smiled a chuckled escaped his lips.

"Just like your father." He shook his head. Jacob's warm arms put me down on the bed, Billy willed himself to the opposite side of the house. He went back to the chair beside the bed.

"Jake put me on the couch have your bed back." I said.

"Don't think so Bells." He smiled His eyes were red from the lack of sleep.

"Fine, we can share." I snapped. He chuckled

"You sure bells."

"I don't mind your bed after all." He nodded looking dead asleep while standing. I could barely move every time I did the pain increased. I sighed trying to reach the roll of blankets. Jacob read my mind putting my now favorite blanket and tugging it into my sides his arms slid around. His heat wasn't the one I wanted, nor did I want his touch. But it was comforting I had my best friend back. His heat was too inviting, I still felt so cold. His snores filled the room; I smiled just enjoying the moment. Because I knew too soon that the peace wouldn't last. I knew what I was going to dream of, those same dark brown eyes. Everywhere I went bad luck followed, and this curse came to that.


	14. God of War

Paul pov.

Her. I couldn't get the images out of my head. Her eyes struck me the most; I hated everything about her. I used to think she was a, but her with the leech was disgusting. My wolf he wanted nothing but her, to claim her as his. Her smirked also was burned into my mind, feeling her power roll off into waves. Her smile grew showing long fangs; her nails instantly became long sharp claws. Her body armor twisted itself dissolving back into her skin. The dark mass that moved around her body….wasn't her, it wasn't human. Her eyes turned a bright red, brighter than a blood sucker's. You could hear the bones crack underneath her skin. And in a blaze she was gone; my eyes didn't even track her movements. The front door was trashed, like glass broken in tiny pieces. Never have I seen anything so….there was no words. We were all monsters, but there was nothing to describe her. Seeing her on the river was even a worse, the darkness sounded her body it shaped itself, she stood on the water she grabbed her head and screamed. Hatred in her eyes, I could feel her emotions….. and I knew that wasn't her. I gave my hatred back to the creature; I hated her from the begging. The mass grew worse; you could see the steam rise to the air. An unnatural fire spread around her body. She slowly moved toward us, the smile from earlier still planted on her face. She screamed and halted, I sent more anger. I hated her, the rage of imprinting on her lapsed into my body. I heard the Alpha's order, and I stopped Sam. Her eyes showed pain, half of her face was burnt off, her hand reached out to us, and too soon she closed her eye he invisible craft sunk, she started to sink into the water, and then she did.

Then she was sick, I never felt so much pain beside my own. I couldn't leave the room, the fear of her screams that erupt into the home. Her body healed itself, but she had some kind of sickness. The constant growl of my wolf drove me insane, especially if any other man or my brother's came near her. When she opened her eyes, I released a breath I didn't know I had.

I growled, busting the wall in. I need to get out of La push, away from her. The cord, the imprint pushed me in her direction. I didn't care for anything, only her. She probably slept with her little leech. What did that make her? A necrophiliac. Sam and Jared get the bubbly and bright Emily and Kim, and I get the broken, bitter fucking leech lover Bella Swan. In a way I hated her, but in another way I loved her. I love a woman who may never love me back. I was so positively screwed.

I grabbed my keys, knowing full well were I was going, Seattle.

Bella pov.

- Five hours later –

Sam paced through his living room, or in other words the pack's headquarters. Jared and Embry sat beside me their warmth trying to tear away the unwanted chill. They were also very calming, I enjoyed their presence. I felt so tired, I knew I looked like a mess; Jacob had to carry me here. I sighed leaning into Jared's warmth, listening to Sam mutter. Most of the other wolves were either on patrol or school. I felt another strong roll of emotions come into my body, extreme lust. And I knew who it belonged too, I closed my eyes welcoming the pain.

"_Isabella, aren't you weak child." _

"_**I guess so, I will not hurt even if he does not want me, I will silently protect him and I will fill out every promise to him Daemon, even he if wants someone else." I winced **_

"Bella…..Bella." Jared waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Red, I wasn't paying attention."

Suddenly my heart felt on fire, I fell to the floor clawing my chest. I felt the familiar liquid roll down my cheeks. The hole burned enflaming the area, tearing holes. I clawed at my chest more determined to claw it out. My vision was beginning to blur, someone caught my hand.

"Bella what's wrong, please what's wrong." I heard something shatter in the back ground.

"Paul." I breathed. I heard Emily's hammering heart beat carrying something…gauze?

"No need Em I heal fast remember one nap it will be gone it's a spirit thing remember?" I said lightly

The pain finally slowed a roll of confusion and fear seeped into my skin. My vision was slowly returning, I heard Sam slam a phone down.

"Its fine Sam, he's confused right now, but he's not physically hurt." I sighed.

"He should be." Jared said annoyed with the fact.

Sam nodded, I'm glad Kara explained the binding; Jared lifted me up in his arms putting me on the sofa. Embry took me in his arms covering me up in my blanket. I felt Daemon's glowing silver eyes inside my head evaluating me. I felt my strength slowly come into my limbs. I stood up folding the cover neatly beside me. My blood now dried into my grey shirt, Embry held his arm out to catch me if I fell.

"I'm fine Embry thank you." He nodded but stayed close. My hand was covered in my blood, I sighed knowing I would have to borrow Em's clothes.

" Sam if we make allies with the Cullen Coven then we have a bigger chance killing these newborns."

He lifted his eyebrow, folding his arms keeping his superior status. I struggled with trying not to roll my eyes.

"If we do side with the Coven, what would come out of it?"

"You know full well what would happen, I'm saying this, we know victoria is building an army, and they are coming here we can't protect forks and Lapush at the same time. We won't know how many there are, and Carsile knows full well what's going on, or he wouldn't be pushing you about meeting the pack, plus I know you guys have been dying about getting some game."

Sam pulled the phone number from his pocket sighing.

"You kill me sometimes Bella."

"You thought of the same thing Sam, believe I know." I pointed to my eye for emphasis. I laughed as he cursed about my too known sight. Emily stepped from the kitchen hugging Sam's waist, a long flame of jealously hit me. I looked away from the couple, their moments were always were too private. I even saw the same look from Jared; he looks like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, every time he saw Kim enter the room. I'll never get to have that, another factored both Leah and I shared. I guess being bitter had its kicks; my own mate didn't even want me. Life was cruel, and fate was worse it would twist you in so many ways until you gave in, and twice I almost did.

I heard a bell like voice suddenly, Sam sighed giving a small greeting.

"Carsile, its Sam Uley on the phone." Alice called.

"Hello Sam, what can I do for you?" Carsile answered politely.

"We want to arrange a meeting between the pack and your coven, about the upcoming problem and events."

"As you wish Sam but we have one condition." Carsile said lightly, I did not like where this was going apparently neither did Sam.

"Shoot."

"We want Bella to attend the meetings." Sam suddenly laughed. I rolled my eyes they truly had no idea what I was.

" She would have forced herself to come anyway, when will we meet."

"I think tonight around eight would be best."

"Fine." Sam said ending the call.

He turned to me and smiled briefly.

"I hope your right Bella."

Embry decided to carry me home, I had to unpack and hide all certain packages. I waved everyone goodbye, all their smiles and happy moments I never wanted to loose. I sighed in content playing idly with my necklace, thinking over the events. It was a short an easy jog for Embry we said no words, but it wasn't awkward no words needed to be said. He eyed the new truck sitting in the curve, sitting next to my old one.

"I'll give you a ride back to Sam's, nice isn't."

He nodded eagerly; I felt my eyes roll men and their vehicles.

"Do you even know what kind of truck that is Bella?" He asked. I sighed.

"The sales man said it had the most room, I think it's a Cadillac." Embry shook his head.

We arrived at the small white home; the place hasn't changed a bit. Embry carried me up to room, doing as I told we agreed on my lasagna for dinner. He threw most of my new clothes in the closet, most of my books were too withered to put on the bookshelf, and they shouldn't been seen by human eyes. I held the swan book; Embry paused looking into a crate. He held up a black sword, a white swan was embedded in the blade. It was a beautiful sword none the less.

"It was my great-great grandmothers, and it was her great grandmother's." I sighed. He carried another book placing it with the others, muttering. I felt my eyes roll at freaky, wasn't he as well? Wolves were such dander heads, I turned to the clock it was already six. I needed to check on the lasagnas, I walked into the kitchen. Catching a perfume like scent, and it wasn't mine. I ignored it fearing on what I would find; the possibilities were endless with Charlie. I shivered involuntarily I didn't need to know what Charlie was doing. I sighed pulling six lasagna's out the oven: three for Jared, two for Embry, and one for Charlie and myself. I felt the anger choke me, and I knew who it was exactly coming from. I breathe out the frustration, I needed to stay calm. I could ignore this; Paul was not going to drag me under. I wasn't going to bend under his will not Like…_Cullen. _I became a person I hated; I did everything for him, and his family. I let Alice Bella Barbie me like a little genie pig, I let Rosalie talk about me and discriminate me in front of them. I let….._him_, mold me and in the process I lost myself. Maybe I was a pet, Laurent so pleasantly described. I could never do what I wanted, see who I wanted. I lost the friends in the process, and what did I do I still clinged to the small memories I had left over the Cullen's. Even with the packs help, I cried and held onto the distant memory.

"_Kill them." _Daemon whispered

"Bella." Embry shook me. I blinked a few times, feeling the awareness wash over me.

" Sorry Embry, what time is it?"

"It's seven thirty." He answered.

"I stayed in here that long?"

"Ready to go?" He looked toward the food.

"You wait you'll have it after the meeting." I sighed.

I pulled into the dark large truck; Embry looked like he would jump any second from the excitement. Looking at all the details and interior, I wish my other truck didn't die. I looked at the red truck outside the window. The drive was silent, other than Embry going over the truck. I turned I saw his hand reach for the radio.

" Don't you even dare." I said. I couldn't even enjoy music these days, the memory of them. It would send me up in a heated frenzy. Embry paused; giving me a wide smile amusement reached his eyes. His hand went closer toward the radio; I let a growl bubble from my chest. Embry waved it off laughing loudly.

"Fine Bella, I won't touch the radio." He said batting his eyelashes. I relaxed in my seat pulling up in front of Sam's. I jumped out of the truck and was greeted with five wolf boys.

"Hey guys, come check out Bella's new ride." Embry said

They all came running towards me, pushing each other out the way; it reminded me of a stampede.

"Glad you're finally standing up, you should have been listening to Jacob and Jared.' Quil said holding his nose.

"Oh, I hope Bella's okay" Quil said

"She looked so hurt, is she going to be okay?" Jared said

" I wonder what they're doing?" Quil said making a fake impression on Jacob.

He busted out laughing, Jake growled tackling Quil to the floor.

"Hi Bella." Emily called running out to greet me. Sam following right behind her as always being a silent protector.

"You guys ready for the official bloodsucker meeting." I asked hearing the slight venom in my voice.

Sam nodded, as did the others.

"So how are we going, human or my armor and your wolf."

"Wolf." Jared said catching the smell of Lasagna in the air. He grinned, pulling five pans out. Embry growled going to protect his food.

I felt Emily's arm pull me into a hug.

" You doing okay?" She asked.

"Fine Em, you know that, actually physically I feel better the ever." I said. And I did, all the physical pain was gone, I returned to 6'6 just an hour ago.

" Hey we need to head out." Sam called. He pulled Emily in a small kiss. I smiled and waved from the tree line, feeling my clothes shred from the armor. I had an extra sports bra outside my house. Jared ran beside me giving a wolf grin. We caught up easily to Sam, and a small sandy wolf. It's scent much like Seth's. More wolves caught up, I jumped into the tree's feeling safer. There was only one wolf missing, and that was Paul. I caught the scent of leech hit my nose, we were passing the invisible border line. I pulled my red hood over my head placing shadows there to hide my face. The only thing they would be able to see was my sliver eyes, and my sharp smile. I slowed my pace as did the rest of the wolves; we were in no hurry to meet the Cullen's. I jumped beside Jacob and Seth, latching onto the fur. I pulled the rest of my cloak over my armor.

"There here." Edward whispered, I gripped Jacob's fur harder. Jacob turned his over large hair toward me meeting my eye level.

"Sorry Jake." I sighed

I felt burning stairs on my cloak; the stench caught me off guard. I growled silently I nodded at Jake he moved away from Sam, toward Seth and Leah. I stood beside Sam's side.

"Welcome" Carsile said lightly Emmett and Jasper flanked beside him, warily watching the wolves. But too soon their eyes landed on me. Sam nodded, to me.

"The pack wishes to send greetings as well Carsile." I removed the cloak, pushing it behind me. Letting my bell like voice ring in the air, I played with the torn edges of my cloak. I felt someone trying to reach inside my body. I blocked everyone but Sam's mind, keeping my shield's in place.

"Le-Edward Cullen, would you translate for the pack."

"Of course Bella."

I nodded in agreement.

" I can't feel there emotion's Carsile." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah I can't hear most of the pack beside Sam." Edward followed. His eyes turned to my silver ones.

"Are you doing that Bella?"

"Of course there is no need to read anyone else's mind beside Sam's and your coven." I said looking away. I heard a few snickers in the back ground, "Nor see, or feel our emotion's either." I added on but I had a feeling Alice couldn't see them without my help. I started looking at my nails, adding on to the snob look. Toying with them, it was too much fun. Daemon enjoyed that knowledge I could feel his approval leak through. I looked at the Cullen's nothing changed physical of course, but the same creature was in Laurent. Its misty green eyes watched me in surprise, it was in the same position as Laurent's its hand clawed the throat, its mouth near the ear. Interesting, though these were weaker then Laurent's, was it the animal blood? Carsile went more in depth with the newborns but not much.

"Sam say's they already know how newborns are different than Normal ones Carsile and how they crave blood more than we do." Edward said lightly, Carsile's eyes were slightly shocked.

"He's says the pack, they already know about Seattle, and Bella has been calculating the numbers." Carsile eyes locked onto mine, shocked golden eyes turned toward mine.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"How many do you believe there are Miss Bella." Jasper asked, his southern accent leaking through.

I sighed.

"I have been ill this past month, and I have just returned from a small vacation." I said in a locked voice.

"But all the newspapers I have read in the last few hours, including the news report on the television, I believe there are a little more than twenty tops, for now any way the younger your species the more volatile, they could decimate their numbers before they got her."

Jasper raised his eyebrows; a small smile reached his lips.

"Miss Bella must I say I'm impressed." Jasper said

"Thank you, we believe that victoria is doing this, we killed Laurent after we got this information, she is raising the army." I added

The pack snickered behind me, shaking their heads.

"Victoria, I would have seen her." Alice stood up. I sighed removing my cloak fully showing my armor playing with my gauntlet.

"You shouldn't relay on your visions too much, you'll get killed that way, you couldn't see me or the wolves, victoria tested her own theory's I believe, she is hiding in your blind spots, your visions are very subjective, my kind on the other hand well….were something else." I said I felt my vision sharpen, I could see up to a fifteen mile distance with just sensory vision.

She looked upset, good…..

"Sam wants to know the best way to kill the newborns." Edward said.

I didn't even look at him; I preferred to ignore his presence. Then the play fighting began, and biy did I itch for a fight. I could tell the wolves did, Jacob sat beside me. Giving me some company, I began to play with his fur, he silently purred.

"Bella." Jasper called

I turned to look at him; I heard a growl but ignored it. Jacob rolled his eyes at me giving me a grin.

I stepped gracefully toward the vamp, his honey blonde hair glowing in the moon light.

"Get ready." He said, I felt the pack move closer.

"Shall we play fair, or fight dirty?" I asked. I heard Emmett laughed, it almost shook the trees.

His hand with for my arm went for my arm, I moved easily out the way. He halted trying to attack my unguarded back; his hand was going for my shoulder blade. I jumped over his head moving at my speed, too soon my gauntlet was at his throat.

"I win." I announced.

Jasper nodded, his smile reached his face.

"Must I say Miss Bella that was some fight." I nodded

"As to you Jasper, you are defiantly a warrior among your kind; I'm honored to have fought you."

"Me next." Emmett called looking wildly at me. He appeared at Jasper's side in a causal stance.

"You finally grew some balls baby bells." He wiggled his eyes brows in a villain like manner.

"Yeah I grew some fucking balls steel." I added

"I heard what you did to Lauren." He said getting into a protective crouch.

" Did you?" I asked putting a sadistic smile on my face.

"Yeah that was Bad ass." He laughed.

" Sure, sure con artist." He pounced he was too open. I moved out the way, kicking him into the ground. He growled, his anger got to him too easily.

"Again." He shouted. I heard one of the wolves' growls, a wet nose landed against my hand. Jared.

"It's fine Red he doesn't know how to handle a loss from a fight." I said lightly in a chipper voice. Jared nodded keeping closer.

"Ready." I asked Jasper just watched evaluating the way I moved. Emmett charged jumping in the air. Wrong move, I waited counting to five I knew what move I would make. I grabbed his leg and threw him across the field crashing into a few trees. Emmett stalked up moving past me grumbling about my new strength.

"We will fight again later." He said his face looked like he ate something sour. I rolled my eyes and snorted 'men', I moved back beside Sam, I was after all his unofficial body guard. The sun started to rise, I let out unnecessary yawn, but being up since eight in the morning does that to you.

"Alright I guess we will wrap things up here, thank you Jasper." Carsile said

"Sam wishes to catch our scent, so he doesn't confuse them with the enemy." Edward said.

"That's fine." Carsile said, the entire cove sat down on the dead log. I let my brothers and sister go first. I grabbed my cloak pulling it around my body, pulling the hood as far as it would go. Replacing all my shadows, it hid my face well. I let my vision lack turning my eyes back to their original brown color, I over worked my eyes, if I kept this up they would have started bleeding. I stepped toward the coven, felt then stare into the cloak, knowing they could see only my eyes. I paused in front every one of them taking in the stench, and the sad stares. I felt my body taking in their power, I sighed. I nodded toward them, leaving them behind. Jacob sat waiting for me on top of the hill, as did Quil.

"Bella wait." I ignored the call knowing full well who it came from, Edward. I heard a snarl come from my lips.

"Don't, you come any closer; I'll give in and rip you to fucking shreds, a lite your sparkling jack ass on fire Leech." Pointing my gauntlet to him, he nodded but his topaz eyes sparked with interest.

"You shouldn't talk like that Bella, it un lady like." He said

"What are you my damn father leech? I will speak in the god damn way I want to parasite." I turned away from him, looking at the honey blonde.

"Jasper, I'll be back tomorrow night and go over the plans." I said

I wasn't in the mood to have a pleasant conversation; with Paul gone I was becoming less sane by the minute. My body was starting to crave to see him, and I didn't want to give in. It unnerved me, I didn't see how Emily could deal with this or Kim.

"Jasper I forgot to ask." He perked up

"What is your war name?" I said

"I prefer Major, but I have been known as The God of war.

"I'm Isabella the red shadow, but a quicker name the Hell's demon." I said

Turning my eyes red, I saw the curious look on Carsile's face. Jacob snorted. I turned away, not looking back. Jacob took off, as Quil stayed behind me, keeping my back. I hoped Paul would be home soon, I didn't want to think about the family that betrayed me. Nor did I want to think about Paul skirt chasing. I shuddered my heart painfully squeezed itself, tearing a small hole.


	15. Truce

Bella pov.

Running, I was running the earth was frozen over. There was snow and blood everywhere; the vampire's scent caught my nose. It burned my nose, her red hair danced wildly in the cold air. Her blood red eyes landed on mine.

"To bad Paulie- boy couldn't be here hun Bella." I started to shake; my body felt like it was going to explode from the force.

"He's mine, don't you dare speak about him." I said.

My hands landed on the ground, my nails turned to claws ripping into frozen earth. My smile stretched across my face, the blood spilled around them. I felt the familiar acid burn my skin, my hair turned and ice cold white.

"Oh Bella's mad, to bad your little Paul's dead, and he couldn't play."

The day turned into night, the purple smoked reached us bringing a sickly sweet scent.

Victoria's eyes froze over with fear. I stood up, you could hear a few bones break in the process, but I didn't care. Her hand tries to latch onto my shoulder, but the burning acid raced around her arm, completely destroying it in the process.

I walked into the dark room, the snow, the blood, and the bodies were gone. I knew exactly where I was, I walked toward Daemon. I walked past the filed, the lake bubbled the same dark acid that seeped over my skin, the flowers dead. The green grass turned black, fire swayed killing the rest of the life. All the butterflies' dead landed on the rotten earth. I walked away from it shutting the burned door behind me a dark hallway came, no lights, nothing but the sound of Daemon's deep voice. I could have sworn I heard footsteps.

"Bella." Daemon called his deep voice guiding me toward him. The red unending fire spread toward me, I felt power, the strength I need, no wanted. I felt my eyes darken turning a bright red; my smile stayed a small simple smirk.

"Come Isabella." I reached my hand out walking toward to Daemon; the black flame surrounded him, his silver eyes turned into the same red, glowing throughout the room.

"Bella." I snapped my head toward the familiar voice.

"Paul?" I said.

"Isabella." Daemon called, my eyes darted over his red eyes and his blood stained fur. I took a few steps toward the giant wolf; my glossy black hair became white. I reached Daemon's open gate reaching my hand toward him, but something warm stopped me.

"Bella what are you doing?" Paul yelled. I had now answered, I felt the power roll within me, it was like my own brand of heroin I couldn't stop, I was addicted.

"Come closer boy, you look good enough to eat." Daemon chuckled showing his teeth. Paul dragged me back from the dark open cell. I felt something hot and hard shake me, I turned my eyes back to the skin walker. His brown eyes searching for mine, the smirk stayed glued to my face. I looked back toward the black flame, it called to me. I reached for it, but Paul grabbed my hand. Shaking me again, he was saying something but I couldn't understand him.

"Bella snap out of it." He shook me, hard.

"Come Isabella." Daemon called. I obeyed.

"Bella." Paul. I halted in my steps, why did I falter? He took this chance he grabbed my hand again.

"Wake up Bella, you need too, you don't want that Bella." I didn't. I felt my head cock to the side, no I wanted that power, but he was….important? I studied him for a few seconds. Then I heard Daemon's voice call to me, the power seeping under me, I turned away from the dark skinned man. Paul growled, dragging me back, I felt the hiss come from my lips. Paul came closer pulling his arms around me, his scent calmed me. I no longer wanted the power; my head cleared the foggy mist gone from my mind. I looked up toward Paul; he let out a sigh of relief. His hand played with my hair, as he looked into my eyes.

I jolted up, sheen of sweat; the sheets were twisted around my body. I looked at my small alarm clock, it was six twenty. I had a school, I sighed pulling out the simple clothing everything was in a pile in my closest thanks to Embry. I pulled the simple red button-up silk shirt from the closest and dark black jeans. I brushed through my hair taking my time; I wasn't in a hurry to get back to Forks High. I washed my face off wiping all the sweat from my fore-head. My hair curled around my frame, I searched for my converse. I sighed not finding any that would match what I was wearing. I guess all my things haven't come in yet. I pulled my black high heels from my suit case; I would have cringed if I was still human. But living with Kara, 'sneakers are not to wear, especially while you are meeting my clients, you will wear the shoes I sent you, I you don't not like the pair, I will find you another pair.' They were a simple pair of stilettos, with silver chain's hugging around the black straps. I sighed pulling them onto my feet, I felt like a giant. No since in changing now, Charlie would have my case if I was late again. I grabbed a granola bar for the kitchen; I grabbed my orange book bag heading out the door. I sighed pausing looking at my new truck, it wasn't the same as my monster. I think sometimes I missed the noise; it was quite in my Cadillac it had a slight purr. I sighed turning on the engine, Embry's scent still hung in the air. I understood why the Cullen's drove so fast, I drove under ninety reaching the school under ten minutes. Which met I had ten minutes to the bell, I sighed already hearing the student body voices.

"That is the Cadillac escalade, that's better than Cullen's car." I heard a male voice said.

"I wonder who that is; I didn't know someone moved to forks."

"Scott, man that looks like a chick." I rolled my eyes at the last comment, slipping the earphones in my ears trying to ignore my fellow peers.

I walked out of the truck, hearing gasps among my way. I heard another car enter the parking lot, it was too fine-tuned, and it was probably the silver Volvo. I didn't look back fearing that it was them, I didn't need to expose myself. I saw Angela and Ben, there is a God. I kept ignoring the whispers. Most of the whispers were made by the male population, disgusting pigs what I would give just to hit them all at once. Angela looked up and saw me; her shy smile came onto her face. Her eyes were genially friendly, as was Ben's. I showed them a real smile as well, I missed them both. Angela hugged me tightly followed by Ben.

"I heard you were sick, you okay?" Angela asked.

"I fine Angela, I feel better than ever actually." I smiled.

I felt Paul's presence come closer toward home, I sighed in relief. I didn't know if I could last another day or two. He was coming home; I felt my mood get lighter. The bell rung in the distance, I sighed silently walking to the main office to be greeted by Mrs. Cope.

Four hours later

I picked through the disgusting lunch gruel, instead I played with my 'editable art'. I smelt the leech scent get stronger, I looked up the Cullen's have arrived sitting in the opposite side of the cafeteria. I looked over at Angela and Ben at their own table. I smiled at Angela she returned the gesture. I heard a human heart beat come closer to my table, expensive cologne caught my nose so it was a male. A handsome male sat across from me, I seen his face many times before. I think I had him in one of my classes.

"Can I help you?" I asked being as polite as possible.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." He said

"I don't see why not, it's a free country." I said trying not to frown. I felt a pair of eyes burn into my back, I ignored it focusing on the human male. His dark green eyes looked behind me; a slight look of terror crossed his face.

"Ignore Cullen; just finish what you were going to say." He breath out a sigh of relief, I could smell his pheromone level, it was a little too high.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out." I heard a small growl in the distance. I sighed.

"I would believe me, it's not that I don't want to, I'm caught in a huge mess, you're a handsome guy, but I can't, but it was nice of you to ask me out." I smiled trying to be sympathetic; his breath caught his throat, as his eyes darted toward my smile.

"It's alright Bella, don't worry about it, thanks for the comment." He said

"You're most welcome." I winked. My heart tightened in my throat. His eyes darted back a table full of jocks watching in anticipation.

"They put you up to this didn't they?" I asked darting my eyes toward the table, not giving him away.

"Yeah." He said scratching the hairline on his neck awkwardly. Umm…it would be a chance to tick off Edward. I felt the smile on my lips at that thought. I got up hearing my high heels click against the floor, and sat beside him. I place a shield over his mind and future from Edward and Alice.

"Just follow along." I said putting my hand beside my lips so Edward couldn't read them. I talked so low where only the male beside me could hear. I pecked his cheek, and he blushed hard. I heard a low growl slip into the room. I ignored Edward, pecking the young male's lips. But after I did a sour taste came to my lips, and it wasn't the human beside me. I felt heart go inflame, the blue blazing cord was choking me, I pulled back and tried to smile.

"I hope that's a good payment for turning you down, your friends are excited, I think the blonde is about to fall out his seat." I giggled, but it sounded strained. He smiled and whispered a simple thank you. I waved telling him a simple good bye. A wolf boy scent caught my nose, no wolf girl.

"Hello Leah." I said pulling my food from across the table. I caught Edward's eyes a deep coal black tried to stare me down. I only smiled taking joy from his pain.

"Bella." She said simply her back to the Cullen's.

"So what's up?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you privately." She said. I tossed her the red apple in my hand.

"Thanks." She said quietly, twisting the ruby red apple in her hands, a nervous reaction; but not a typical Leah reaction.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Sam, Emily, and Edward thing." Leah said. I felt my eyebrows rise in shock but kept emotionless mask on face.

"You know where alike in many ways." Leah said indifferently. I already knew that, but I wanted to hear her similar attributes.

"How so?" I simply said. Her bitter smile appeared on her face, I gave the similar smile back.

"We both became bitter harpy's because of men." I snorted

"Yeah, I know that." I said you could hear the bitter edge in voice.

"We both became desperate, but angry to strive and cling to the last memory." I said calmly, remembering the way she used to look at Sam before she phased. She nodded.

"And we both rebelled, turning away from what we use to be, becoming angry at everyone." I laughed.

"You got that right Leah." She smiled a bitter look.

"Even now the men in our life still love to cause us pain, at least Sam loved you he left because he didn't want to break your heart because of Emily, even now he would throw himself under a bus on what he did to you, Edward never loved me, I was a pet to him and his family always keeping me at arm's length, we had no physical relationship, we didn't even have a relationship he was just addicted to my blood, and I wanted a life that was never mine from the beginning, a family that could love me, and I could love in return." I said holding my water in the air like a toast. She looked shocked from my words but nodded.

"But I have it easier than some ways you do, you have to see Emily and Sam every day, and I know you know about Paul." I said looking at the two parasites. She turned around looking at the two Cullen's watching us in surprise.

"Who's the pixie parasite?" She asked. I laughed hearing the bitter edge ring.

"A betrayer, she was my best friend, but some best friend she was, she didn't even warn me."

Leah turned around looking me in the eyes for explanation.

"Remember when Sam found me in the woods, but really it was my fault, I guess it's true what they say about vamps they truly suck the life out of you." Her laughed ringed in the air.

"Why do we hate each other?" She asked, before taking a bite out of the apple.

"I believe we were fighting for dominance." She snorted.

"Truce." She said

"You want to beat Paul in don't you?" I asked. She smiled.

"Fine it's a truce, but you can't beat Paul in." I Said. She smiled. I heard the school bell ring, it buzzed through the cafeteria. I waved to Leah goodbye, and headed for my next class.

(Four hours later)

The Cullen home, Alice sighed, her eyes filled with grief with tears that would never spill. Jasper was by her side in seconds trying to calm his mate. Edward was nowhere to be seen; we had to meet the pack in an hour.

"What's wrong sweetheart." He asked trying to send calming emotions to his mate.

"Bella she's not who she used to be, she…" Jasper sighed knowing this would happen, he felt what Isabella was last night.

"She's stronger, and it wasn't right the way you and Edward treated her." He said his strong southern drawl leaked through. Alice perked up; the confusion seeped into her body. She waited for Jasper to continue, not understanding what he meant.

"Miss Bella, was hurt, not but just you and Edward but the entire family, but she is someone stronger from what she used to be, and she probably looks back at everyone in the family, she did everything everyone told her to do without question no matter what anyone said, the only time she stood up for herself was when we were chasing James. She is a fire cracker, and Peter and Charlotte would agree. I prefer her this way." More confusion leaked from his mate. Peter would have also agreed that Bella wasn't simply for Edward, he was and over confused virgin, he claimed Bella was his but he left no mate would leave their other. Edward was also a selfish over dramatic shit head who would cry like a brat when he didn't get something.

"I'm not saying I didn't want Bella to be my sister, it would have been nice to have not wanting to kill her all the time. Her emotions were the purest I have ever felt, such a bright clear emotions, she still has them even now." He chuckled.

"But I saw them together Jasper." Alice said her voice so unsure.

"Miss Bella was also right about that, you use your visions too much." Alice slapped him playfully. He pulled Alice in his arms, taking her out of the garage an in to the living room with the rest of the family. Rosalie was quiet these days, as was her mate Emmett. His eyes would be far off, as in another time or world. He was the worst beside Edward; he would rarely joke or prank anyone these days. And when he did it would be for his mate's benefit. He once claimed that Bella was a second Lily, the younger sister that him and his older brother's use to pick on. He drew his sister once describing his foggy memory of Gatlinburg, Tennessee; his younger sister would come by the rail road tracks every day to bring him his lunch. She wore flowers in her hair and was the most responsible out of all her siblings, though always had her head in a book. She always warned him about him gambling, drinking, and womanizing ways he described. Rosalie on the other hand, had no tendencies to Bella; she simply ignored her emotions always showed an amount of dislike, and un-approval at the choices she made. Carsile and Esmee regretted the decision they made, feeling like they lost a child they could never have back. We all made the decisions for Bella, never letting her choose for herself. Even when she was in the coven at the time, she wore her crest proudly but never making decisions in the coven Edward made them for her, and that's how we lost her. She hated that she was 'babysat', or had to shop with Alice, she never admitted it, but her emotions described the way she felt. She hated feeling inferior, like a child, she was a growing woman with a mind of an fifty year old even if we haven't left, she would have. Emmett sighed flipping through the television channels, watching the clock impatiently. Esmee was quietly dusting the lamps making the dust rise into the air. Her emotions showed sadness, feeling grief. I sent her a wave of calm, her smile warm heartily at me. Carsile's car was on the high way you could hear it turn on the dirt road. Carsile walked through the door, hanging his pristine white lab coat on the rack. He pecked Esmee's cheek showing that he had for her. We ran as a coven, Edward must have caught our thoughts, he silently ran behind us toward the open clearing where the wolves and Bella was waiting. The wet dog smell caught everyone's attention.


	16. Hair cut

Bella pov.

I stood there across from the coven, their topaz eyes watching my every move. Paul's presence was calming though we haven't spoken a word to one another. Jasper went over the same details as yesterday showing new moves and smarter tactics. Jacob stayed beside me sitting on his hunches purring in content. Most of the wolves were on patrol, or at home resting. Apparently since victoria was after me, and my blood or my aroma is sweeter than ever. We were going to use it to lure them to the field. I looked at my watch it was already one in the morning; there was no way I was going to be able to get up for school.

"I think that wraps up everything tonight, thank you again Jasper." Carsile said. I heard Paul snort, his snout pointed to the tree's leaving. I sighed, stroking Jacob's fur, my armor was getting painful to phase. Jacob smiled his wolf grin backing up to the trees as well. I pulled my tattered hood over my head feeling the silk between my fingers.

"Bella wait." Alice called. I ignored her turning my body to the tree line, feeling the shadows welcome me.

"Yes Bella, we wish to discuss what happened when we left." Esmee said

I sighed, cracking my bones; you could hear them pop in all directions. I phased in my upgraded version of armor; you could smell the blood that seeped from my skin. I felt the metal tear the skin in my scalp digging behind my ears.

"Fine where do you want to discuss my miserable life?" I said uninterested in the topic, I saw Edward flinch. Good.

"At our home.."

I snorted. "So formal, let's go, I don't feel like wasting time on leeches, I have patrol in a few hours." I said keeping the bitter sneer on my face. I jumped over them, running past them, and the scent became for vile. This just keeps getting better and better. I halted seeing their home; I had to wait for them. I covered my body in the deep shadows surrounding the forest. They were eight miles out and it would take them at least fifteen minutes, I growled. I sat on a bolder trying to forget all the memories. My heart tore itself, shredding so slowly. Edward was already at the door, his head in his hands. I heard a dry sob escape his body, and soon but slowly the family caught up. The anger rose in my body something twisted inside me, it was adapting to their presence.

"Finally I was just about to leave." I said detaching the shadows from my body, but they slowly followed behind me. Seven pairs of topaz eyes followed mine, I moved at a human pace toward the home. Sometimes I wanted to burn this house to the ground.

"Let's get this done with." I said simply. Rosalie glared at me from behind her husband. That spiked my interest I wouldn't mind ripping that braid from her head. I felt the smile form on my face; she shivered from fear turning her eyes away from me. I followed the coven inside the home; it was the same as I remembered. Pale on pale scheme stood proudly within the home. The air gave off a dusted aroma, guess they haven't used there heating in a while. The family sat on the expensive furniture, looking up at me. I sat in the recliner the closet to the door, just in case if I needed to escape.

Carsile began seeming nervous slightly; he cleared his throat to catch my attention.

"How did you handle with our departure?"

It couldn't be helped my shield snapped back like a rubber band. Jasper flinched back, felt all the betrayal and bitterness that I felt.

"When you left, were the timing of my change, I died." I said simply.

"I remember that night; it was the night of the new moon, the darkest nights of all nights. The time I grew sick, Sam Uley found me, if he didn't I would have died more ways than one."

Carsile looked interested.

"Dis the sickness lead to your transformation."

"Yes and no, I transformed for three reasons." I paused

"One like the wolves being around predators, like you caused the change."

Carsile looked confused

"You didn't know that make fourteen year old boys turn into men." I laughed that was too rich. I heard a growl take place in the room, apparently the ice queen growled.

"Think about it the wolves showed up when you were first appeared, now their back. Another reason why I transformed was because of the anger I felt that night, when Edward said I was nothing to you all but a distraction a toy, that none of you ever loved me just used me as a toy. Let's Just say I blew a casket because of all the strong emotions that I felt led to the second action, and third every warrior transform's three day after our birthday."

The tension was thick in the room, their faces looked controlled. Guess Eddie boy didn't tell them what he said.

"Go on." Carsile said.

"I was in a coma for two weeks, during that time my body was much like your transformation, but worse. I began to gain an armor that came naturally, I just didn't understand how to use it, so I seeked out friends that were to the Swan family. After all I'm very pureblooded; my family once controlled the entire continent, though they were a different species of my kind. They helped me anyway they could, a completed ten years of training in only a year and five months. But this feeling inside of me I couldn't control as part as their job as healers, wrote inscriptions in my skin to keep it from escaping, from me losing my humanity and control." I removed the cloak to show them.

"Seeing these inscriptions are also a neon sign to my kind, it means danger like Jasper's scars. The inscriptions are there to hold the spirits back, that's why my kind fear them, the stronger the spirit the stronger the warrior."."

"Feeling?" Carsile asked.  
"I'm merely a host, when we change a spirit enters our body, we have no choice." I said

"A host." Carsile stated

"Are you indicating your spirit is a parasite, removable?"

"A warrior tried that a decade ago, they removed the spirit successfully, but without the spirit she died in a matter of seconds, so no. We also die if we use this power; we become animalistic seeking out pleasure and satisfaction in a fight."

"You die from using your own power?" Esmee asked.

A bubble of laughter escaped from my lips.

"If you know what I mean." I added Emmett's eyebrows perked up, his face set up in a goofy smile thinking about it.

"What about the spirit?" Carsile asked avoiding that topic.

"Spirit was concealed in a healer's jar and placed in another body; the body tore apart both the spirit and girl gone. The spirit freed itself resisting the new body."

"But the spirit can change host, if it wanted too." Carsile asked.

"Yes, but like Daemon most spirits choose only one." I said.

"What's the main purpose for your kind, for the spirits to bond with you?"

"That is a hard question, my kind are based on two things light and dark. I'm a dark soul, but not evil because I choose not to be. If it wasn't for the pack and Charlie I fear I might be a different person. I hate to say this in front of you all but I'm going to be brutally honest. I wanted nothing more to than to kill all of you, and your house to burn to hell. Well not really me but Daemon were merely like the spirits puppets and if you can't control it, you're not worth having this power. Daemon bonded with me for several reasons I cannot tell you. The purpose of my kind…. Has been lost, most of us mainly healer's choose to revive the earth, Matris revive the sick or endangered, and warriors we believe we were made by the hand of God, or the hand of Satan. We keep the balance of good and evil, war and peace. We fought so many wars with others our purpose has been lost, men have tried to gain our power, but their wrath would end the Earth, women on the other hand bonded with this power protecting the earth. But my kind we are dying out, and without us I fear for this planet, we were born when the planet was born Sala came from the ashes, and Earsin came from the rays of light. That is the last piece of knowledge we have left. When your kind were created it was a mistake, you evolved into what you are now. Your kind uses to live underground and attack at night, and during the day you covered your bodies with venom and attract human interest in the morning sun. But we as warrior's never changed, Sala gained the trust of a lion and as he died she could never let his spirit move on, so he lived within her. Earsin saw what her sister did, and she revived a fox, the fox did not wish to die, so he bonded his soul with Earsin. As she did this he owed her payment and with that payment he owed her knowledge and strength. Neither Sala nor Earsin wanted to die without passing on the seed. Soon the two sisters found suitable men to pass on the gene they were warriors as well and well respected. Each sister had twelve children six boys and six girls. The men never changed to warriors, and the women only one girl from each family became warriors and like they're mother's they were the complete opposite. But both bonded with the strongest warrior males in the opposite family. The other children, the female had a lesser degree of the gene they became healers and matris, and also bonded with males that had the gene. And those children grew to have families as well. I one of the main last descendants of Sala, there are only three last warrior's to her, me included." I said. Feeling a sleepy haze take over, at this rate I wasn't going to get a nap. Most of the family sat quietly not moving, I don't think you wouldn't be uncomfortable if you were made from stone.

"How do you know so much about our kind, how we started in the beginning?" Carsile asked intrigued leaning out of his chair.

"You were created for a purpose that was lost to my kind after the great war of tides; I believed you were used to fight in war." I said easily.

"Daemon is your spirit correct?"

"Yes, that's not his true name but it is the one he gave to me." I answered.

"So he is a dark spirit." Esmee asked closing her eyes.

"You Cullen's are lucky you have an actual chance at salvation." I said pulling my eyes to the floor, my inscriptions on my hand glowing bright blue. I heard two long howls erupt from the forest. I felt Paul's adrenaline course through me. Danger! His voice screamed into my mind.

"I have to leave something is wrong with my brothers, a leech is on pack land." I jumped pulling the shadows through the wall. I heard the coven behind me, but they couldn't catch up to my speed, I had to admit the wolves were faster than them. I swung at my full speed darting through the trees like a bullet. I could taste the upcoming death on my tongue. The power twisted inside my body, and I was hooked. I jumped over the treaty line seeing a red headed female jump to our side of line, Paul chased her almost snatching her hand completely off. I felt the blade slide from my gauntlet, the saliva pulled in my mouth. Victoria's eyes landed on me, she jumped back to the Cullen territory, and Emmett charged grabbing the hem of her jacket. She knocked him back sending him flying through the trees. I felt a snarl build up through my throat.

"Victoria" I cooed. My hair turned pure white falling in waves down my back.

"I missed you, I been waiting for this." I added. She paused staring at me, this was my chance she was distracted. I ran pulling my blade in the air, but something cold and hard collided with me. I coughed up blood pushed back in midair; my blade cut her hair and caught her right hand. I tried twisting myself, to catch one of the limbs of a tree. My foot caught the water making me a skipping stone, my armor faltered I was too weak from keeping it up for so long, especially the upgraded version. I heard the sound of my bone snapping, my foot caught another rock under the water, causing my face to hit hard against a boulder. The fatigue caught up with me, my throat hurt feeling like I swallowed bleach. I grabbed the pony tail making quick work with my clothes. I heard footsteps running away fast, I knew that was victoria. My right arm started feeling like it was set on fire, and that meant it was broken. I pulled my sports bra on, heading against the snarling sounds of the wolves. I caught up with the pack and apparently the Cullen's walking a human pace. I felt all the strength leave from my body, I probably looked pretty bad. My vision turned back into a human's line of sight, I haven't been this week sine when I first woke up. Emmett was still in the body of water, Paul was snarling at him ready to pounce at a moment's notice. I walked past Paul grabbing victoria's hand and most of her hair. It's fingers were moving trying to find her body, damn that is disgusting.

"I almost had her." I sighed pulling the lighter out of my basketball shorts. I let the lighter fall turning her hand to ash; the small smell of purple smoke that rose almost chocked me. I cradled my arm against my chest, it hurt. As did my head, I felt the blood trickle down my cheeks.

"Sorry Bella guess I messed up your game." Emmett said, while looking at my injuries.

"It's Fine." I said swiping the blood off my forehead. The sun rose, damn, I guess that meant I haven't slept in two days.

"I suggest you all leave, you almost broke the treaty." I said

Sam nodded at my statement agreeing with me, the Cullen's left in pairs. Their carful eyes gone from my view, and too soon my knees broke down casing the darkness and pain to over flood me.


	17. upcoming visitor

I heard a familiar heart beat in the room, and a too familiar female voice hum to a Quileute lullaby.

"Emily, why am I not surprised." I said laughing; you could hear the bitter edge slip into my steel voice. I rose up feeling the casts and bandages weigh down my torso. The irritation seeped into my skin, Paul wasn't here. I ripped all the bandages and casts off my body; the hint of leech was in the room. I shot for Emily landing gracefully in front of her keeping a protective stance. I took another attentive sniff in the air, like a small house cat testing the air for prey. Carsile was in this room, but that means the Cullen's broke the treaty. Emily twirled my hair trying to calm me down, typical Emily. I tore the bandage from my forehead feeling more irritated. It explained the casts and bandages that covered my entire body. Emily sighed grabbing my hand and leading me down the white staircase, it was still early in the morning. Emily smiled placing me on one of the wooden chairs in the dinner room, placing a round of muffins and assortments of breakfast foods. I heard a pair of legs charge toward the house, Jared was always the first one here.

"Hey Bell already up, it's only been an hour and a half." He plopped down beside me putting his arm on my shoulders casually.

"Oh but you forget Red tonight is the new moon, I can already feel the power and adrenaline."

Jared smiled rolling his eyes, but worry struck his features.

"So where is your Kim?" I asked

Jared got a glassy look in his eye, but answered quickly. That was too much information for me.

"She's in PA, going to the community college."

Emily at both of us, pilling more food on the table, slapping Jared's hand away from the old china bowl. The corner of her moth perked up, you could tell that Emily was practically glowing, her face free from the scars that Sam has given her. She was a truly beautiful woman even with the scares; they made her look exotic in some ways.

"Save some for your brothers and sisters." She said sternly.

I heard Sam graceful footsteps from outside eagerly walking toward the house.

"Bella, Jared." He said glancing at us, pulling Emily in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Jared snorted turning his head away from the imprinted couple. I sighed, feeling the usual envious feelings enter my blood. I heard other sets of foot prints race toward the home. Leah came through the door next ignoring Sam and Emily, talking the seat beside me. Jared looked at her in confusion, looking between Leah and I. His warm arm was still around my shoulders. She smirked at me lightly before pulling food onto her plate. Embry Quil, Seth, and Jacob came in next playing around, laughing, and being their usual selves. Usually this didn't surprise me, but Quil was carrying a very familiar toddler.

"Miss Beillah." The two year old shouted. Her excitement wrung in her voice, clapping her hands instantly as if telling Quil that's what she wanted. The native child skipped over eagerly hugging my leg, she had a small backpack I could see a Barbie doll's hair caught in the zipper.

"Hello Miss Claire." I said

She smiled giggling; she looked back up to Quil instantly in his eyes looking for his approval. But I saw it, the eternal bond that laid there. He imprinted on Claire, not too long ago. But while I was here, no one bothered to tell me? My mood instantly darkened my eyes pricked from being angry, wanting to turn silver. I could barely see the bond in my human vision but it was there. But I knew that look anywhere it's the one Sam gave Emily, and the one where Jared gave Kim, the one Paul never gave me. I twirled Claire's long black hair; her toothy smile appeared on her face. She turned away from Quil trying to climb on my lap. I need to stay calm; my powered was doubled from the upcoming new moon. I could feel Daemons claws in the back of my mind. Jared went stiff in his seat; I could feel the tension in his arm. I felt Paul enter the house, my being felt whole instantly. I relaxed just slightly knowing that he was here. Quil sat across from keeping an eye Claire, while scarfing down his pile of food. As usual Paul kept his distance, watching Sam's television. Though I could feel his burning stares on my skin, though I didn't dare look back at him, knowing I could bend to his well so easily made me sick to my stomach. Claire continued to play with my hair, as Sam went over patrols and the upcoming war.

"Miss Beillah." Claire whispered in my ear, poking my shoulder. Sam continued, though it was obvious that the pack could hear her. "Yes Claire." I said only she could hear voice. She smiled a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Can you breid my hayir?" She asked

Quil smiled but kept his attention toward Sam. Claire grabbed a black ponytail from her pink book bag; I could see her Cinderella blue dress in the small bag. She was a big princess fan like most girls. That reminded of my younger year's with Renee and the hot Arizona sun. I remember the ballerina stage; I sucked so bad they put me in the back in all the recitals. I could start that again, I am defiantly more graceful then I use to be. Claire hopped on my lap, pulling me out of my revive. Handing me a small black ponytail, I threaded black soft baby-like hair. She was simply a cute little girl for her age, and would probably contain the beauty most of the Quileute and Makah women have.

Once I was done, she fell asleep in my arms like most children did. I smiled carelessly humming to the lullaby that played in my head. The maternal feelings of being a woman of nature entered me. I remember every detail Kara describe as being women of nature, children included. Before I turned, I never appealed to the thought of marriage or children like most girls my age.

"As a reminder tonight's a new moon so stay away from Bella, she still has to go to Cullen territory as with a few others, but do not provoke her." Sam said wearily.

Everyone nodded at this, looking at me.

"What." I snapped. Feeling Daemon lurk and twist under my skin, his nail grazing under my skin. My inscriptions burned my skin, glowing a light blue. The familiar metal trying to unleash itself fingertips, Quil growled at looking down toward Claire.

"I wouldn't hurt her, so step the fuck off." I growled lowly, where the humans in the room couldn't hear me. I handed the baby over to Emily, just being cautious for the packs sake. My eyes turned toward Quil feeling the heat fill them, a very dangerous red, and my hair turning white curling itself around my frame.

"You don't want to play this game with me Quil." My eyes sharpened to their full power, I could see every bond in the room. Every soul, spirit, anything filled my vision to the tiniest cracks in the room. Quil growled shaking, such a young wolf. I could tell how long he has been connected to his wolf woven mud. His eyes turned lupine yellow pushing me out the glass door. I was still weak from last night, I heard Sam's voice in the background, but I wasn't too keen on listening. I was guessing Quil felt the same; he kept pushing back into the forest. His fist connected with my face, and I heard three snarls coming from the house. I felt my pain in my back, hearing the crackle of trees in the background. I was too distracted by the flying bark to notice a chocolate brown wolf shredding its laws into my left thigh. The anger shook my body, feeling the warm trickle of blood flow down my body. I felt my teeth grow inside my mouth, ready to tear into the wolf's flesh.

"Kill the inbred mutt Bella." Daemon whispered.

"Sorry Baby boy I taken, plus you're not my type anyway." I purred licking the blood of my gauntlet, an evil giggle slid from my lips. Daemon was taking over guiding me through my mind. The thunderous growl erupted from the wolf; it seething brought an amusing twist. I felt the power flow through my body, I wanted more. Feeling this alive, the constant rush of adrenaline seep into my pores from the wildlife around me, I heard another snarl enter the trees but it wasn't from the mutt in front of me. Paul's wolf entered from the trees, glaring a Quil, his body trembling even in his wolf form. He sat in front of me his gaze never leaving Quil. I heard Sam walk to a human pace toward the clearing. Paul turned his head toward me his gazed landed on my broken cast and scared thigh.

"It's nothing." I said, paying from attention to the soft humming of a swallow in the background.

Paul clearly didn't think so, his rage filled me. As if it wasn't hard enough to control my anger, and the anger of another soul's living inside my body. I didn't know how I knew, or why I knew but I softy scratched the back of Paul neck and steadily behind the dark silver patch on his ear. A throaty hum emerged from Paul as he calmed down, I sighed taking my hand away. I already missed the touch, but I wasn't touching him again for a long time. Sam erupted through the trees, his glare hard once is eyes landed on my healing thigh.

"Alright, both of you have doubled your patrols, Quil, Bella didn't mean to harm Claire in any way and she wasn't going to get hurt. Bella could explain it a little more then I can."

I sighed, of course I could.

"Me and you are alike in species except your wolf doesn't share your body he is already a dead reliving spirit connected to your body. Daemon, how can I say this? He can twist feel an un-normal amount of energy. Take all the wolves for instance plus a new moon, He just shifted into a new position inside my body. We share one I can feel him, he can feel me; the only difference his you can't feel your wolf, and speak to him as often. " I snorted.

"Quil." Sam spoke in a warning tone. He phased in front of me, I seen it a million times from being with the pack it didn't bother me, I pretty sure the already saw some slips with me too. My anger was as bad as Paul's. But Paul didn't like it, and snarled at a very sheepish Quil.

"Sorry Bella I thought you were going to phase and hurt my Claire." He said in a fake defeated tone. Of course the controlled warrior was so angry to phase, with more discipline and training than the wolves combined, yet when there was a three week old wolf in front of me in was more perfectly controlled than I. I felt my eyes roll automatically into the back of my head. I couldn't hold back from the snort that came with it.

"You're forgiven." I said sarcastically. Paul relaxed by my side once Quil left.

(One Month later)

My thoughts retraced over and over in my mind. I sat there on my computer desk; Going through every possible detail, to ensure Charlie's safety. Even though he now knew the supernatural world meant more danger from all sides. He pulled all his deputies and volunteer's away from Lapush, turning to the Cullen territory where he would be watched over by Emmett and Alice. I wanted them nowhere near Charlie, but I had no choice. Since there were no bears around Lapush, or any sign of tracks Forks southern edge of the forest seemed like a more natural place for bears.

Forks high excitement has risen over the last few weeks' graduation was coming and fast. The colorful posters hung on the walls prom was coming again and I was avoiding all the hormonal men in the school. The tension between Paul and I was starting to ease, he never insulted me or started a fist fight. Which was very highly unusual for him, but I was glad that he was home. Renee tried calling me again on the phone, but Charlie stuck to my side now knowing the truth, and made excuses for me while I was home. I could hear her angry voice over the phone, how she wanted to speak with her daughter or it was her right but truly it wasn't I was now 18 and she couldn't do a thing about it. I love her, but I can't risk more exposer especially after the James incident. I couldn't worry about her and Phil also. Sometimes even Phil called asking if I was okay. I'm still surprised I'm not going grey, sometimes I felt for Sam, taking care of teenage moody hormonal boys all day, especially hearing their thoughts.

I sighed looking at the clock again I still had double patrol till the end of this week, but something was off I could feel it. My dreams went more gruesome than usual, my kind was coming. Before or after the war I couldn't tell, I was a newbie in this world a warrior at that. The hunting season, for the great field of battles to take place, that happens every seven years. Though they couldn't hunt on my territory unless they have my permission of kill me for it, a laughed bubbled through my lips like they could kill me. I felt the smirk take place on my lips. Daemon was overjoyed in this factor, the taste of death always felt too good. I was very prepared to fight; I was so edgy with that even the humans stayed away sensing my mood. But my kind was coming and that is a real battle, but never to truly hurt a sister, it has been over a 1,000 years since a war, we all truly wanted piece. I heard Charlie enter the door way of the home. I sighed ripping my nails out of the wood of the computer desk. Another presence was with Charlie, I knew that soul anywhere, his heart beat proved that, because it matched mine.

I jumped off the stairs eagerly, Charlie's heart increased with that action, oops.

"Sorry Charlie." I said

He grunted, and rolled his eyes turning the game on. "Just don't do it again kid." He smiled.

"Dinner will be done in ten." I said.

I turned to the bronze god in my living room, he seemed sheepish slightly. I felt so overjoyed that he was here. I sounded completely like a hormonal thirteen year old girl with her crush. I pulled out the stakes and foiled wrapped potatoes, knowing by the distinct smell they were done. The slight rainfall beat harder against the roof, the never ending tapping but something was wrong with this rain. The scent was off, I opened the window, and there were no scents in the air. We were being watched, and not by vampires or werewolves. I felt the growl bubble through my chest, my senses went on high alert I was still strong from the last new moon. Paul felt my emotions, his voice now strained and tense talking to Charlie in the other room. They wouldn't be able to get around the carefully made barriers of my home. The hidden shields I created only allowed humans, me, and the wolves. I knew they knew that fact also, on step passed the shield there limbs would be burned from the spells I worked for Charlie's safety. I made the plates for Charlie and Paul; I gave Paul his regular portion. I sat on the opposite end of the couch, feeling the presence quickly leave. I sighed feeling the relief enter me in waves. I knew the feeling wouldn't last long. But soon the confusion filled me, why was exactly Paul here?

Jared pov.

Bella was on my mind lately. Her face always reminded me of pail, her eyes were the story. She was first like a zombie through Sam's eyes she never did anything unless she needed too, always did what Sam, Emily, or Charlie asked even the elders. Then her eyes showed pain, but with fierce anger. She still did what everyone asked for her never taking a day off, but she would eventually run and hide to cry her eyes out. Then nothing but anger took over, been something worse the Leah. That one moment when she meets Paul's eyes, the emotions I couldn't even describe. Bella said it was different for here kind to find their mates, saying that their souls were intertwined before, remeeting their half again in their new life. Unlike ours we attach ourselves to the wolfs inner mate, nothing but that girl held us, keeping us to Earth because they were here, and when they left, we would follow behind them. I couldn't stand the thought of Kim dying. When Paul left Bella, I wanted nothing more than to kill him, and sell his worthless hide. But Bella was correct on the soul thing whatever hurt Paul, hurt Bella, Whatever Paul said Bella took it in herself, and never let Paul feel it, no matter when Paul left, she would let him go. That's what killed me; Bella already loved him too much to hold him back. If he wanted another girl, she would walk away. I knew full well what he did in Seattle, and no one dared to say anything to Bella, not even Jake. She was happy because Paul got to do what he wanted, and stood up for him when we all wanted to hurt him. But he never said anything, and it killed me even more. I saw the light dim in her eyes every day, and they slowly got smaller turning back into their angry silver. I know one day she will leave, and Paul wouldn't know how to live without her.

"Babe what are you thinking about so hard?" Kim asked her sweet voice filled my ears.

"Bella and Paul." I said knowing I could never lie to my Kim.

"Ahh.." She said. Pausing, her smile taking a place on her lips.

"What?" I asked, Kim felt my confusion and laughed lightly sounding like a light babble of a brook.

"I never been more scared of another woman in my life, she is honestly worse than Leah, but she has her points and sides." Kim said in a chipper tone. I felt my mood darken, Kim didn't like Bella? But she was my pack sister, but the answer would always be Kim.

"Bella never use to be like that you know, Jacob knew what she was like before the Cullen's." I said Kim perked up, at the sentence her own confusion swept in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She said, I guess no one filled her in on Bella's story. I never said a word about because if Bella wanted to talk about it she would, but my imprint wanted to hear it, and I could never deny my imprint of anything.

"In Jacob's mind Bella was a really thin, pale bookworm. She was a bright girl got straight A's, did everything anyone asked of her, and she was always too selfless, she would bring other's pain onto herself making it feel like her fault. She was a mature woman all through her life; she had to take care of her flighty mother Renee. She had to pay the bills, and make sure food was in the fridge. Then when she moved to Forks she started dating Cullen, and Jake rarely saw her after that, Bella said he was controlling he never wanted her to go to Lapush or to see Jacob. She was always with him or his family, and only certain members. Bell described it to me one time, she could never play fight or dress the way she wanted too, and often said she was babysat while some of the Cullen's were gone."

I looked into Kim's eyes, there were emotions boiling underneath but I knew she wanted me to continue.

"Though after they left it was like she didn't know how to live, Sam didn't know what to do with her when she woke up, her phase was painful, more so than anyone else, she did what she had to do, she became very loyal to the pack. Especially to Emily, you have probably noticed, if Sam or Paul is on patrol she stays close. I personally don't know why, you will just have to ask her on that one. She was in her own way alone, having no one to help her, like Sam, he was alone when he first phased. She was in a lot of pain from her leech at that time too. Sam said she always tried to dig in her own chest, then I phased, I have seen Bella before, around Lapush with Sam or Emily. But I thought they were a gang, and did charity work as a disguise per say. She grew angry her eyes where hardly ever brown, even though Bell suffered more than I did; she still helped me when Paul or my mom accused me of things. If I needed to escape she always asked Sam to take on my shift. Now don't get me wrong Sam was great and all but he said I had to make sacrifices to the pack I was just pushed into. She always had "intuition" it's what she called it. Bella said the pack would be bigger and stronger once she left. She also said I would meet you but I didn't believe her."

I looked at Kim; her eyes the molten chocolate and light caramel shades always looked so much lighter every day.

But what Jared didn't know Paul had heard his entire conversation with Kim.

Bella pov.

Once I cleaned up the dinner and washed the dishes, Charlie was heading to bed, I heard his loud snores from the stairs. He let Paul stay around not knowing about anything that was going on, I haven't even told him of the war yet. I sighed putting the dishes away sliding into the bachelor pad of a living room. It was almost elven thirty and I was going to the Cullen mansion alone. The sick part was I was getting use to the smell. Paul was sprawled out on the green sofa. He looked peaceful almost child-like, an expression I have never seen before on his face. I placed the old throw blanket on him knowing he wouldn't really need it his arm reached out for mine subconsciously , but I had to ignore it he did not want my presence . I took in this expression on last time, before I closed the tan plaid curtains and walked out the door. I just had to except the fact he would not want me back, no matter how much pain I was in, his happiness came first. Maybe after the war I would join great battle field, or the official hunt of moons. My heart burned grazing itself inside my torso, I sighed closing the white door beside me leaving the two most important people of my life protected under my bearer. I would keep a look out for my visitor.


	18. Heartless

Paul pov.

Bella's eyes; and a never ending darkness, in a flash she appeared beside me. This wasn't her, it couldn't be she was pale; her hair was a dark chocolate brown that fell to her shoulders, but the eyes I knew too well she and Charlie were the only people who had that specific eye color. Though we weren't alone, a pale hand shot out to Bella's, instantly her smile turned predatory. Shadows slipped behind her, following her body where she went, that was normal also. The man's figure enjoyed this; Bella's eyes matched his perfectly. Her eyes turned into molten silver, followed by a dark red. They were brighter than any other bloodsuckers I killed. The man began speaking in a language I heard Bella use, though I knew it wasn't a normal language you could speak. His body turned into a dark smoke, as it entered Bella's body. I cringed back looking away; I couldn't handle this type of shit.

The supernatural look came back to her body; she had dark black hair that could put a Quileute to shame. She grew back to her normal height 6'7; the dark tan returned which made her silver eyes stand brightly against her skin. The Lapush forest appeared behind her, her body turned away from. As if some called her name, she answered in her language quickly giving them an answer. My wolf appeared beside her eagerly, his tail wagging showing just how content he was.

"Hello Kwoli." She smiled. She knew our language? She stroked his ear lovingly.

She looked back at me; too soon her eyes became cold and hollow like death. She turned her back to me, running into the forest edge.

"Bella wait." She paused.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen; an unfamiliar scent caught my attention. Bella's voice rung out like a clear bells, ironically. God, I had so many problems.

"I still can't believe you live here, you know I don't care for the rules, but its mandatory for you to come the festival at least this one anyway for dark sisters, Bella, the dark councils don't take punishments lightly."

"Clarise, I know your rouge, and I know you care for me, but I refuse to push Paul into to anything, after all I was a leech lover." So they were talking about me.

The other woman paused for a minute, "Will he except you crest."

Bella sighed, "Probably not, Paul is Paul, and that's what I like about him, If he doesn't want to go, I won't, I don't care what the council makes me do, or the punishment they'll make me carry, and I have responsibilities here I can't just leave."

"You know I'm only looking out for you as a friend, But what has happened to you, you hated men Bella, you wanted them to rot, especially that vampire, you would never let these vile creatures control you, I know your different Bella and most sisters consider you a monster of our own kind, but honestly their only good for one purpose, Bella you need to get away from here, you haven't fully healed, have you even trained since leaving Greenland? When was the last time you got three hours of sleep?"

A monster. I remember the time I imprinted on her, she was a monster, but truly we all were.

"Look Clarise, I know your trying to help, but not monster anymore, I stay away from my demon these days, unless absolutely necessary, I will get a good night's sleep if that makes if that makes you happy, but if you step anywhere near Paul, or hurt him in any way. I won't stop my demon from killing you."

The woman snorted, passing as if it was nothing, Bella must have made threats often. That's another thing we had in common.

"Bella, I'm just asking you to follow my advice, if you don't show up, well I guess killing you in the future is no longer an option, and I have been waiting for that fight, I get that you're a stubborn person, but following that shapeshifter around, and a male influence, you are truly a weird sister Red Shadow, you will be an outcast and disgrace among our kind, what about those people you protect, that pack you care so much for, do they even except you?" I could feel my anger starting to climb, how dare the little bitch talk to my Bella like that.

"I know, and they can look the other way if they have too, but those people, that I protect, those innocent humans, shapeshifter, consider more than my own kind, you and Kara are the only ones who spit in my direction everyone else whishes I was dead, because of the things I could do, I already slipped up twice."

The woman sighed again; apparently she wasn't winning this argument.

"Bye Bella enjoy the crystals and Jems."

"Thanks Clarise, you don't know what this means to me."

It was time for me to wake up now. I sat up, my back popped from being on the small couch. The dark haired girl stared at me strangely, she looked what you would imagined a witch would look like, dark clothing, dark long hair, and dark make up, she didn't have inscriptions like Bella did, infect she had none. The so called Clarise glared at me in disgust in her dark grey eyes. She pulled a purple cloak around her body, she hugged Bella quickly and in a flash she was gone. I felt the smirk appear on my face, I'll admit I'm a cocky bastard. I forgot how Bella could move so fast, they always looked and smelled human. Well almost their supernatural beauty and super sweet smell told otherwise. Bella sighed turning to me, my wolf wined inside of my head; it was always getting to hard to avoid the imprint. In fact Sam and the others mocked me for it, Jared otherwise wouldn't talk to me unless he was forced. She took the old quilt from my side, and folding it neatly. It landed with a soft thump on the sofa, making the dust in the air dance around it. I wanted to grab her hand and sit next to me, but I ignored the impulse.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, as if it was a pleasant conversation, and not getting caught ease dropping on my imprint with my wolf senses.

"Not much." I said knowing I couldn't lie to her that was no longer in my DNA. She nodded she stood up walking gracefully to the kitchen, she came out with a large plate.

"I made you breakfast, I didn't want to wake you up, I know Sam has been running you ragged lately." She smiled. Though I could see how tired she was, the dark circles, damn I haven't been doing my job.

"Why haven't you been getting enough sleep?" I asked, I cared for her general welfare, always had, even when she didn't know it. I was always to Jealous of Black to even confront her when I was human, but when she preferred a corpse over a person, it drew a line. She looked away, embarrassed, and blushed a bright red even with her tan skin.  
"I don't sleep well without your scent in the house." She as if she admitted a personal defeat. Truth was I had same the problem, I always wake up and searching for her. It happened so often I began to sleeping near her house.

"I'll see what I can come up with." I said I turned catching the sight of a yellow graduation gown hanging off the wooden chair. Jacob mentioned something about that, a carved wolf, no bracelet he was making for her. Jealousy hit him, man Bella was really fucking me up, but he didn't care. She eyed him strangely; she was going to say something but decided against it. She left gracefully; her steps looked more like dancing than walking. He could smell most of the food once she walked through the kitchen door, hints of breads, eggs, and some type of bacon. The normal wolf portions filled the plate; Jared always talked about her cooking. He often came over every morning before he imprinted, Kim had some reluctance to Bella. Before I joined the pack, Kim disliked her in way. Bella was always with Jared, and well Jared was Kim's crush. Most girls in the reservation didn't care for her; she was best friend to Jacob Black, and Charlie was best friends with Billy or the Chief, so no one said anything to her face. That wasn't the only reason she was a bitter harpy like Leah, and also didn't take any bullshit. She was never afraid to put someone in their place, but it was also instinct to stay away from her. Something just told you to stay away; but most of the male population put that to the side. Their hormones increased the second the seen her, like the blonde leech. But Bella was different when it came to that, even before I met her. I see her around the rez with Sam or Jared sometimes Emily or Jacob. In a way I knew her, even though I never talked to her, so I avoided her. Could I go back to that point; no, I couldn't the pain would be too much, I would die the second she left me. A cool hand fell on my shoulder, "You don't like the food do you." I looked up at her face again, she was weak. Her eyes were hollow, tired and had purple rings under them, her hair was a mess, well for her it was. She looked physically weak, as if no energy was left in her body, like something was sucking the life out of her. Her skin seemed paler, and her body was not as toned as it usually was. I haven't seen her this bad since when the Mayberry's came and the older witch knocked me out. Her frowned deepened when I didn't answer her, " No um.. its smells good, I'm just deep in thought." My zeroed in on the graduation gown. Bella followed my gaze her nose scrunched up in dislike.

"Yeah, even I can't pull that yellow thing off, Graduation is next week. I've been studying for my finals, Alice wants to throw a graduation party, but I'm not attending. I have other things I need to do, plus I can't stand them or the leech stench." She laughed. She must have seen an expression on my face.

"I an unofficial pack member Paul I got the tattoo, I'm not going to betray any to run back the man responsible for me changing into this." Her eyes were angry they were brown but you could see silver rise in the iris shit she was mad, but in a way she reminded me of a kitten. She was angry at me and it made my wolf nervous, because I haven't claimed her, or much less given into the imprint. I'll always want her, all the other women meant nothing, Sam was right I fucked up. I should have given her time, and started a friendship or at least talked things out. But hearing about the dreams she wanted to do and could, and then be forced here with me. She would be forced her with me unhappy like my parents, and soon she would leave like they did. I hurt her more avoiding the imprint, thinking a fuck in Seattle would change my problems, she could be happy and go off into the world. My best friend was closer to my imprint then I was, these days I was always jealous and on the verge of phasing. Well its better late than never, here comes my death.

"That's not what I was saying Bella, the little leech invited you to a party, and expects you to be there without your brothers, and being the best of friends before they messed up everyone's lives here in lapush and Forks, even after what they did to you."

She paused, holding on to the Quileute necklace old Quil made her.

"Jared didn't tell you to be nice or anything; did he?" She asked

Dammit I was a dick to her.

"No Bella, I do care for you, I'm not heartless."

"Then there's something I need to ask you."


	19. Power

Her eyes left all the anger returning to her doe brown, her voice ended on a serious note. She looked down at my plate, "I'll talk, and you eat." I couldn't say no to that. Her voice sounded like a demand, her face turned into the same look Sam gave the pack when he was serious, but at the same time showed no emotion or sympathy. The shadows in the moved as if they assessed her emotion, "I know you heard about the festival for dark sisters, on the red moon, there is one for the sisters of light and there is a large festival where we come together, before the great hunt, its mandatory."

"I'll be in a completely different country, and I know we don't exactly get along; but I know I need to take you with me, my kind will use you to their advantage, believe me."

I was the protector not the other way around; I threw my clean plate on the table nocking the magazine to the floor. We didn't get along? More of a fucking understatement, we hated being tied to one another.

"Look I know you're the protector, but please just listen to me, understand, it's for you to know, because of who you are."

Who I am?

"Yes, were bonded Paul, even though you don't want to be, it's hard to be without one another for more than a day, I could look for a way if you wanted to break it, but it's impossible once we both die."

What the fuck was she talking about?

She sighed holding out her hand, I grabbed without hesitation my gravity revolved around her. Her smooth skin felt amazing against mine. I looked in her eyes and the world disappeared behind us, I could feel everything: her emotion, heartbeat, smell our scents clash, something pulled inside of me, begging to be released and it wasn't only the wolf it was something else. I could see only the molten color of her eyes, everything was forgotten. Like the first time I imprinted, but a heat followed through. I needed to be with her every possible way. Too soon her eyes closed, she snatched her hand away letting her face fall to her hands. She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped. Her body shook with a lot of force, like it was trying to phase in her armor. I couldn't do anything, I didn't know how to a girl while she was crying, I needed to fucking do something, but what the hell did we just do, that was too fucking strong to be an imprint, I felt everything, seen everything. My body ached to be in that place again, my wolf was growling wanting to comfort his mate. Her sobs stopped she regained her composer as if she didn't cry moments ago.

"Come with me, I have more to show you." She grabbed my hand again, leading me through her room. She closed the door behind her; we remained to walk at a human pace. She looked through all her candles throwing some away and replacing others.

Her hand swiftly moved, and the fire lit the candles instantly. I froze, that was unexpected shit, "Sorry." She said quietly. I nodded, looking around the room, I remembered it from Jared's and Jacobs's memories, the broken mirror caught my attention. The large shelves of herbs, and crystal, fluids, hair, and other items laid there. The walls were filled books; some looked too fragile to touch especially the one that stood on the podium facing the wall. It looked like a witch setting you would see in the movies. Her walls were light blue and stood out of place, a lot of things were pushed into a far corner to the right. She pulled us toward the podium, and grabbed the curved dagger cutting her palm.

I snatched the knife from her hand, "Damn Bella, don't slice your fucking finger off." She rolled her eyes ignoring me, and steadily placed her over the dark swan. She opened the book as if the blood was a key to unlocking it. Once she was done, I took her hand to inspect it, my wolf and I needed to make sure she wasn't bleeding; once no trace of blood or any wound was left, but a small pink scar.

"Magic flows in our blood, we adapt to the species around us, but that doesn't make us unstoppable just more durable." She said lightly Flipping the brown pages, various righting's and pictures filled them.

"This book has been around at least over a thousand years, it's filled with information from books before that, everything about the swan family in here, from binding or marriages to healers and warriors."

"Before I met you, I was a completely different person, I was too angry to see straight, I hate myself. I sorry about that day with Jared, it's just I consider the pack as family, I'll already lost one family and I'm not going to lose another, I will protect everyone at any cost."

"Being imprinted and connected is no concrete law, but in my world men are nothing. When we change three things have to happen a super natural needs to be in the area, it has to be three days after our 18th birthday, and you have to have an angry heart. I'm very different from the rest of my kind; I'm one of the very last purebloods, especially from a high family. You've seen my spirit before." She said flipping to page red eyes burned it, letting the blood moon add on to its villainous effect. She turned the page quickly, leaving it on a carnival or party the page was old and very faded to a point you couldn't tell what it was.

"This is the dark festival every new sister must attend, along with their imprint's I guess, it's very mandatory, and Sam along with the council knows this you don't have to go, but it puts me in a lot of trouble, and I'm asking as a favor." She asked her voiced ending on a hard note.

Ahww Hell, I'm so screwed, what she does to me, but I couldn't control my own damned mouth.

"I don't mind." My wolf was smug in the back of my head.

"You don't?" She asked

"No, I don't." I said, I wanted her to like me, so here goes.

"Thank you." She said kissing me on my cheek. I don't know how long I stood there…but it was an amazing feeling her warm lips to touch my skin. I heard her snap her fingers, her eyes glowed with something that almost looked like happiness, but quickly faded. Something I haven't seen, even in the packs memories, she was either angry, or calm; though there were a few memories with Jacob, when they were younger. I looked back into her warm doe brown eyes caught the most attention they pulled me to her; her eyes always did that to me. She turned, I felt the gravity slightly go down but it still pulled me. Damn, if the pack out about this I would be a laughing stalk.

"I made this for you." Her sweet voice said.

"It's an identity thing….." she trailed of her eyes quickly glazing over.

"Jared's here." Her voice rang throwing the necklace in my hand.

"The leather is special, it stretches so you never have to worry about tearing it while you phase." She sighed opening her window. The cold air seeped unto my skin, the welcoming smell of oak entered the room. I began to hear Jared's paws running at least five miles out, north.

"Bye." I said quietly jumping through the window. I tied the necklace quickly around my neck, while running to the forest edge to phase. I already started to miss Bella's presence, and her scent.

Bella pov.

"_Why would you give the mutt such a high piece of weapon?" Daemon growled. His voice coming more apparent these days, war is coming and soon. My entire body craved it, my demon knew this. _

"_Because I need too, he accepted the invitation and the sisters will kill him if he doesn't have it." _

"_Why keep your weakness alive." Daemon growled. _

"_Because I'm selfish, and I don't kill innocents." I said, only saying part to what I felt. _

"_It is the wicked souls you truly drain." Demon laughed his eyes returning to his dark silver. _

"_Apparently; the upcoming battle is a good to unleash some power, my sword has gone too far without some bloodshed." _

"_You need to stay alert Isabella, this war will come in due time, believe me we will show them our power."_

"_Of course, sometimes you have such little faith in me Daemon." _

"_If I didn't have faith, I wouldn't be in this body." _

I sighed feeling his nails rip the inside of my skin. The intoxication of his power trying to erode in my system, I closed the swollen window, Paul's scent lingered in the air. The power he had over me was more powerful than Daemon's, but more addicting. I'm glad he found some insight on my views, even if he doesn't know it yet.

"_He's learning more than your point of views."_

"_What do you mean Daemon?" _

"_You are connected as you know to him, in a sense both of you share the same reality and he receives your dreams and ideas or emotions." It makes since, _

"_I knew we shared emotions, and a mind link…but he is getting mixed up in my reality, my dream and when he is close to me it merges with him on what I think, dream, or feel."_

"Bella you home?" Charlie called. Damn was I that deep in thought?

"Yeah Dad." I said hearing his heavy footsteps carry across the floor. I walked down the stairs making sure I made slight noises so Charlie could hear me coming. The voice of ESPN talk show host came from the leaving room, Charlie sat in his usual recliner. His belt and gun rested on the table, I guess he finally came to the point to think that I was no longer suicidal, nor aggressive. Though I couldn't blame him, five holes in the wall, three broken mirrors, a forest full of trees, a table, people, the list just goes on and on. I walked in to the yellow kitchen tending to grandma Swan's homemade stew; it was one of Charlie's favorites besides the stroganoff. The pot was able to feed Charlie, Jared, Kim, and I; which reminds me….

"Hey dad Jared and Kim are coming over for dinner." I called out.

He started muttering different types of profanities about the boys; I felt my eyes roll.

"Sure Bells." He called his gruff vice ending on a sour note. I could even feel daemon's obvious dislike, at the pair, but he disliked everyone. The phone rang, and Charlie was too interested in the highlights from last night's game. I sighed dusting the flour off my hands, trying to ignore the shrill scream of the phone.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Bella, its Jared." _

"_Hey Jared what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing's wrong, I heard a crash in the background, and an angry Emily, umm… me and Kim will be over in twenty."_

_I heard the phone click off._

"_Jared why in the hell you…." I trailed off; screw it I don't want to know. _

_I walked back into the kitchen fixing Charlie's plat, only to hear the angry footsteps of Jared. That was fast, maybe he ran with Kim on his back. _I opened the door letting the couple in; Jared's frame was too controlled, to tense.

"Tell me now, before I do something rash." Jared sighed letting his shoulder's hunch forward; they both followed me into the kitchen, sitting in the mixed matched chairs.

"The little pixie leech, said that the war is coming sooner, a little after your graduation."

"I know that Jared, I can practically taste it on my tongue." I felt my eyes roll, feeling the corners of my mouth pull into a smile. Jared's expression changed, his eyes narrowed slightly in shock, before returned a smile of his own.

I felt some relief, though I knew that wasn't the real problem, a completely different situation was being kept from me, I'll ignore this for now.

"_So the pack of mutts is keeping secrets from you, that's new."_

"Is Jacob coming, he usually comes over when he doesn't have patrol?"

"No, not tonight Bell it's just me and Kim." Jared said looking at Kim lovingly, what a lucky girl.

"Hey Bella." Kim said.

"Kim." I said being polite. I turned preparing to make Jared's plate.


	20. The two new faces

Chapter 20 : The two new faces.

Bella pov.

The evening was nice, most of the conversation was held between Jared and Kim. I was glad my brother was finally happy, they were like magnets, and he revolved around his Kim. Jared gave me a bright smile kissing Kim's temple quickly before sending her to the car. She cast a worried glance our way, before closing the door behind her.

"Paul has been getting better; he's not being an ass to you." Jared asked.

That caught me off guard slightly.

"He's protective, and makes sure a male doesn't come my way, other than that, he's good guy, you know that Jared."

"I wish he would treat you better Bell."

"Believe me Red, he's knows what's best, see you during the Cullen meeting?"

"Sure, I don't mind tearing up some bloodsucker."

"Unfortunately Red these are off limits."

Jared sighed, his perky smile didn't reach his eyes, he wasn't happy because I wasn't.

"It will be fine Red believe me."

I hugged him tightly.

"By the way Bell stop cutting the hair, you look like ugly betty with a new trim."

He had to ruin the moment. I stomped on his foot, enough to break his toes.

"Bella, what the hell was that for?"

"Being rude." I shoved him out the door, and then I heard Kim's laughter coming from Jared's car.

* * *

Paul pov.

My imprint moved like a sprite across the grass; she was beautiful her hair was pulled back; it was starting to regrow from the previous haircut. She slightly reminded me of Leah and Sue, who had cut their hair in the same fashion. Her armor glittered in the moon light, and her silver eyes added to her beautiful dark glow. Bella was a sight to be reckoned with, she stepped in powerful but feminine strides, her eyes held innocence but as always something dark hid behind them. I gazed at the red-head bloodsucker, and unleashed a growl, I hated that leech. The leech smirked.

_Calm Paul -_ I felt Sam's order ring through my head.

Bella turned her eyes toward me, stepping away from the blonde parasite. Concern shown through her eyes, asking silent questions, I let my tongue roll out; showing her the dog-smile the baby alpha or Jared usually gave her. She unwillingly turned away from my gaze, her voice became distraught.

"Bella, when we make the trails, the newborns will split and you know that's when the wolves come in, but lately Alice has been having visions of the Volturi."

"What if we go to Seattle and try to dim the numbers."

"Victoria, would probably leave the rest, and start a fresh batch, that has been done before, tough its strange that the Volturi are not acting quickly as they should."

"Do you believe Jane and Alec are in Seattle?"

"I don't know it wouldn't make sense, Bella, the Volturi are high power, and Alice is seeing visions of Jane and Alec coming here."

"Here, as in Seattle, or as in Lapush and Forks."

The growl that escaped her throat made the parasite flinch; her eyes became a dark red, I felt the anger flow through me, it felt like I was going to rip apart.

_Dude chill. _ Jacob spoke.

_Yeah man calm down. _Seth spoke

_I can't, Bella's angry, I feel it. _

_Calm her down. Leah snorted. _

"So, Alice has been having visions of the Volturi coming to Forks with Charlie and the Wolves so close."

I darted into the tree line, phasing my brothers and sister thoughts disappeared , I looked to see if I was hidden well enough, I bit my tongue too hard from the Anger that was still entering my system, and the blood sucker's making my Bella angry, I tore my leather string that held my cut-off, but I'll make one before I phase again. I need to help her, my body, my wolf, myself needed to give her what she needed. I felt red-heads eyes on me, but Bella needed me. _Go to what's ours_.

I let my hands fall onto her shoulder's the wind blew in our direction, mixing our scents together.

"Bella, calm babe." I whispered. She did, her heart rate became normal, and she growled lightly at the blood sucker, I couldn't blame her.

"I am calm.."

* * *

Bella pov.

I was on patrol again, and the cold weather slowly came. Sam was on my left, he often patrolled with me, I was stronger at night and needed less sleep than a normal human being or wolf, and Sam was use to the night shift. Most of the boys were already going back to school, and of course Sam made sure they got their education, exams were coming up. Heavy footsteps came toward me, and I could see Sam's large lupine eyes poking out from the tree line. "Black leaf" I acknowledged, and bowed my head respectively at my alpha. If I did not have my eyesight, I wouldn't have seen him. His dark fur blended so well in the darkness that he could be mistaken for one of my shadows. "Is our shift already over, I remember it use the two of us, and we would patrol for ours." I let my hand scratch the back of his ear. A deep hum erupted from his throat, most of the pack made fun of Sam for having a black heart; I couldn't see it, only the sorrow for Leah, and the love for Emily. Jacob and Embry appeared from the trees, they even smiled as wolves, always so carefree. "See you later Jacob, I need to stop by your place, Sue isn't as over as often, so I know your room is a pig stein." The Russet wolf smiled and shook his head, it made me happy.

Sam walked me back to my house making sure no surprise guest were near, we were strong in numbers, and made sure I was always with an escort even if I didn't like it. Charlie's cruiser was already gone, he must have left for work, and more people were missing from Seattle. Missing posters now covered the Forks area, so it was just another busy day for him. I sighed walking through the dark tree line feeling slightly exposed to the upcoming light. Sam' loud snort broke my train of thought, he looked tired and I could see the bond pull Sam toward lapush to his Emily.

"Go to her, and take a shower." He nodded fading in the darkness, along with his heavy footsteps.

Graduation was in four days, and I had a lot to do, Renee and Phil kept calling again.

I turned sighing at the ringing phone; I picked it up, Rene's voice yelling on the phone, I slammed it quickly down only to hear the phone ring again. I had to talk to her; I brushed my fingers against the hard smooth surface, I threw my old cell phone away, when Kara told me I wasn't allowed to speak with anyone but Charlie.

"Hello Renée" I could hear a slight gasp of relief on the other side of the phone.

"Oh thank god Bella, I haven't been able to get in touch with you and Bella why haven't you been answering my calls, you sound different than before, I kept trying your cell phone for months and they said the number changed, and then Charlie told me you were in a different country."

She couldn't be involved in my life any longer, my enemies would find her and Phil, and I couldn't risk losing them, it was nice to hear her voice for one last time.

"Oh so now you want to act like your my mother?"

"Bella.." She gasped, "I am your mother, what's wrong do I need to come up there, are you still hurting over Edward…"

"No, shows you how much you know, I surprised you even want to take care of me, you never wanted to before."

I knew what I was doing her voice became angry, and pleading at the same time.

"Bella, come live with us, maybe you'll enjoy Florida, we can work things out, come live with me and Phil, I swear Forks has bad memories for you, it's sunny here Bella, you need to get out of the rain.."

Paul…leave him? Never.

"No Renee." A steel edge appeared in my voice, the thought of leaving him made me quiver.

"Bella just come to Florida, you'll be happy…with"

I cut her off. "You already stole my childhood from Charlie, Renee. I sometimes can't even call him dad, you would rather let me call your one of your boyfriends dad than him, and don't forget the two weeks a year thing, you think that that was enough for Charlie to see me, I remember when you use to drop me off every summer you always acted as if Forks was a boundary line to a prison."

"Bella, now you know that was out of the line, I put a roof over your head….and food in your mouth."

"Mom doesn't, I took care of myself, you didn't, I bet you're not even coming to my graduation are you?"

I knew she wasn't coming Charlie told me the other day Phil broke his thigh bone, and she couldn't come, I guess Charlie was calling her when I wasn't around, I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't want to listen to the sound of a ringing phone for hours, and I was barely home these days.

"Bella I can't come sweetie but I…"

"No don't, call Charlie all you like, don't call me."

"Bella sweetie…"

"Bye Renee."

The phone broke in my hands, I sighed, feeling myself shake, warm hot tears fell down my cheeks. II will always regret what I have said to her but she had Phil now to take care of her, and a happy life ahead of her. I locked those emotions away inside of me, I've did it many times before, and I can do it again. Kara once said my emotions can kill me and the comrades beside me, she also said I wasn't a machine and I must always feel for those around me. I was so used to the action; I stopped crying and returned to my chores. I had been avoiding this for a long time; I love her and Phil, and always will. I began to clean everything from laundry to dusting my pictures on the mantel. I don't know how many times I told Charlie to put those away…a warm russet hand fell on mine. The familiar pull tried to pull us closer, the fire blazed through my entire arm, how could I not notice his presence, feel him coming closer, and hear him walk through my front door?

"I fine what are you doing here, you usually don't visit me unless the pull gets too hard for you to withstand."

"I felt your emotions a few minutes ago, and wondered something happened to Charlie."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Paul, thanks for calming me earlier, my anxiety level is not helping anyone, and the thought of the Volturi being here, near you, and Charlie, and the pack, my friends.."

His warm hands pulled me to look in his almond colored eyes; for once his face held gentle features.

"Will be fine, I promise this will be a piece of cake, Isabella, I got to get back to my patrol with Jacob, I'll see you later okay?" I Sighed watching him leave through the back door, the burning fire was all but gone. I sighed; I wasn't going to be able to take a nap now. I finished with the rest of my chores, once satisfied, I decided to take a small shower and then head over Jake's to help Billy.

A male scent caught my nose, very faint, I surprised Paul didn't pick it up, I caught a small whiff of bleach, but I did bleach the kitchen floor, and the bathroom. I was over stressed; maybe Charlie had someone over for a few minutes a leech wouldn't be dumb enough to enter my home. Plus Paul didn't worry about it so I wouldn't, he probably did catch the scent as well. I grabbed a clean sports bra and some capris; I never cared for keeping up appearances. I looked up at my chair my blouse was missing from its place uh…I could have sworn I had left it there. I shrugged it off, my nerves were fried, I was overthinking everything, I just told my mother she was a horrible person and to go to hell. The Volturi were coming and the pack was keeping secrets from me, and Paul was confusing me. I needed to relax just for a few minutes; I peeled my clothes off of me like a second skin I let the hot water fall onto my shoulders relaxing my muscles under its wake. I just sat there until the hot water ran out; I turned to the mirror wiping the glass clean to see my reflection. My shadows were waiting; I could feel them stir down stairs waiting for my presence. I combed my hair back into a simple pony tail and slipped on my simple clean clothing. I grabbed a black t-shirt before I jumped out my window, but it was odd not to see my blouse. I shook my head from the thought, over fried nerves.

The purr of my large car made me relax, its ben awhile since I drove it, I knew soon I needed to go grocery shopping the boys always came over often sitting with Charlie when I wasn't home, and I also knew that Sue came over as well. I glad that Charlie was happy, and that Renee was alive and well with Phil. I looked around my alien green planet, the smell of wet damp grass along with earthy tones hung in the air. Soon I crossed into werewolf lands; I could smell their scents everywhere. I saw three pairs of yellow eyes greet me; I didn't bother changing my eyesight, for once I wanted to feel just human, not a monster or an animal, just human. I pulled up to the familiar little cabin, leaves scattered the yard it had a homey quality. Billy must have heard me pull up; I could see him watching from his window. He wheeled himself out greeting me with his smile.

"Hello Billy, I was just seeing how bad the pig stein became."

"You should see Jacob's room.."

"I was afraid of that." I said trying to give him a smile of my own, I had to remind myself to keep my emotions in check.

"It's also nice to see your browns eyes for once."

"Thanks Billy."

"No problem kid." He escorted me in the house, keeping me company. He was definitely right about Jacob's room, I enjoyed doing this, I know Jacob was on patrol and Billy can't do everything himself.

I mopped the kitchen floors next; I was happing with decision of putting my hair up before I came. I dusted everything in the house, and then I moved to Billy's room picking up a few articles of clothing and made his bed. Jacob's room was done as well as the bathroom, and I started the wash. Next was the small living room I swept, and cleaned the television screen. The kitchen was last I bleached the counter tops and opened a few windows to let it air out.

"Hey Bella, I'm going head out kid, I'll be back, and thank you for helping me clean today, I don't know what I would do without you and Jacob sometimes."

"Bye Billy." Once the fumes cleared the kitchen I decided to make stew, it would last them a few days, and they could reheat it whenever they were hungry. I slipped on Rachel's old apron, not wanting tomato stains on my clothing. I started chopping up some raw carrots throwing them in quickly before I threw the corn and other various vegetables. Once the stew was done I decided to make a small batch of cookies, I was about to take my last batch out until I heard Paul's angry voice leak into my ears. I must have been out of it today, first at Charlie's then here, I took the pan out not bothering with using an oven mitt. I turned to find Paul watching with an angry scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear a word you said do you mind repeating it." I asked in a steel voice

"Why are you doing this for Black?" He seethed taking a step closer, he was slightly shaking.

"Because he's been patrolling a lot, and Billy needed help around the house, you mind telling me what's stuck up in the ass of yours."

His eyes turned into a lupine yellow, and slowly turned away from looking at my scarred leg.

"I should kill Quil for doing that to you." He changed the subject quickly, though he continued to seethe. The angry scowl didn't disappear either.

"Paul tell me…" I sighed, I didn't mean to snap at him, but he bit first, so he would have to learn I also bit back, he brought it on himself. His attention turned to the apron I was wearing, and a small snarl reached his lips. I stepped closer to him letting my hand fall on his bear shoulder; I removed the apron throwing it on the wooden chair beside me. It clicked he was jealous; I raised my eyebrow at him. I could feel a small smile on my lips.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me…"I retied the apron on, and I felt warm hands snatch it off. I had to hold in the giggle in, he was jealous over a person I considered a brother. He growled starring into my eyes a low question escaped his lips. I didn't hear it I was too distracted with his touch, the warm fire made its presence on my skin.

"Bella, I don't like this, your mine." His lupine eyes questioned me to dare him, I did he might be the dominant one but I wouldn't let him know that.

"So you think that I just going to let you drag me around whenever you want, I don't think so, you ignore me for months, hate me, see other girls, and finally when you show interest in me, you expect me to fall at your feet and listen to what you say, I don't fucking think so, so try it again." I grabbed the metal spoon poking it at his chest, daring him. He growled again taking the metal spoon from me and slung it onto the floor I heard it crack against a wooden cabinet. He continued to step closer to me, until I was backed up against the wall. His were still yellow looking down upon me showing me that he was dominant, he wishes. I could feel all of his body heat he leaned closer looking at my lips asking silent questions in his eyes. The pull was bringing us closer, not want us to break away from one another. Howls broke lose, throughout the forest, which unluckily broke us out from our trance. Paul grabbed my hand leading us out the back door and into the dark forest. Paul and I changed behind trees, I pulled my clothes of quickly before changing into my armor, it was slightly painful, but not overly so. Paul on the other hand took less time and waited for me. I tried entering Paul's mind but there were too many voices, plus he didn't want me in there, I understood quickly, but I wanted to know what was going on.

We ran for two miles, and soon caught all the scents of the others. Jacob greeted me with a wolfy grin, and Paul didn't care for that too much. He sat directly beside me; I looked at Sam and followed his eye sight only to see two new members, my smile dimed as I saw how young they were. They looked about Seth's size so they couldn't be older than fourteen. Their heads snapped up to Paul and I, distracted with our arrival, Sam barked grabbing their attention again, he too wasn't happy, they were simply too young. I nodded to everyone, greeting them with small smiles, before turning my attention on the wolves in front of me. After an hour almost everyone was gone except Jacob, Sam, Paul, and I. They were trying to help the boy's phase; Jacob needed to be here because he might become alpha. Paul stayed because I stayed, and I could see Sam's eyes roll from here. I just hoped Embry wasn't in my soup, which was strictly for Billy. Sam sighed again trying to help the wolves phase, I sat beside the black wolf watching the wolves focus; the reddish brown one covered his eyes. I had to laugh at the sight I couldn't help myself, this mad my day slightly better.

"Mind if I try Sam, it was hard for me too..." He nodded his ears flattened quickly telling the boys to pay attention. Their attention turned to me; their eyes were set on me in confusion.

"I am not a shapeshifter, but I am a cousin to your kind. My species are focused on the aspects of harmony, health, and war. I share my body as well, with a wolf, and I am deeply in some cases feared and respected, so I tell you now listen to your alpha and he will guide you, I owe him my life, my advice is to clear the smoke, don't think, it hurts those around you, think and then focus then the smoke will surly clear, now focus on the best memory you have of being a person, being human."

I nodded to Sam bowing my head respectively before sitting beside him once again. Sam set his gaze on them again, fifteen minutes later one figured it out. His friend looked him he tried to focus again.

"I didn't catch your name." I whispered. He was Quileute, he had dark hair and brown eyes, and due to the change he was built for his age making him look fifteen maybe sixteen, but I knew better.

"Brady." I nodded. Jacob threw him a pair of shorts, he blushed hard, and I've only ever seen Leah do that.

"Sorry." He said quickly turning to put on his shorts, I turned my gaze. Looking in Paul's eyes he still held the determination I seen from earlier today, I smiled as he came closer putting his large head on my lap. I began to play with his fur enjoying the soft silver locks of hair.

"It's not a problem, I'm used to it." Paul growled at that. I only rolled my eyes.

Twenty minutes later, the other young boy phased back he looked slightly younger. His skin was slightly darker than Brady's; his eyes though were a lighter shade. He blushed too, pulling up his shorts as quickly as possible I turned my gaze away from him giving him his privacy. Paul put his wet nose on my hand letting me know he was ready to leave. I waved at the wolves we left behind in the small clearing, I let Paul lead me through the forest I was tired, and felt my eyes begin to feel heavy. Paul noticed, he licked my hand, which startled me, I whispered sorry to him.

"Go ahead and phase back Bella." He whispered in my mind, I nodded too tired to care. I slipped on my clothing phasing back slightly hurt but nothing to worry about. I walked back to a very human Paul . He lifted me up, holding me in his arms.

"When was the last time you slept Bella."

I yawned.

"Two or three days I lost count."

He growled softly. I turned my head to see a small cabin, then like a light I was out.


	21. Life and Change

Life.

Paul pov.

Of course he didn't know what to think, or how to act with Bella Swan. He paced back and forth in his ragged living room, every few minutes he would stop to hear the faint heart beat in the room above him; the wolf took great satisfaction that she was in his bed. It became harder to ignore her, and he knew he couldn't help himself when he was around her. Those nights when she would sleep in her room he slowly came closer without realizing, after patrol he would check the scents around her house maybe a half a mile away, the steel-wire pull warily pulled him to her constantly, and slowly he started getting closer to her house from there on. Then their bond strengthen and weakened, she was pure fire, and not to be put in place, I learned that quickly the bloodsucker did so much damage that she became more than angry when someone chastised or criticized her, purely defensive. She wasn't afraid to hit anyone either, again eased toward her carefully letting the bond pull him. But he didn't go down without a fight, he didn't want the leeches' disgusting sloppy seconds, nor did he want the little pale faced bitter harpy, who never shut up or stopped crying. His wolf growled at that thought his whispered word "mine" appeared constantly in his head. Paul stopped pacing throwing himself on his sofa; he was physically and mentally tired. "Yeah I know she ours, believe me I fucking know." He groaned

He remembered before he phased, he watched the Bella Swan and Sam strode down the main road, both their faces serious, almost like a mask, but Bella Swan with Sam Uley golden boy of the Quileute council escorting the council to the main hall like body guards was a sight to see. He heard rumors of her and the Cullen kid she was dating; he left her in the woods alone at night and broke up with her, Jared turned to face him shocked. They both zeroed in on her arm that was tightly banged, Bella Swan that was missing for almost three weeks was with Sam Uley, and it completely made no sense at the time. He examined her more quickly he seen her a few times before on first beach or in the main town, but she was small very petite, and as white as a person could get, no more than 5'1 or 5'2. But he knew it was her, the same exact facial features were there, but she was more than defined she looked like she lifted weights but not where it was disgusting, at that time he thought she was beautiful, it was a little freaky that she dated Cullen, but it seems she turned in to Leah. Her hair was long that most girls didn't think to grow it out like that; it fell almost to her knees, the way she and Sam walked showed power and anger.

Jared was still in shock his mouth dropped at the sight looking closer at her.

"That was fucking freaky; First Sam disappears for a month and comes back now Bella Swan?"

"I know." It was the only words that really came from my mouth these days

The duo was constantly seen all over town, chasing away drug dealers, stopping kids littering and damaging properties, but people were talking other saying they became a gang more or less most of it came from forks, the police chief's daughter went rebellious. Bella often was seen with Sam Uley Fiancée Emily and Bella was protective of her, and threatened anyone in the store to talk about her scars again, he heard a rumor once Ms. Snipes called Emily a hore for steeling Sam away from Leah, Bella wasted no time slapping the woman and letting her cower beneath her feet like scum, the woman avoided her at all costs. And of course the council members did nothing, they only smiled saying that Bella Swan and Sam Uley were only help our community.

Then Jared disappeared, his best friend, the only person who he gave a rats ass about. He was gone for days, I knew he came down with something but it became weird. Sam watched us from the corner of his eyes, and of course as did Bella they were waiting the same masked face, same expression stood on their calm faces, though Bella turned more her attention onto Jared. We ignored them carrying on with our lives, but out of know where he became sick. I dropped him off that night at his house, he smiled uneasily before heading to the door, when I turned I thought I seen silver eyes blink from the forest tree line in a flash they were gone, it was just nerves.

Then Jared was gone, he wouldn't answer my calls, he didn't come to school, nothing our usual hang out spots he wasn't there, neither was Bella or Sam. Five days later Bella and Jared are having a casual stroll by the beach, he was laughing with the dark beauty, his arm showing the dark black tattoo, he joined them, the Lapush gang, something he didn't want to do in the first place, and did the little winch convince him to join? It made my blood boil; they took my best friend, and made him join their little cult. I was surly convinced until we had our little argument, I remember walking toward him his head automatically snapped toward me, there was no Bella or Sam there to save him.

"What the fuck is the matter with you, your mom is busting up my phone because your little ass is not coming home at night and then I see you follow Sam's little slut around what the fuck is the matter with you need to snap the out of it."

Jared snarled and his entire body began to shake the hell?

"Don't you ever talk about Bella like that, Sam and Bella have been helping me, and you know nothing about them." Growled

"Why aren't you going home them, I don't need to listen to you mom all day."

"It's for her protection as well as yours, go home Paul before I kill you."

"Is that a fucking threat Cameron?"

"No it's a warning Lahote, I need to go, if I'm late Bella is going to tear me a new one." He sighed shaking his head, as he smirked. Then I became angry not only at Sam, but Swan as well she was the main reason why Jared was with them.

He sighed Paul let his head fall into his hands, he absolutely hated her with his whole being, he gave her credit when she stood up to him no one besides Jared ever stood up to him like that. But he saw the abnormalities that Jared possessed Bella and Sam as well, the only thing he could think of was steroids.

Once he joined the pack he finally understood, but Bella's alliances with the leeches fuelled his hate for her. How could someone want to spend the rest of their life over a dead corpse, then the names started, she let those filthy leeches stay longer causing himself to change, the only thing he wanted was to leave the stupid town and never look back, that option was taken from him. His best friend defended her, he always reminded me she phased into the species she was, because of the Cullen leech. I was glad the pale face was gone and didn't come back, she made no phone calls, or letters, hell not even a post card, Jared would only growl as would Sam if anyone spoke about her that way, like with Emily, weird. To the council Bella is an alley they quickly wanted to take the advantage of this opportunity knowing the girl had skills and had additional information on our enemies, the only reason she excepted: one, because Billy was a second father, and two in her mind she owed Sam her life.

Then she came home, she and Emily had their small reunion, until Leah made it sour like everything else she did. Bella turned into a completely different woman like mini Sam, her actions were under complete control, but her smile was the same, bitter, her eyes were different silver there was no more rage, but something lurked, but he gazed deeper, his wolf gazed deeper into them. Seen the milk chocolate eyes lying under them, the silver glow was a mask, large steel chords bonded them together, he found her…she was missing? The bond rapped itself tighter making it unbreakable, he could see her in a weird sense, she was his, he was hers, in that moment he silently agreed to be anything and everything for her. He could feel everything her emotions, and her heart beat, he didn't want her, a growl bubbled in my throat, she was angry because she didn't want him, they hated each other, but for the first time that darkness made itself known, she phased again that night she went into her second phase, Kara said most don't master that in a life time.

Paul looked up the stairs taking in his imprints scent, he could no longer stay away, and he wanted her. But doubt clouded her mind, Bella no longer saw herself with him, and he knew it. She loved him in some weird way, but after everything he has done to her, he didn't blame her, he missed that boat a while ago. When he touched her smile would drop sadly, she would briefly touch his shoulder and look away, and it hurt him, it hurt her, it didn't want to hurt her anymore he would spend a life time trying to make it up to her. A cool hand feel on his shoulder, warm brown eyes looked through him as usual she saw everything; she must have felt his emotions.

"Paul, don't beat yourself up." She smiled lifting his hands from his face touching his face gently. Her soft smooth hands caused fire to spread across his skin, he was simply addicted. She dropped her hands and stepped away from him, she let her smile drop letting her eyes fall on the necklace she gave me.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure I would have slept on the forest floor, I got to help Sam out with Brady and Collin, don't need to be late." She said awkwardly which was rare.

'Bye Paul." She whispered before she left out of the door. It was true I hurt her some much she had no faith in me; I could feel my wolf howl in pain.

Bella Pov.

Bella stood on a large branch above the young wolves; Sam and Jacob were giving them pointers. None of them except Sam knew she was there, she and him made signs letting the other know he/she were there, she dropped a small leaf on the side of his paw, in the corner of his eyes he looked for her, but he turned his attention back on the younger wolves. Brady and Collin slowly began to look for her; they felt her eyes on the back of their necks, catching on that they were the prey.

She had mentally sighed, she made sure her scent didn't reach their noses, and made sure that she made no noises, she never had to worry about her tracks, she was like a ghost, and her kind was made for stealth, power, and strategy, Bella could feel the bitter feelings for her kind arise.

She looked at the yellow ugly polyester graduating gown before tucking it into her cloak. Today was her graduation, the last day of high school, no more of her peers accusing stares, no hostile preppy females glaring her down in the hall way. No more men following behind her, Paul would be happy at that, he hated all the males in the school. Even when he ignored the bond, he felt no other man should touch her, Bella could exactly pinpoint every time he growled at other pack members, when he returned home, and he hated Jacob Black for sharing the same room. It was funny Paul could sleep with any woman in Seattle; and not think I could talk to the other chromosome. I threatened Jared until he told me. Everyone else in the pack didn't dare say a word about it, fearing that I would turn into the uncontrollable monster they feared.

I could shake that feeling, I knew what I was, I had Daemon caged inside of my own skin, but that would never stop him.

"_My Isabella, just kill the useless fool, he distracts you, and many warriors sever their half." He smiled at the thought of Paul no longer being tied to me. _

"_I can't, and won't, I will protect him even if it will cost me my life."_

"_What happened Bella, you are the warrior of this time; smarter, faster, and stronger than your peers, you're feared."_

"_I am a demon, it doesn't help you killed twelve sister colonies in two days, and the council members, only want me because I am a weapon, and the people fear me because what I am, and I am part of you, you are part of me, you are my partner, but I control myself, and you will also have to except Paul is a part of me, he's my half."_

"_You will give in Bella, without my power, you will die, you will crave, because in your heart, you are just has hateful and evil as I am Bella, this is why I choose you, I can see it, and I know you do as well, the broken mirrors in our home proves it so."_

I closed my eyes ignoring him turning my attention back on the black wolf in front of me, Sam was a good Alpha he was patient, caring, and didn't put up with bull.

The sun was rising higher in the sky behind the dark clouds, casting a light glow.

Simple fact, if I wasn't home in an hour, I wouldn't be at graduation, and Charlie would kill me, I didn't want more arguments to come between us, he disapproves what I said to Renee, but understands. The shock never leaves his face when I did something unhuman around him.

Dammit why didn't it work!

I wore my body out physically, letting my knees fall to the wet ground. Burses and scrapes covered my entire body as I practiced; I twisted my sword out of the hard soil, throwing it into a tree, in five seconds three trees shuddered before falling to the forest floor. My blood continued to boil, for not mastering this technique easily, I had to learn this, to control the fire hounds. I lifted myself of the grass, snarling as I grabbed another set of arrows trying to make the dogs follow my order, but they didn't, and I felt myself lose control, burning the arrows myself. They turned to dust before hitting the tree, I'll have to repair those trees later, and they suffered my rage more than enough, burn marks littered them. I calmed down, trying to catch my breath, only to hear Charlie's erratic heartbeat squeeze itself in his chest. The door was wide open as was his mouth, his eyes held complete shock; he looked down to find the hell hounds beside me, growling at him in warning. His eyebrow rose so high that they almost touched his hairline, his face was almost purple, and I've never seen that shade on a human before let alone my own father. I don't think he has ever seen me in my armor before either.

"Charlie calm down, I promise never to practice in front of you again." I grunted wiping the blood from forehead.

But later I found out that wasn't really the reason why he was so shocked, he was looking into my eyes, finding out what truly lurked behind, the blazing red, daemon had smirked at that thought.

After Charlie fell asleep that night, I had to keep my anger in check around him for the next few days, I wasn't exactly pleased with my father, because deep down he didn't except me in that way. Though later that night I called the hounds back, making them follow my orders, clawing their throats in making sure who they knew who their superior was, I learned my lesson with asking.

It took a week or two for Charlie and to carry on with our lives after that moment, sometimes he still couldn't look into my eyes, especially when they were silver, but he loved me I knew that.

Truly that's what kept me sane, if I didn't have the pack or Charlie, I would have gave in, and became rouge, sometimes the looks in Paul's eyes kept me who I am. His touches, his words, and his strength, he kept me human, even if he hated me, as long as he is alive, I had something to be human for.

Daemon's silver eyes appeared in my mind bright and awake, listening calmly, his bright canine teeth appeared laughing in the back of my mind.

I broke from my reverie, landing quietly behind Sam, Collin jumped from my sight. My tattered hood fell across my face; my silver armor glittered from the poisons that were placed on my armor, making it inviting to touch, but deadly to catch, once in a weakened state I could control my enemies. My shadows crawled down from the tree following me, doing their jobs to protect me.

"Good job on your training, you both need to pay more attention, I was watching the entire practice, I know this is new and hard, but please pay more attention, there are more than just vampire's out there in the world." I patted both their heads in encouragement. I knew both of them were having a hard time at home, parents yelling, and missing days at school, the accusing stares of their friends. Plus anything under fifteen I had to be the mother of, it was worshiped among my kind to bear a child. Their wet noses touched my palms inhaling my scent, it seemed to work both of them were calm and was ready to focus on Sam. I heard someone snort behind me his tail waved back and forth like a happy mutt ready for his owner at the front doorstep.

"Yeah you too Jacob." I scratched behind his ears, as well as Sam.

"I got to get going to graduation; according to Charlie it should one of the happiest times of my life, not that I will miss high school of anything, if I don't show up he will kill me or worse."

I had a feeling again, that I would leave, and this time it would be permanent, times were getting worse, I could sense other warriors coming closer to my lands, and my queen would request for me soon. I looked into all their eyes, my memory will perfectly replay this moment, every detail, every second, the only trait I could enjoy from adapting from the vampire species.

I jumped back into the canopy in the trees, I slung myself from tree to tree, easily keeping my balance, nor faltering. It took no time to cross into no man's land and into leech territory. I could smell my scent throughout this area the main border line is where I usually patrolled; I could smell the more recent scents Leah and Embry. I could hear the purr of Edward's Volvo skidding down the road to the border line, what in the hell was he doing. Two minutes later I saw a short pixie like vampire Alice walking toward the tree line, her eyes searching for me through the tangled vines and branches of the trees.

I felt my eyes roll from their own accord, she was close to the border line and there was a wolf two miles from here, too far.

I perched myself on the hood of her car picking my nails, waiting for her to turn around. She sighed, her head hung down; she paused as she spotted me. She almost jumped up and down, like an egger child for her new toy during Christmas morning. Her hair was styled differently, and seemed slightly shorter, if she kept cutting it there would be no hair left.

"What do you want Alice, I was on my way to my graduation. " I slid off the car landing on my feet like a cat landing on all fours perfectly with ease.

"Esmee and Carsile wanted to make sure you don't want to have that Graduation party Bella, the wolves can come."

I felt the smile disappear off my face, the friendly attitude gone.

"I'm sure Alice."

I turned throwing the hood on my head, and heading back into the direction of the forest.

I was greeted by Emily, she was her to play Bella Barbie, and Charlie probably called her to make sure I showed up decent; I could only smirk at that.

When I walked across the stage I was glad it was finally over, I could completely focus on Victoria, Charlie, and try to settle things with Paul. Half the pack was there even Carsile and Esmee beamed with joy. The sounds of happy parents made me calm I was surrounded by just normal people, it has been a while that was until I was grabbed by four pairs of hot limbs. Jacob's chuckles stood out the most and Charlie looked happy, proud even I was glad to at least a happy moment, I knew I would give my life for them all. I waved to Sam and Emily as they watch the four boys carry and drag me across the campus. Then I saw Paul, he smirked as he watched all four boys toss me like a rag doll, he made no comment, then I noticed something in his eyes changed, he changed.


End file.
